19902006 Mortal Kombat  The History
by Cdz 100
Summary: This is PROBABLY a script for a possible drawing of the Mortal Kombat serie. This fic tells the COMPLETE history of Mortal Kombat, since its beginning till its final  till the Mortal Kombat Armaggedon until now . I hope that you like that!  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 001: The ninja clan Lin Kuei

Chapter 001: The ninja clan Lin Kuei. 

A large ground composed of dark brown earth is located at a site in China. At the heart of this great land surrounded by towering mountains and large dense trees, a gigantic temple is located. At almost one hundred meters in front of the temple there is a large metal gate in front of which are two ninjas, both dressed in masks. On the ground, a lot of people, dressed like ninjas of the entrance, was training with each other.  
- Damn, I'm getting pretty tired of it ... - Says one of the ninjas.  
- I'm already getting pretty tired, we're training it's been many hours, does not it? - Says another ninja.  
All they keep their training, all sweating a lot and with aspects of being very tired. Right now, the big wooden door of the temple leave a big man wearing a long coat and with his face hidden by a mask, leaving only his eyes showing.  
- ATTENTION ALL YOU! - Shouts the man who had just left.  
Immediately, all the ninjas on the ground in front of the temple stop their drives and then turn to the man.  
- It is the Grand Master! - Says one of the ninjas.  
The Grand Master then raised his arms, leaving a long cape flowing in your arms.  
- Attention, all you ... - Continuing to talk loudly. - I want to stop train per hour ... all of you are struggling too much in recent days and today I have been training for more than six hours ... everyone should return immediately to the interior of the temple and go to their proper quarters so they can relax and rest, y'all, with absolutely no exception! Everyone could understand?  
- Yes, sir! - Meet all the ninjas on the ground.  
- Very well, then they can get! - Says the Grand Master.  
He stands beside the large wooden door that is open and all the ninjas begin to rise rapidly to a small staircase leading to the entrance of the temple. As they entered, the ninjas are going to talking among themselves.  
- Heh, even though our training stopped, it seemed that all the parts of my body now were about to crash, I was not holding on! - Says one of the ninjas.  
- Really, the trainings are getting stricter here! - Agrees alongside another ninja.  
After nearly ten minutes, all the ninjas come inside the temple, whose entrance is formed by a gigantic hall lit by a large chandelier, with the floor formed by luxurious red carpets. Down the hall is a long table, empty. On the sides of the great hall are two long stairways that lead to two lanes. Ninjas go up to these small corridors and walls, along these corridors are some doors, also of wood. At the end of each of the corridors are more stairs that led to the rooms of each.  
While ninjas enter the Great Master still outside watching the scenery and the sun shining strongly.  
"The Clan of Lin Kuei ... this is what I want to see these young and promising ninjas! Much effort and dedication so that we become increasingly powerful and famous! "Thinks the Grand Master.  
He then turns and enters the temple, closing the door. At this time, a ninja dressed in blue appears from behind a tree and is staring intently at the entrance and the temple.  
- I still can not stop training at all! - Says the ninja himself. - Even if my body is already very tired because of stress, I have to continue, but I can never really move!  
The ninja then comes out from behind the tree and runs quickly to an area a little farther.  
The rest of the day goes on really smoothly and all the ninjas and get your quarters. Night falls and the large entry hall is built a huge wooden table that occupies the entire length of the hall. On the table is put a huge feast for a few ninjas who govern the church. A very high signal beats, echoing all the rooms of the house and immediately all the ninjas come out and go down to the great hall. So they will be sitting and immediately begin to eat the food on the table. Behind the desk in the background are the Grand Master in the center and its two other sides are the rulers of the temple of the clan. A big buzz takes over the hall.  
- Man, I was starving ... - Says one of the ninjas.  
- With this heavy training, we have to eat right, if not our body can not stand! - Comments ninja on the side.  
- I agree ... - Says another ninja.  
The Grand Master looks closely at the hall, more specifically for the ninja to dining table centerpiece.  
"It seems that he is not here ..." thinks the Grand Master.  
He then gets up and starts to leave the hall.  
- Be right back ... - Says the Grand Master for one of the rulers who sit beside her on the table at the bottom.  
Slowly, the Grand Master runs through the hall to the front door and then leaves the temple, closing the large wooden door. He then turns to admire the landscape of moonlight, and now taken by a thick darkness.  
"He certainly should be somewhere around here ..." thinks the Grand Master.  
He starts to walk slowly through the ground and stay that way for a few more minutes. Then he heard some noises behind some trees and go up to them. There he has a young ninja dressed in blue and giving powerful kicks repeated on a large rock and dense.  
- I knew it! He was certain that you were still out here, Sub-Zero! - Grand Master says looking at the ninja.  
The ninja then immediately stops kicking in big rock and directs his gaze to the Grand Master. He then bends in a bow and then back to its normal position.  
- Forgive me for not having entered the temple when you sent, Grand Master ... - Sub-Zero says. - But do I ...  
- I just want to remind you, Sub-Zero that I am the leader of our clan Lin Kuei and as such, my orders are to be immediately followed at the time I order, understand?  
- Yes, sir, I'm just trying to engage me enough in my training, Grand Master, I do not do so with the intent to disobey their orders, I just ...  
- I understand perfectly what you feel, Sub-Zero, but understand this ... I want you all to keep their bodies in top condition ... I'm just here to scold you but just want to tell you that our ninja clan will be in perfect condition for any kind of work that may appear to us, understand? The works are not so much lately, so I gave you a more intense training, but it is not a recommended that you commit large excesses as you did today, right?  
- Okay, I understand, and excuse me again, sir ...  
- Okay, and that this can not happen, Sub-Zero!  
- Okay ...  
- Now, let's go back ... dinner is already being served in our temple ...  
- Yes sir ...  
Sub-Zero then begin to accompany the Grand Master, going back toward the entrance of the great temple of the Lin Kuei clan. 


	2. Chapter 002: A visit to the temple

Chapter 002: A visit to the temple.  
Sub-Zero and the Grand Master enters the temple of the Lin Kuei clan and, upon entering, virtually all who were sitting at the long dining table turns to look at Sub-Zero.  
- I do not believe it! He was out training again? - Whispers of a ninja.  
- It's not the first time he excels in training, but today was too much, stay up the night train out there ... - Says another ninja.  
They both stop at the temple entrance.  
- Sub-Zero, go to your room and arrange for dinner ... - Says the Grand Master.  
- Yes, sir, all right ...  
Sub-Zero goes up the staircase located to the right in the great hall and then runs through the hallway, going up the staircase to the other end, rising up and entering her room, where there is a small bed in the corner of the wall and a bedside table beside her. At first the room is a wooden door that gives the bathroom. Sub-Zero suddenly sits up in bed and removes his mask.  
- Damn it! What is the problem I get more training? - Sub-Zero says to himself. - What the hell, I do not believe that I take scolded for being a little hard!  
He gets up quickly and takes a bath and then he swoops down the stairs, going to the entrance hall and sits at the table. Then he grabs a plate and begins to serve. The Grand Master is already seated at the table in the back and observes from afar Sub-Zero.  
"I know it's wrong what he did, but it is clear that he is one of the most hardworking students of the clan, if not the most struggling students of all!" Thinks the Grand Master, also on their dining table.  
Dinner ends and then all the ninjas and go back to their rooms a few minutes later, they all lie down and get to sleep. The night passes very quickly and Sub-Zero wakes up early the next morning. He gets up very slowly and goes to the small window there beside his bed. Open it and watch the mountain landscape, still thinking about the reprimand received by the Grand Master.  
Meanwhile, in front of the large metal gate that gives entry to the land where is located the temple, a black figure slowly begins to materialize amid a small dark-colored smoke. Then, one being tall, dressed in black hood and dark, is materialized with the face and body completely hidden. The figure stands in front of the big gate watching the ground from the inside. The two ninja mask the front facing in front of the black figure.  
- Who are you? - Asks one of the ninjas in an extremely arrogant tone.  
- Answer right now, but we are obliged to use force! - Says the other ninja.  
The black shape begins to slowly open and a very hoarse voice starts to leave.  
- It is necessary the use of force or violence against me, my dear. - Says the figure with a voice extremely cold. - I just want to speak with the Grand Master ...  
- With the Grand Master? - Asks one of the ninjas.  
- Well, you'll have to wait because I'm sure he is very busy at the moment ... maybe you can come by later or leave a message for him. - Says the other ninja.  
- I regret ... - Replies the figure. - But I unfortunately can not hear what you two are telling me ... are very important issues that I have talked to the Grand Master and therefore need to speak with him immediately!  
The two look at each other ninjas.  
- They can talk to him now ... - Says the figure. - It's a job that I want to ask this ninja clan Lin Kuei, is indeed very important and I am sure that is a type of offer which the Grand Master will not have the courage to refuse ...  
The two ninjas back to look at each other.  
- Wait a moment ... - Says one of the ninjas.  
This ninja connects a small listening device and places it in the ear.  
- Please ... - Start talking to the ninja unit. - Inform the Grand Master that he has seen and he said ... is a very important issue, some work he wants to ask to the clan ...  
He then hangs up the phone.  
- We'll see if he'll be able to attend or not, you only ask that you wait for a second ...  
- You are right ...  
For more than a few seconds the place is taken by a deep silence in which the two ninjas are very nervous and stare at the black figure, which does not touch anything, is completely immobile. The listening device and then touches the ninja catches, putting him in the ear quickly. He listens for a few seconds.  
- Okay then ... - Says the ninja.  
He hangs up the phone and turns to the figure.  
- You can now get ... at the entrance of the temple you will find a ninja who will guide you to the living room of the Grand Master ... - Informs the ninja.  
- Okay, thank you for your services! - The figure says wryly.  
The two ninjas quickly open the big metal gate and the major passes, going very slowly. Beyond the ninjas, the two bristle deeply. The following figure goes into the ground, heading toward the temple. When he is almost halfway, ninjas again closing the metal gate and found themselves again to the outside.  
- Damn, what will this guy? - Says one of the ninjas.  
- I do not know - answers the other ninja. - I just know that this guy there is not an ordinary person ... it emits an extremely strange air, I felt as if ... death was already very close to us, for the first time I was so terrified by the mere presence of someone!  
The other ninja turns into and sees the figure near the door of the temple.  
- In fact ... deep felt chills when he passed near us, I'm very worried about has just let this guy go ... - Says the ninja who had turned.  
The figure comes in front of the wooden door that gives entry to the temple and finds a ninja.  
- You can come, sir ... I'll take you to the living room of the Grand Master ...  
The figure remains silent. The ninja opens the wooden door and then go driving through the shadow of the temple, up the stairs and walking the aisles. They both stop in front of the entrance hall of the Grand Master of one of the runners. This port is also guarded by two ninjas, all masked.  
- This is the room, you can get ... - Says that the ninja led.  
- Yes .. - Says the figure very coldly.  
The ninja turns knob and enter the figure. He is the Grand Master at his desk and stirring in some papers. In passing, the figure opens the door violently. The Grand Master turns to the figure and see with an odd expression.  
- Well .. well ... you can sit here ... - Grand Master points out another chair in front of his desk.  
- I am perfectly well as Grand Master ... - Says the figure with a voice increasingly threatening. - After all, I do not want to take too long here ... the subject that I have to deal with you is relatively ... fast.. 


	3. Chapter 003: The request

**Chapter 003: The request.**

O Grande Mestre está olhando fixamente para o vulto encapuzado e ainda está sentado à sua mesa. The Grand Master is staring at the hooded figure and is still sitting at his desk.

- O senhor não quer se sentar...? - You do not want to sit ...? – diz o Grande Mestre. - Says the Grand Master. – Bem, como desejar então... - Well, as you wish so ...

Enquanto isso, em seu quarto, Sub-Zero está olhando para a paisagem iluminada pelo sol, através de sua janela. Meanwhile, in his room, Sub-Zero is looking at the landscape lit by the sun through your window.

"Eu quero me desenvolver cada vez mais, então eu não posso ficar perdendo o meu tempo aqui... "I want to develop more and more, so I can not stand wasting my time here ... acabei me cansando bastante ontem, mas eu preciso continuar treinado, sem descanso! I ended up very tired yesterday, but I need to keep trained, without rest! Sem descanso!" pensa Sub-Zero observando a paisagem. No rest! "Think Sub-Zero in landscape.

Ele então se vira rapidamente, cruza o quarto e vai até o banheiro. Lá, ele toma rapidamente um banho, escova seus dentes e recoloca seu uniforme de ninja, incluindo principalmente a sua máscara. He then quickly turns, crosses the room and go to the bathroom. There, he quickly takes a bath, brush your teeth and restores your ninja uniform, mainly including his mask. Ele então sai do quarto, batendo a porta e desce rapidamente aos terrenos defronte ao templo. He then leaves the room, slamming the door and quickly descends to land in front of the temple.

- Beleza, é melhor eu me distanciar um pouco daqui para que eu possa ter um pouco mais de liberdade para os meus treinos! - Beauty, I better distance myself a bit here so I can have a little more freedom for my workouts! – diz Sub-Zero a si mesmo, olhando ao seu redor. - Sub-Zero says to himself, looking around him.

Ele então vai correndo pelo terreno e se distancia bastante da entrada do templo e pára diante de algumas poucas rochas e árvores. He then goes running through the ground and away enough from the door of the house and stops in front of a few rocks and trees.

- Aqui já está bom. - Here's good enough.

Ele então começa a se concentrar e fecha seus olhos. He then begins to concentrate and closes his eyes. Lentamente, alguns poucos cristais de gelo começam a surgir nos ares ea temperatura no local começa a diminuir rapidamente e os ventos começam a aumentar um pouco a sua velocidade. Slowly, a few ice crystals begin to appear in the air and the temperature begins to fall in place quickly and the winds begin to increase your speed a bit. Ele então abre os seus olhos brilhando fortemente e dá um salto para o alto. He then opens his eyes shining bright and leaps into the air. Ele então faz um brusco movimento com as mãos para frente e lança uma poderosa e densa rajada de ar frio contra uma rocha. He then makes a sudden movement with his hands forward and casts a dense and powerful blast of cold air against a rock. O ar se movimenta bem rapidamente e em menos de cinco segundos, a rocha que foi apontada por Sub-Zero se congela completamente. The air moves very quickly and in less than five seconds, the rock that was mentioned by Sub-Zero freezes completely. Ele então volta ao chão, caindo de pé. He then returns to the ground from standing.

- Perfeito! - Perfect! – diz Sub-Zero com uma expressão bastante feliz. - Sub-Zero says with a look very happy. – Eu estou conseguindo reduzir a temperatura do ar frio cada vez mais rápido! - I'm managing to reduce the temperature of cold air faster and faster! Seu eu continuar com toda esta intensidade de treinos, minhas habilidades vão se desenvolver cada vez mais rápido, com certeza! Eu não posso parar de jeito nenhum! If I continue with all this intensive training, my skills will develop faster and faster, for sure, I can not stop no way!

Ele então volta a fechar seus olhos e volta a se concentrar intensamente. He then turns to close their eyes and return to concentrate intensely.

O vulto encapuzado continua de pé, parado imóvel diante da mesa do Grande Mestre, na sala do líder de Lin Kuei. The hooded figure standing still, standing motionless before the table of the Grand Master in the room of the Lin Kuei leader.

- E então... - And then ... –diz o Grande Mestre. , Says the Grand Master. – Os guardas me disseram que o senhor queria... - The guards told me that you wanted ... pedir um certo tipo de trabalho aos ninjas do nosso clã, os Lin Kuei, estou certo? request a certain type of work to our ninja clan, the Lin Kuei, am I right?

- Está absolutamente certo... - You are absolutely right ... – responde o vulto. - Replied the figure. – Eu tenho um pedido de extrema importância para vocês... - I have an application of extreme importance to you ...

- Certo, então diga... - Okay, so say ... – diz o Grande Mestre. - Says the Grand Master.

- Muito bem... - Well ... – começa o vulto encapuzado. - Get the hooded figure. – Os Lin Kuei são ninjas extremamente habilidosos pelo que ouvi dizer pelos arredores, não é verdade? - The Lin Kuei ninjas are extremely skilled at what I hear around, right?

- Bem, sim, nós desenvolvemos treinamentos extremamente árduos para os nossos ninjas e... - Well, yes, we have developed training extremely hard for our ninja e. ..

- Muito bom! - Very good! – interrompe o vulto. - Interrupts figure. – é por isso que os escolhi para pedir esta tarefa... - Is why I chose to ask for this task ...

O vulto lentamente levanta um de seus braços e então começa a remover ainda mais lentamente o seu escuro capuz. The figure slowly raises her arm and then begins to remove even more slowly his dark hood. O Grande Mestre franze a sua testa. The Grand Master knits his brow.

"Mas quem será esta pessoa?" pergunta-se o Grande Mestre, mentalmente. "But who is this person?" Asks the Grand Master, mentally.

O vulto então retira completamente o capuz preto, deixando-o cair levemente no chão da sala. The figure then completely removes the black hood, letting it fall gently on the floor. Revela-se então um homem alto, com uma coloração de pele um pouco azulada e riscos pretos, parecendo cicatrizes sobre seus dois olhos, também de cor preta e bastante profundos. It appears then a tall man with a skin coloring a little blue and black stripes, like scars on both eyes, also black and quite deep. Está vestindo um tipo estranho de colete preto com espinhos sobre os ombros e as roupas são quase do mesmo tipo da cintura para baixo. Is wearing a strange kind of vest with black spines on the shoulders and the clothes are almost the same type from the waist down.

"O que... "What ... mas o que é esta pessoa?" pensa o Grande Mestre, bastante surpreso com a aparência do vulto. but what is this person? "thinks the Grand Master, quite surprised by the appearance of the figure.

- Inicialmente, deixe que eu me apresente... diz o homem de forma bastante irônica e fria. - First, let me introduce myself ... says the man quite ironic and cool. – O meu nome é Quan Chi... - My name is Quan Chi ...

- Quan Chi... - Quan Chi ... – repete o Grande Mestre. - Repeats the Grand Master. – Muito prazer em conhecê-lo... - Nice to meet you ...

Quan Chi não responde. Quan Chi does not respond.

- Vamos direto ao assunto... - Let's cut to the chase ... – diz Quan Chi, mantendo seus olhos fixos nos olhos do Grande Mestre. - Quan Chi says, keeping his eyes fixed on the eyes of the Grand Master. – Eu preciso contratar os serviços de Lin Kuei para que eu obtenha um item muito importante e de certa forma, bastante valioso! - I need to hire Lin Kuei so I get a very important item and somehow, very valuable!

O Grande Mestre se ressalta em sua cadeira. The Grand Master stands out in his chair.

- Você quer um item valioso...? - You want a valuable item ...? Certo... – diz o Grande Mestre. Sure ... - says the Grand Master.

- Isso mesmo! - That's right! – diz Quan Chi. - Quan Chi says.

- E que tipo de item seria este, senhor Quan Chi? - And what kind of item that would be, Mr. Quan Chi? – pergunta o Grande Mestre. - Asked the Grand Master.

- Um mapa! - A map! Na verdade, um pergaminho muito antigo, no qual está descrito um mapa... In fact, a very old parchment, which is described a map ... – informa Quan Chi. - Informs Quan Chi. – Este mapa é fundamental para a realização dos meus objetivos. - This map is fundamental to the achievement of my goals.

- Um mapa, certo? - A map, right? Bem, eo que esse mapa mostra e que é de fundamental importância, como o senhor fala? Well, what this map shows, which is of fundamental importance, as you say?

- É o mapa dos quatro elementos! - Is the map of the four elements! – fala Quan Chi. - Speaks Quan Chi. – Este mapa se caracteriza por mostrar a localização exata dos quatro Deuses Elementais que existem, ou, melhor dizendo, os quatro guardiões elementais! Eles defendem um templo e neste templo, está o item que eu realmente desejo! - This map is characterized by showing the exact location of the four Elemental Gods are, or rather, the four elemental guardians! They advocate a temple and this temple is the item that I really want!

- E que item seria este? - And what would this item? – pergunta o Grande Mestre. - Asked the Grand Master.

Quan Chi faz uma expressão de leve estranhamento. Quan Chi is an expression of mild estrangement.

- Isso já não é necessário de se saber, Grande Mestre... – fala Quan Chi, arrogantemente. - That is no longer necessary to know, Great Master ... - speaks Quan Chi, arrogantly. – Mas como isso pode colaborar para a realização da missão... - But how can this contribute to the achievement of the mission ... é um amuleto! is a charm! O mapa mostra onde está o templo em que está escondido um importante e poderoso amuleto e este templo é defendido por quatro deuses... The map shows where the temple which is hidden an important and powerful amulet and this temple is defended by four gods ...

- Os deuses Elementais... - Elemental Gods ... – conclui o Grande Mestre. - Completes the Grand Master.

- Isso mesmo! - That's right! – afirma Quan Chi. - Quan Chi says. – O mapa demonstra a localização do templo onde está este amuleto e tudo o que quero é ter a posse de obter este mapa para que assim, consequentemente, eu tenha a oportunidade de obter este amuleto. - The map shows the location of the temple where is this amulet and all I want is to get possession of this map so that, consequently, I have the opportunity to get this amulet.

- E o senhor... - And you ... tem alguma pista de onde este mapa possa ser encontrado? – pergunta o Grande Mestre, bastante calmamente. have any clue where this map can be found? - asked the Grand Master, quite calmly.

- Sim... - Yes .. – afirma Quan Chi. - Quan Chi says. – Ele está localizado em um importante templo Shaolin, na China... - It is located in an important Shaolin temple in China ... eu posso dar as coordenadas que fiz por conta própria para o ninja que vá realizar a missão... I can give the coordinates that I freelance for the ninja who will accomplish the mission ...

- Heh, muito bem... - Heh, well ... – diz o Grande Mestre com uma expressão de intensa satisfação – Se você já tem as coordenadas de onde possa ser encontrado o mapa para se chegar ao tal amuleto, isso tudo torna a missão bem mais fácil! - Says the Grand Master with an expression of intense satisfaction - If you already have the coordinates of where to be found the map to get to such an amulet, it all makes the task much easier!

- Sim, mas vale ressaltar que esta missão está longe de ser uma tarefa fácil, Grande Mestre... - Yes, but it is worth mentioning that this mission is far from an easy task, Grand Master ... – diz Quan Chi, sorrindo maliciosamente. - Quan Chi says, grinning.

- E por que diz isso, senhor Quan Chi? - And why say that, sir Quan Chi?

- Apesar de se ter uma noção de onde esteja o pergaminho que tem o mapa... este mapa está extremamente protegido pelos monges do templo shaolin e devo avisar-lhe que os monges deste templo são extremamente poderosos e derrotá-los... - Despite having a sense of where is the scroll that has the map ... this map is highly protected by the monks of the Shaolin temple and I must warn you that the monks of this temple are extremely powerful and beat them ... não é fácil mesmo! is not easy!

O Grande Mestre sorri. The Grand Master smiled.

- Quanto a isso, não é necessário que se preocupe, senhor Quan Chi! - For that matter, need not worry Mr. Quan Chi!

- Por que? - Why?

- Os nossos ninjas são muito bem treinados aqui, como eu já disse... eo roubo deste mapa certamente será muito bem realizado... - Our highly trained ninjas are here, as I said ... and the theft of this map will certainly be very well done ...

- E você tem algum ninja do seu clã que me recomende para esta missão, Grande Mestre...? - And you have some of his ninja clan that I recommend for this mission, Grand Master ...?

O Grande Mestre de Lin Kuei volta a sorrir. The Grand Master Lin Kuei back smiling.

- Com certeza! - Absolutely! – diz o Grande Mestre. - Says the Grand Master. – Este ninja... - This ninja ... foi o primeiro que pensei assim que o senhor me fez este pedido! was the first that I thought once you made me this request!


	4. Chapter 004: The ninja is chosen

Chapter 004: The ninja is chosen.

Sub-Zero is still continuing with his intensive training and now a large proportion of trees and rocks that are close to him, are already frozen and the temperature at the site is extremely low. The ninja is quite breathless and kneeling on the floor.

- De fato, eu estou cada vez mais reduzindo a temperatura do meu ar frio, tornando-o mais poderoso... - In fact, I am increasingly reducing the temperature of my cold air, making it more powerful ... – diz Sub-Zero a si mesmo, olhando todo o cenário ao seu redor. - Sub-Zero says to himself, looking at all the scenery around you. – Mas isso ainda está longe de ser o suficiente, eu preciso continuar me esforçando para fortalecer ainda mais as minhas técnicas! - But this is still far from enough, I need to keep on striving to further strengthen my techniques!

Ele se ergue bem rapidamente e se distancia correndo do local, procurando um outro lugar onde a região já não esteja tão congelada. He rises and moves away quickly and ran the site, looking for another place where the region is no longer so frozen.

Na sala do Grande Mestre, Quan Chi olha fixamente nos olhos do líder do clã ninja de Lin Kuei. In the room of the Grand Master, Quan Chi staring into the eyes of the leader of the Lin Kuei ninja clan.

- E então, Grande Mestre? - And then Grand Master? – diz Quan Chi muito friamente. - Quan Chi says very coldly. – Você realmente já tem algum ninja de seu clã em mente que possa realizar o roubo deste mapa para mim? - You actually already have some of his ninja clan in mind that can accomplish the theft of this map for me?

- Com certeza, eu tenho o ninja perfeito para esta missão e posso lhe garantir, senhor Quan Chi que ele certamente irá trazer o mapa com a localização do amuleto que o senhor deseja! - Certainly, I have the ninja perfect for this mission and I can assure you, Mr. Quan Chi he will surely bring the map with the location of the amulet that you want! – diz o Grande Mestre sorrindo e com uma expressão de intensa satisfação. - Says the Grand Master and smiling with an expression of intense satisfaction.

Quan Chi sorri maliciosamente. Quan Chi smiled slyly.

- Está certo, se você tem tanta certeza assim... - Okay, if you so sure ... – diz Quan Chi. - Quan Chi says. – Mas antes, eu gostaria de ter uma demonstração de seus poderes e ver bem de perto do que esse ninja é capaz! - But first, I would like a demonstration of his powers and see up close what the ninja is able!

- Está coberto de razão, senhor Quan Chi! - You are absolutely right, Mr. Quan Chi! – diz o Grande Mestre. Se o senhor puder fazer o favor de me acompanhar, ele ainda deve estar dormindo em seu quarto, mas podemos despertá-lo para que ele mostre a força dele... - Says the Grand Master. If you could you please follow me, he should still be sleeping in his room, but we can wake it up to him to show his strength ...

- Está certo... - You are right ... – concorda Quan Chi. - Agrees Quan Chi.

O Grande Mestre se ergue bem lentamente de sua cadeira e sai da sala. Ele é perseguido por Quan Chi, que também sai da sala e ao sair, causa também um profundo arrepio e diversos calafrios nos dois ninjas que guardam a porta de entrada da sala do Grande Mestre. The Grand Master rises very slowly from his chair and leaves the room. He is pursued by Quan Chi, who also leaves the room and leave, also causes a deep chill and shivering in two different ninjas guarding the entrance door of the room Grand Master.

Quan Chi eo líder do clã andam pelos corredores do templo por alguns poucos minutos até que eles chegam na frente da porta do quarto de Sub-Zero. Quan Chi and clan leader walk the halls of the temple for a few minutes until they arrive in front of the bedroom door Sub-Zero.

- Ele está aí? – pergunta Quan Chi olhando para a porta de madeira. - Is he there? - Question Quan Chi looking for the wooden door.

- Está sim... - You are so ... – diz o Grande Mestre, colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta e girando-a. - Says the Grand Master, laying his hand on the doorknob and turning it.

Ele então abre a porta e entra no quarto de Sub-Zero, entretanto ele arregala os olhos ao ver que a cama do ninja está completamente vazia. He then opens the door and enter the room of Sub-Zero, though he opens his eyes wide to see that the bed of the ninja is completely empty.

"Mas... será que o Sub-Zero...?" pensa o Grande Mestre, se sentindo bastante nervoso. "But ... will the Sub-Zero ...?" think the Grand Master, feeling very nervous.

- Há algo de errado, Grande Mestre? - There is something wrong, Grand Master? – pergunta Quan Chi, com sua voz bastante amedrontadora. - Quan Chi asks, his voice quite frightening. – Pensei que o ninja que seria designado para a missão estivesse aqui dentro deste quarto, conforme você falou... - I thought that the ninja would be designated for the mission were here in this room, as you said ...

- Eu pensei que ele pudesse estar aqui... - I thought he could be here ... – diz o Grande Mestre dando mais uma olhada geral no aposento. - Says the Grand Master gives a more general look at the room. – Mas se não está, ele certamente deve estar no terreno lá embaixo, treinando e aperfeiçoando suas habilidades... - But if not, he certainly should be on the ground down there, practicing and perfecting your skills ... de certa forma isso é bom, pois agora o senhor poderá ver bem de perto os poderes deste nosso ninja! somehow this is good because now you can see up close the power of our ninja!

- Que assim seja então! - So be it then! – diz Quan Chi de maneira bastante arrogante. - Quan Chi says quite arrogant.

- Me acompanhe por gentileza então, senhor Quan Chi... - Come with me then please, Mr. Quan Chi ... – diz o Grande Mestre. - Says the Grand Master.

Os dois então saem de dentro do quarto, fechando a porta ao sair. The two then go inside the room, closing the door behind me. Eles começam a percorrer as escadarias e corredores rumando para a saída do templo. They start walking the stairs and headed for the exit corridors of the temple.

"Aquele Sub-Zero... "That Sub-Zero ... ele com certeza levantou bem cedo e foi treinar, mesmo depois do aviso que eu lhe dei ontem, ele continua a me desobedecer, mas que droga... he certainly rose early and went to train, even after the warning I gave him yesterday, he continues to disobey me, but damn ... tomara que ele não esteja enfraquecido e cansado quando o senhor Quan Chi for vê-lo, senão ele certamente não irá se impressionar com as habilidades únicas do Sub-Zero!" pensa o Grande Mestre ao lado de Quan Chi, já bem perto do grande salão de entrada do templo. hopefully he is not weak and tired when Mr. Quan Chi is to see him, but he certainly will not be impressed with the unique abilities of the Sub-Zero! "thinks the Grand Master along with Quan Chi, as well near the large hall of the temple.

Eles então saem do templo e se colocam no grande terreno. They then leave the temple and put themselves in great field. O Grande Mestre dá uma boa olhada à sua volta, tentando examinar onde possa estar o ninja. The Grand Master gives a good look around, trying to examine where it may be the ninja.

- Vamos, continue me acompanhando, senhor Quan Chi... - We will continue to follow me, Mr. Quan Chi ... – diz o Grande Mestre. - Says the Grand Master. – Ele com certeza está por aqui nesteb terreno, rapidamente conseguiremos encontrá-lo... - He sure is here nesteb ground, we can find it quickly ...

- É o que eu espero, Grande Mestre! - It's what I hope, Grand Master! – diz Quan Chi numa voz bastante ranzinza. - Quan Chi says in a voice quite cranky. – Não estou com nenhuma vontade de gastar muito do meu tempo aqui! - I am with no desire to spend much of my time here!

- Certo, não precisa se preocupar, senhor Quan Chi... - Okay, no need to worry, Mr. Quan Chi ...

Os dois continuam andando pelo terreno até que o Grande Mestre começa a sentir um pouco de frio. The two continue walking the ground, until the Grand Master starts to feel a little cold.

- Ele deve estar por perto. - He must be close. – comenta o líder do clã. – Se a temperatura está ficando mais baixa por aqui, isto com certeza é um sinal de que ele está por perto... - Said the leader of the clan. - If the temperature is getting lower by now, this is surely a sign that he is around ...

- Então... - So ... – começa Quan Chi. - Start Quan Chi. – As habilidades deste ninja têm a ver com manipulação de temperatura, é isto o que está querendo dizer, Grande Mestre? - Skills of the ninja have to do with manipulation of temperature, this is what you mean, Grand Master?

- Sim, é exatamente isso... - Yes, that's exactly ... e tenho que lhe dizer, senhor Quan Chi de que ele é bem experiente e muito bom nisso que faz! and I gotta tell you, Mr. Quan Chi that he is well experienced and very good it could be!

Eles então andam por mais alguns poucos segundos e já estão bem distantes do templo. They then walk for another few seconds and are well distant from the temple. Então, o Grande Mestre vê um vulto entre as árvores e vai rapidamente até elas, sendo seguido por Quan Chi. Then the Great Master sees a figure between the trees and go up to them quickly, followed by Quan Chi. Eles então chegam bem perto e vêem Sub-Zero saltando e correndo rapidamente, soltando inúmeras rajadas de gelo que congelam de uma só vez uma grande quantidade de árvores e rochas do local. They then come close and see Sub-Zero jumping and running quickly, releasing numerous bursts of ice that freezes at one time a lot of trees and rocks from the site.

- Este é o ninja de que me fala? - This is the ninja that I speak? – pergunta Quan Chi, apontando para Sub-Zero. - Quan Chi asks, pointing to Sub-Zero.

- É ele mesmo! - It's him! – afirma o Grande Mestre, que se vira rapidamente para Sub-Zero. - Says the Grand Master, which quickly turns to Sub-Zero. – Ei! - Hey! Sub-Zero! Sub-Zero! Venha cá por um instante! Come here for a moment!

Sub-Zero pára imediatamente de se movimentar e se vira para os dois homens que acabam de chegar. Sub-Zero immediately stops moving and turns to the two men who have just arrived. Ele então caminha lentamente até eles e ao chegar bem na frente dos dois, faz uma profunda reverência se curvando e em seguida, volta a ficar em sua posição normal. He then walks slowly to them and to arrive well ahead of the two, made a profound reverence bowing and then goes back to its normal position.

- Antes que o senhor possa dizer alguma coisa que me repreenda, senhor Grande Mestre. - Before you can say anything you scold me, Mr. Grand Master. – diz Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero says. – Eu só estava... - I was just ...

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso agora, Sub-Zero! - Do not worry about it now, Sub-Zero! – diz o Grande Mestre, sorrindo. - Grand Master says, smiling. – Escuta, este é o senhor Quan Chi... - Listen, this is Mr. Quan Chi ...

Quan Chi se coloca na frente do Grande Mestre. Quan Chi stands in front of Grand Master.

Não se preocupe quanto a isto, deixe que eu mesmo me apresente para ele, Grande Mestre... Do not worry about it, let me introduce myself to him, Grand Master ... eu sou o feiticeiro Quan Chi e estou aqui para contratar os seus serviços como ninja, Sub-Zero... I'm the sorcerer Quan Chi and I'm here to hire their services as a ninja, Sub-Zero ...

Sub-Zero então faz mais uma reverência ao feiticeiro e volta à sua posição normal. The Sub-Zero is more then a reverence for the wizard and returns to its normal position.

- Feiticeiro... - Wizard ... Quan Chi? Quan Chi? – repete o ninja. - Repeats the ninja.

- Exatamente! - Exactly! – confirma Quan Chi. - Confirms Quan Chi. – E pelo que posso observar... - And from what I observe ...

Quan Chi olha ao seu redor e vê todas as árvores e rochas destruídas e congeladas. Quan Chi looks around and sees all the trees and rocks destroyed and frozen.

- Você é mesmo muito habilidoso como me informou o Grande Mestre... - You are really skilled as I informed the Grand Master ... e pelo que vi de seus movimentos quando aqui chegamos... and I saw his movements when we came here ... acho que seu Grande Mestre faz bem em te recomendar para esta missão. I think his Grand Master is right to recommend you for this mission.

- Missão? - Mission? Qual missão? What mission? – pergunta Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero asks.

- Não se preocupe, ninja... - Do not worry, ninja ... – diz Quan Chi, sorrindo maliciosamente e olhando fixamente no fundo dos olhos de Sub-Zero. - Quan Chi says, grinning and staring into the eyes of Sub-Zero. – Eu terei o prazer de lhe explicar bem a tarefa que você deverá realizar para mim! - I'll be happy to explain well the task you must achieve to me!

Sub-Zero continuar a olhar Quan Chi, ainda se sentindo um pouco ofegante devido ao seu treinamento. Sub-Zero continue to look Quan Chi, still feeling a little breathless due to his training. 


	5. Chapter 005: Preparing for the mission

**Chapter 005: Preparing for the mission.**

Quan Chi olha maliciosamente para o cansado Sub-Zero, que está ofegante e continua a manter seu olhar bem fixo nos olhos do feiticeiro. Quan Chi looks tired maliciously for Sub-Zero, who is panting and continues to keep his gaze firmly fixed in the eye of the sorcerer.

- E então... - And then ... vamos à missão que você deverá realizar? go to the mission that you must accomplish? Já posso explicar detalhadamente o que é que você irá fazer para mim? Now I can explain in detail what will you do to me? – pergunta Quan Chi, se dirigindo ao ninja de gelo. - Quan Chi questions, addressing the ninja ice.

- Claro que sim, feiticeiro Quan Chi, pode explicar o trabalho que quer que eu realize... - Of course, sorcerer Quan Chi, can explain the work they want me to perform ... – diz Sub-Zero, educadamente. - Sub-Zero says politely.

O Grande Mestre fica em silêncio, observando Sub-Zero e Quan Chi. The Grand Master is silent, noting Sub-Zero and Quan Chi. O feiticeiro então se aproxima mais alguns poucos passos do ninja. The sorcerer then a few steps closer to the ninja.

- A tarefa que você deverá realizar será um roubo, Sub-Zero... – informa Quan Chi. - A task you must accomplish is a robbery, Sub-Zero ... - inform Quan Chi.

- Um roubo? - A robbery? E de que? And that? – pergunta o ninja. - Asks the ninja.

- De um pergaminho. - From a scroll. – diz o feiticeiro. - Says the witch. – Este pergaminho contém um mapa que mostra a localização de um poderoso amuleto o qual estou procurando... - This scroll contains a map showing the location of a powerful amulet which I am looking for ... este amuleto, por sua vez, é protegido dentro de um templo por quatro deuses, os chamados Deuses Elementais. this amulet, in turn, is protected inside a temple for four gods, the gods called Elementals. Portanto, tudo o que eu quero que você faça, Sub-Zero... So all I want you to do, Sub-Zero ...

- Sim, eu compreendo. - Yes, I understand. – interrompe o ninja. - Stop the ninja. – Você quer que eu consiga furtar este pergaminho para que então, em posse deste mapa, você possa ir até o local onde está este tal amuleto que você deseja, não é mesmo? - You want me to be able to steal this parchment then in possession of this map, you can go to where this is such an amulet that you want, right?

- Isso mesmo, parabéns, Sub-Zero, você compreende bem rápido as coisas! - Yes, congratulations, Sub-Zero, you understand things very fast! – diz o feiticeiro numa voz extremamente irônica. - Says the wizard in a voice extremely ironic. – Mas esta não é uma tarefa simples já que realizar o roubo deste mapa não será nem um pouco fácil e é exatamente por isso que escolhi este clã de ninjas assassinos para encomendar este serviço. - But this is not a simple task to accomplish since the theft of this map will not be anything but easy and is exactly why I choose this clan of ninja assassins to order this service.

O Grande Mestre se aproxima um pouco mais dos dois. The Grand Master is coming a little bit of both.

- O senhor pode ficar tranqüilo, feiticeiro Quan Chi. - You can rest easy sorcerer Quan Chi. – informa o Grande Mestre. - Inform the Grand Master. – Conforme eu já lhe disse, Sub-Zero é muito habilidoso e por mais complicada e difícil que seja realizar a missão, tenho certeza de que ele se sairá bem e irá trazer este mapa para você,não é verdade, Sub-Zero? - As I already told you, Sub-Zero is very skilled and more complicated and difficult it is to accomplish the mission, I am sure he will do well and will bring this map to you, is not true, Sub-Zero?

Sub-Zero se vira para o Grande Mestre respeitosamente. Sub-Zero turns to the Grand Master respectfully.

- Com certeza sim... - Absolutely yes ... – diz o ninja. - Says the ninja. – Entretanto, eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa sobre esta missão... - However, I would like to ask one thing about this mission ...

- E que pergunta é esta, ninja? - And that question is this ninja? – diz o feiticeiro. - Says the witch.

- Onde é que está este mapa que devo furtar? - Where is this map that I should avoid? Eu quero dizer, você tem alguma pista da localização deste mapa, feiticeiro? I mean, you have some clue to the location of this map, witch?

- Evidente que sim, Sub-Zero. - Of course yes, Sub-Zero. – responde Quan Chi. - Responds Quan Chi. – Ele está localizado em um templo shaolin, na China, conforme eu disse ao seu Grande Mestre quando conversamos... - It is located in a Shaolin temple in China, as I said to his Grand Master when we talked ...

- Sim... - Yes .. – confirma o Grande Mestre. - Confirms the Grand Master. – E o senhor disse que daria as coordenadas que fez para o ninja que fosse realizar esta missão e que no caso é Sub-Zero, não é mesmo? - And you said it would give the coordinates for the ninja who has been performing this mission and that is the case Sub-Zero, is not it?

- De fato! - Indeed!

Quan Chi começa a mexer nos bolsos de sua roupa e tira um papel um pouco amarelado e um pouco largo, bastante amassado. Quan Chi begins to move into the pockets of his clothes and pulls out a paper a little yellowed and a bit wide, very wrinkled. Ele o entrega a Sub-Zero, que imediatamente começa a examinar o papel. He delivers the Sub-Zero, who immediately begins to examine the paper. Nele, o ninja vê que se trata de um mapa e, neste mapa, há um ponto vermelho bem marcante no canto superior esquerdo. In it the ninja sees that it is a map and this map, there is a well marked red dot in the upper left.

- Você está conseguindo ver esta marca vermelha que fiz aqui? – pergunta o feiticeiro apontando para o ponto vermelho. - Were you able to see this red mark that I did here? - The sorcerer asks pointing to the red dot.

- Sim, eu estou vendo – afirma o ninja. - Yes, I'm seeing - the ninja said. – É aqui que está o templo shaolin do qual eu devo roubar o tal mapa, certo? - This lies at the Shaolin temple of which I should steal such a statement, right?

- Exatamente, Sub-Zero... - Exactly, Sub-Zero ... este templo shaolin, conforme pode perceber por este pequeno mapa, está localizado numa região bastante montanhosa da China e é bem distante daqui do templo do seu clã... this shaolin temple, as can be seen from this small map is located in a very mountainous region of China and is very far away from the temple of his clan ...

- Sim. - Yes. – concorda Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero agrees. – De fato, é uma distância considerável até este templo... - In fact, it is a considerable distance to this temple ... mas isso não tem problema, percorrer esta distância é o de menos! but that's no problem, go the distance is the least! O que realmente interessa é como está organizada a defesa dos monges deste templo em relação ao mapa... por caso você tem alguma informação em relação a isso, feiticeiro? What really matters is how it is organized to defend the monks of this temple over the map ... for if you have any information about it, wizard?

- Eu tenho sim, Sub-Zero... - I do have, Sub-Zero ... e é por isso que volto a dizer que o roubo deste mapa não é uma tarefa fácil, ao que tudo indica a proteção deste templo é bem forte e é feita de uma grande fortaleza de monges, desde a entrada até os seus pontos mais profundos... and that is why I repeat that the theft of this map is not an easy task, it seems to protect this temple is very strong and is made of a great fortress of monks, from the entrance to its deepest point. .. a única coisa que eu realmente devo admitir que não sei é onde está o mapa no interior deste templo, então a sua tarefa Sub-Zero, é chegar neste templo e investigar o local exato do mapa dentro do templo para então conseguir roubá-lo, rompendo a forte proteção dos monges de lá! the only thing I really must admit I do not know is where is the map on the inside of this temple, then your task Sub-Zero, is to reach this temple and to investigate the exact location of the map inside the temple then able to steal it, breaking the strong protection of the monks from there! Entendeu o que deverá fazer? Understand what should you do?

- Eu entendi perfeitamente... - I understand perfectly ... – diz Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero says. – E se realmente existe uma grande e potente fortaleza de monges protegendo este templo shaolin, assim como toda fortaleza, esta deve ter algum ponto fraco, tudo o que se deve fazer é descobri-lo e atacá-lo, isso com certeza garantirá a minha penetração dentro do templo para que eu possa então localizar e furtar o mapa dos quatro elementos que você deseja. - And if there really is a great and powerful fortress protecting this temple Shaolin monks, as well as any strength, it must have some weak point, all you do is find him and attack him, it certainly ensure my penetration inside the temple so I can then locate and steal the map of the four elements that you want.

- Perfeito, vejo que você é bem esperto, Sub-Zero... - Perfect, I see that you're pretty smart, Sub-Zero ... – diz Quan Chi sorrindo maliciosamente. - Quan Chi says grinning. – Acho realmente que você será o ninja perfeito para concretizar esta missão com sucesso! - I really think you'll be the perfect ninja for achieving this mission successfully!

- Certo, e quando você quer que eu comece isto, Quan Chi? - Right, and when you want me to start doing it, Quan Chi? – pergunta o ninja. - Asks the ninja. – Você tem alguma data específica? - Do you have any specific date?

- O mais depressa possível, de preferência hoje, ninja! - As soon as possible, preferably today, ninja! – diz Quan Chi rispidamente. - Quan Chi says gruffly. – O quanto antes eu tiver posse deste mapa, mais rápido poderei conseguir este amuleto! - The sooner I have possession of this map, the faster I can get this amulet!

- Entendo... - I understand ... – diz Sub-Zero dobrando o mapa entregue pelo feiticeiro e guardando-o em seu bolso. - Sub-Zero says doubling the map given by the wizard and leave it in your pocket. – Voltarei ao meu quarto e preparei as minhas coisas para a viagem... - Return to my room and prepared my things for the trip ... garanto que roubarei e trarei este mapa o mais rápido possível para você, feiticeiro Quan Chi! I guarantee you'll steal and bring this map as soon as possible for you, sorcerer Quan Chi! Isto é... This is ... se o Grande Mestre não tiver nenhuma objeção que eu parta agora... the Grand Master has no objections that I go now ...

O Grande Mestre se ressalta. The Grand Master stands out.

- Mas é claro que não! - Of course not! – diz o Grande Mestre olhando de Sub-Zero para Quan Chi. - Says the Grand Master looking for Sub-Zero for Quan Chi. – De acordo com o senhor Quan Chi, é importante que você realize esta missão o mais rápido possível, Sub-Zero,l então, naturalmente, você deverá ir imediatamente sim. - According to Mr. Quan Chi, it is important that you perform this mission as quickly as possible, Sub-Zero, l then, of course, you should go immediately yes.

- Tudo bem então, estou indo ao meu quarto... - Alright then, I'm going to my room ...

- Confio em você, Sub-Zero! - I trust you, Sub-Zero! Não me desaponte de jeito nenhum! Do not disappoint me at all! – diz Quan Chi numa voz bastante arrogante. - Chi Quan said in a voice quite arrogant.

- Não se preocupe, já disse que prometo trazer este mapa para você o mais rápido que puder! - Do not worry, I said I promise to bring this map to you as soon as you can! – diz Sub-Zero, passando por Quan Chi e pelo Grande mestre e seguindo lentamente em direção ao templo do clã de Lin Kuei. - Says Sub-Zero, Quan Chi and passing by the Great Master and tracking slowly towards the temple of the Lin Kuei clan.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos, Sub-Zero se distancia bastante do Grande Mestre e do feiticeiro, até que ele se perde do campo de vista dos dois. After a few minutes, Sub-Zero is distant enough from the Grand Master and the sorcerer, until it loses the field of view of both. O líder do clã se vira para Quan Chi. The clan leader turns to Quan Chi.

- Senhor Quan Chi... - Mr Quan Chi ... – começa o Grande Mestre. - Start the Grand Master. – O senhor já explicou exatamente como deverá ser realizada a missão e do que ele realmente se trata para o Sub-Zero, mas está faltando apenas um detalhe... - Have you ever explained exactly how the mission should be conducted and what it really comes to the Sub-Zero, but it's missing just one detail ...

- E o que é? - And what is it?

- Como será o pagamento desta missão? - How will the payment of this mission?

Quan Chi gargalha friamente com sua boca escura e volta a olhar bem friamente nos olhos do Grande Mestre. Quan Chi coldly laughs with his mouth and dark to look back and coldly in the eye of the Grand Master.

- Eu realmente me esqueci, de fato o pagamento é muito importante,e bem, por ser uma missão de extrema dificuldade e importância, eu tenho que lhe dar um pagamento à altura, Grande Mestre e sei exatamente como irei pagar e lhe garanto que será algo que você se sentirá completamente extasiado... - I really forgot, in fact the payment is very important, and well, being a task of extreme difficulty and importance, I have to give you a payment at the time, Grand Master and know exactly how you'll pay and guarantee it will be something you feel completely mesmerized ... Hahahahaha... Hahahahaha ...

Neste momento, Sub-Zero está entrando em seu quarto. At present, Sub-Zero is entering his room. Começa a arrumar algumas coisas, rapidamente come algo e então, desce de volta ao grande salão, saindo do templo e indo ao terreno depois de quase meia hora. Ele então começa a olhar a paisagem. Begins to get a few things, eat something quickly and then descends back to the great hall, leaving the temple and going to ground after almost half an hour. He then starts to look at the scenery.

- O mapa dos quatro elementos... - The map of the four elements ... – diz Sub-Zero a si mesmo. - Sub-Zero says to himself.

O ninja pega o mapa dado por Quan Chi, desdobra-o e começa a observá-lo atentamente. The ninja grabs the map given by Quan Chi, unfolds it and begins to observe him closely.

- Com certeza vou pegar este mapa, pela honra dos Lin Kuei! - Sure I'll get this map for the honor of Lin Kuei!


	6. Chapter 006: The shaolin temple

**Chapter 006: The Shaolin temple.**

Sub-Zero continua a olhar para a paisagem que rodeia todo o terreno do templo de ninjas do clã Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero continues to look to the landscape that surrounds the entire grounds of the temple of the Lin Kuei ninjas. Ele volta a dobrar e então guardar o mapa dado pelo feiticeiro em seu bolso. He round the bend and then save the map given by the sorcerer in his pocket. Ele dá mais uma olhada na paisagem e depois se vira para o grande portão de metal que delimita a entrada ao grande terreno. He takes another look at the landscape and then turns to the big metal gate marking the entrance to the large field.

- É melhor eu partir imediatamente... – diz o ninja para si mesmo, começando a se dirigir lentamente para a saída do terreno. - I better leave immediately ... - ninja says to himself, beginning to drive slowly to the exit of the land.

Neste momento então, chega o Grande Mestre acompanhado do feiticeiro Quan Chi e então Sub-Zero se vira para os dois, fazendo uma reverência. At this point then comes the Grand Master accompanied by the sorcerer Quan Chi Sub-Zero and then turns to the two, making a bow.

- Já está partindo, creio eu, não é mesmo, Sub-Zero? – pergunta o líder do clã. - You're leaving, I believe, is not it, Sub-Zero? - Ask the clan leader.

- Estou sim... - Yes I am ... – diz Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero says. – O local é de fato distante daqui, portanto quanto antes eu partir, mais rápido chegarei ao templo e poderei pegar o mapa dos quatro elementos... - The location is really far away, so the sooner I leave, the faster I can get into the temple and get the map of the four elements ...

- Está absolutamente certo, Sub-Zero... - You are absolutely right, Sub-Zero ... – confirma Quan Chi friamente. - Confirms Quan Chi coldly. – Vá logo! - Hurry!

Sub-Zero faz um aceno com a cabeça para o Grande Mestre e para o feiticeiro e então, volta a andar mais rápido em direção ao grande portão de metal. Sub-Zero makes a nod to the Grand Master and the wizard and then back to move faster toward the large metal gate.

- Ele vai concretizar a missão, ainda mais com o pagamento que o senhor vai nos dar... - He will achieve the mission, even with the payment that you will give us ... – diz o Grande Mestre com bastante entusiasmo em sua voz enquanto observa Sub-Zero se aproximando cada vez mais do portão. - Grand Master says with great enthusiasm in his voice while looking Sub-Zero increasingly approaching the gate.

- Mas lembro novamente de que o pagamento deverá ser feito apenas se ele concretizar a missão e quando eu já possuir o mapa em minhas mãos, fui claro? - But remember again that the payment should be made only if they achieve the mission and when I already have the map in my hands, get it? – diz Quan Chi de forma bastante ríspida. - Quan Chi says quite harsh.

- Naturalmente, feiticeiro... - Naturally, wizard ...

Sub-Zero então passa pelo grande portão de metal que é aberto pelos dois ninjas que ficam de guarda. Sub-Zero then passes through the large metal gate that is opened by the two ninjas that stand guard. Eles se cumprimentam e depois Sub-Zero começa a andar, distanciando-se a cada segundo do grande portão, fazendo não só os ninjas de guarda o perderem de vista, mas também o Grande Mestre eo feiticeiro Quan Chi, que por sua vez, se vira para o Grande Mestre. They greet and then Sub-Zero starts to walk, away every second of the great gate, causing not only the ninjas guarding the lost of view but also the Grand Master and the sorcerer Quan Chi, which in turn is turns to the Grand Master.

- Bom, ao que tudo indica, eu não tenho mais nenhum motivo para permanecer aqui! - Well, it seems, I have no more reason to stay here! Estou indo embora... I'm leaving ...

- Ah, sim claro... - Ah, yes of course ... – diz o Grande Mestre fazendo uma pequena reverência para Quan Chi. - Says the Grand Master making a little reverence for Quan Chi.

- Ao final do dia eu voltarei até aqui para ver se Sub-Zero já estará de volta com a posse do mapa que encomendei... - At the end of the day I'll come back here to see if Sub-Zero will be back with the possession of the map that I ordered ... – diz Quan Chi. - Quan Chi says.

- Sim, está certo, senhor Quan Chi... - Yes, okay, Mr Quan Chi ...

Então, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Quan Chi começa a desaparecer lentamente em meio a uma fumaça preta até que não há mais absolutamente ninguém ao lado do Grande Mestre. Then, without saying another word, Quan Chi starts to fade slowly through the black smoke until there's absolutely no one next to the Grand Master.

"Ele é com certeza um feiticeiro de poderes esplêndidos..." pensa o Grande Mestre com uma expressão um pouco duvidosa. "He is certainly a splendid magician of powers ..." thinks the Grand Master with a somewhat dubious expression. "Eu realmente nunca vi alguém demonstrar habilidades como essas que ele demonstrou aqui..." "I've never really seen anyone demonstrate these skills as he has shown here ..."

Então, o Grande Mestre se vira e entra de volta no templo. Then the Grand Master turns and comes back in the temple.

As horas vão se passando e, de tarde, Sub-Zero já está bastante distante do templo do clã de Lin Kuei. Ele então pára de correr dentro de uma densa floresta, perto de uma árvore. The hours will pass and, of late, Sub-Zero is already quite far from the temple of the Lin Kuei clan. He then stops running within a dense forest near a tree.

- É melhor eu comer alguma coisa, não sei quanto tempo eu demorarei até encontrar algum outro fruto e eu preciso estar em perfeitas condições para conseguir roubar este mapa... - I'd better eat something, I do not know how long will it take to find some other fruit and I need to be in perfect position to steal to get this map ... – diz a si mesmo, enquanto observa as árvores ao redor. - Says to himself while watching the trees around.

Ele fica observando as árvores por mais alguns poucos segundos e então, ele dá um grande salto à árvore mais próxima à sua direita e rapidamente chega à copa da árvore, se apoiando de pé em um dos grossos galhos. He is watching the trees for more than a few seconds and then he takes a big leap to the nearest tree to your right and soon reaches the top of the tree, leaning on one foot in the thick branches. Ele então pega três maçãs e desce novamente com um grande e habilidoso salto. He then picks up three apples and down again with a great and skillful leap. Após isso, o ninja se senta no pé da árvore, arreia sua máscara e começa a morder uma das maçãs. After that, the ninja sits at the foot of the tree, harnesses his mask and begins to bite one of apples.

"Mas quem será aquele feiticeiro Quan Chi, afinal de contas?" pensa o ninja já quase acabando a primeira maçã e pegando a segunda. "But who will that sorcerer Quan Chi, anyway?" Thinks the ninja has almost finished the first apple and taking the second. "Ele deseja um amuleto que é protegido por quatro Deuses Elementais, segundo o que ele disse, é isso o que o mapa que devo roubar informa... "He wants an amulet that is protected by four Elemental Gods, according to what he said, this is what I must steal the map that tells ... mas o que será este amuleto? but what is this amulet? O que será que levou o Quan Chi a me contratar para conseguir este mapa para obter este amuleto, o que será que este item tem de tão especial?" I wonder what prompted the Quan Chi to hire me to get this map to get this amulet, which is that this item is so special? "

O ninja então termina de comer as maçãs que pegara em poucos minutos e logo em seguida recobre o seu rosto com a máscara de coloração azul. The ninja then finished eating apples picking up a few minutes and then immediately covers his face with the shade of blue. Ele se ergue rapidamente. He rises quickly.

"Isso não importa muito... "It does not matter much ... se a missão à qual fui designado é furtar o mapa deste templo shaolin, devo realizá-la, sem me importar pra que seja este mapa!" pensa o ninja. if the mission to which I was assigned is to steal the map of Shaolin Temple, I hold it, not caring for it is this map! "thinks the ninja.

Sub-Zero apanha do bolso mais uma vez o mapa entregue a ele pelo feiticeiro, o desdobra e começa a examiná-lo. Sub-Zero picking the pocket once again the map given to him by the sorcerer, the unfolds and begins to examine it.

- Pelo que estou vendo, do ponto em que eu estou agora... - From what I see, the point where I am now ... – começa a raciocinar o ninja. - Begins to think the ninja. – Ainda faltam alguns quilômetros para chegar ao tal templo shaolin e boa parte desta distância é formada de um cenário bem montanhoso, isso só vai retardar ainda mais minha chegada ao templo... - There are still some miles to get to such a Shaolin temple and much of this distance consists of a mountainous landscape as well, this will only further delay my arrival at the temple ... por isso eu não posso perder mais tempo aqui, tenho que continuar andando! so I can not waste any more time here, gotta keep moving!

Ele volta a guardar o mapa em seu bolso e volta a correr em grande velocidade, rumando uma direção de saída da floresta. He returns to save the map in his back pocket and run on high speed, heading toward an exit of the forest.

Enquanto isso, no templo do clã ninja de Lin Kuei, o almoço acabara e os ninjas estão treinando aos montes no grande terreno. Meanwhile, the temple of the Lin Kuei ninja clan, the lunch was over and the ninjas are training the dozen in large field. O Grande Mestre permanece em sua sala e observa toda a paisagem de sua janela completamente iluminada e ofuscada pelo sol forte. The Grand Master stays in your room and watch the whole landscape of your window completely enlightened and overshadowed by the fierce sun.

- Eu não acredito no pagamento que o senhor Quan Chi nos dará em recompensa deste mapa! - I do not believe in paying that Mr. Quan Chi will give us rewards in this map! – diz para si mesmo, com uma expressão bastante satisfatória no rosto. - Says to himself, with an expression on his face quite satisfactory. – Sub-Zero não pode falhar de jeito nenhum, se ele não conseguir trazer rapidamente este mapa para cá, eu não vou perdoá-lo, não se pode desperdiçar uma oferta como a que Quan Chi fez de jeito nenhum! - Sub-Zero can not fail at all, if he fails to quickly bring this map up here, I will not forgive him, you can not miss an offer like that Quan Chi had no way! Vamos Sub-Zero, vamos, eu confio em você! Let's Sub-Zero, we will, I trust you!

As horas continuam a se passar ea tarde está quase terminando. The hours continue to pass the evening is almost over. Sub-Zero está subindo rapidamente algumas montanhas altamente inclinadas e desviando de diversos pedregulhos que encontra pelo caminho. Sub-Zero is skyrocketing highly prone to some mountains and diverting several boulders on the way. Ele então pára de caminhar em uma região um pouco mais plana da montanha que está escalando e volta a examinar o mapa. He then stops walking in an area a little flat that is climbing the mountain and back to examine the map.

- É isso aí! - Yeah! Parece que eu já estou bem perto! Looks like I'm already pretty close! – diz Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero says. – Faltam cerca de dois ou três quilômetros, talvez. - Missing some two or three miles, maybe. Mas eu preciso armar algum tipo de emboscada... a partir de agora, é melhor que eu reduza a velocidade, se a fortaleza desses monges é poderosa então será melhor eu atacar escondido, não é bom deixar que os monges da frente do templo me vejam... But I need to set some kind of ambush ... from now, I'd better reduce your speed if the strength of these monks is powerful then I better strike hidden, is not good to let the monks of the temple front of me see ... mas para isso, eu tenho que observar o templo de longe para ver como estão organizados os monges e só depois armar alguma coisa... but for that, I have to watch the temple far to see how they are organized the monks and then set something ...

Sub-Zero ergue sua cabeça mas não vê absolutamente nenhum sinal do templo, apenas neblina da montanha. Sub-Zero rears its head but does not see absolutely no sign of the temple, only the mountain mist.

- É isso, eu preciso primeiro chegar mais perto do templo a ponto de pelo menos conseguir avistar como e onde estão os monges! - That's it, I must first get closer to the temple about to at least get sight of how and where are the monks!

Ele novamente guarda o mapa no bolso e volta a correr em grande velocidade, subindo a inclinada montanha. He once again save the map back in pocket and run on high speed, up the sloping hill. Assim ele fica por mais alguns minutos, até que entre a densa neblina que toma conta do local, Sub-Zero avista três grandes colunas. So he stays for a few more minutes, until the dense fog that takes care of the local Sub-Zero sees three main columns. Ele pára imediatamente. He stops immediately.

- Deve ser ali... - Must be there ... aquelas colunas provavelmente devem fazer parte do templo shaolin... those columns should probably be part of the Shaolin Temple ...

Ele olha rapidamente a sua volta e rapidamente se esconde detrás de alguns pedregulhos que estão misturados a alguns arbustos densos. He quickly looks around and quickly hide behind some boulders that are mixed with some thick underbrush. Ele então volta a examinar o mapa. He then turns to examine the map.

- É, parece que não há dúvidas... - It seems that there is no doubt ... ali é o templo, mas esta neblina está atrapalhando demais... there is a temple, but the fog is too disturbing ...

Sub-Zero coloca lentamente a cabeça para fora das pedras e apenas vê a sombra das três grandes colunas, aparentemente bem distantes dele. Ele então volta a se esconder. Sub-Zero Slowly put your head out of the stones and just see the shadow of three great columns, apparently well away from it. He then went back into hiding.

"Aquela provavelmente deve ser a parte mais interior do templo... "That should probably be the most interior of the temple ... então eu devo estar bem próximo da entrada, preciso esperar que esta neblina diminua um pouco para eu ver quem está na entrada do templo para conseguir pensar em algo, mas não posso demorar muito, daqui a pouco escurece e vai ficar péssimo para que eu possa fazer as observações... then I must be very close to the entrance, to be hoped that this fog I fall a little to see who is at the entrance to the temple can think of something, but I can not take long, soon will be dark and terrible that I can make the observations ...

Ele então volta a guardar o mapa dentro de seu bolso e começa a esperar a neblina da montanha diminuir. He then returns to save the map into his pocket and begins to wait for the fog of the mountain down.


	7. Chapter 007: A rival

**Chapter 007: A rival.**

Sub-Zero continua escondido atrás dos pedregulhos e arbustos, a toda hora observando as sombras das três grandes colunas, mas, a neblina continua bem densa enquanto a tarde está prestes a terminar. Sub-Zero is still hiding behind the boulders and bushes, all the time watching the shadows of the big three columns, but still a very dense fog while the later is about to end.

"Que droga, eu acho melhor começar a agir mesmo na neblina, se escurecer vai ficar muito mais complicado..." pensa o ninja colocando muito lentamente a sua cabeça para fora das pedras e olhando em direção às sombras das três colunas. "Damn, I guess I better start acting even in the fog, darken will get much more complicated ..." thinks the ninja very slowly putting his head out of the rocks and looking toward the shadows of the three columns.

O ninja fica olhando por mais alguns minutos ea neblina começa lentamente a se dissipar. The ninja is looking for a few minutes and the fog begins to slowly dissipate.

"Isso!" pensa Sub-Zero, começando a se sentir entusiasmado. "Yes!" Think Sub-Zero, beginning to feel excited. "Parece que a neblina está prestes a acabar, agora é só uma questão de poucos minutos para que eu possa agir para roubar o mapa dos quatro elementos! "It seems that the fog is about to end, now it's just a matter of minutes so I can act to steal the map of the four elements!

Apenas uma pequena parte da cabeça de Sub-Zero está para fora observando o templo e então, depois de quase cinco minutos, praticamente toda a neblina da região montanhosa desaparece. Only a small part of the head of Sub-Zero is out watching the temple and then, after nearly five minutes, virtually the entire mountain region of mist disappears. Sub-Zero então vê que, na frente das três grandes colunas há um grande portão de ferro, bem mais próximo de Sub-Zero, há quase cinqüenta metros do ninja. Sub-Zero then sees that in front of three large columns there is a large iron gate, and closer to Sub-Zero, there are nearly fifty meters from the ninja.

"Como eu imaginava! "As I imagined! As torres estão no interior do templo, a entrada já está bem próxima de mim..." pensa Sub-Zero observando atentamente a entrada do templo, ainda escondido entre os pedregulhos da montanha. The towers are inside the temple, the entrance is very close to me ... "Sub-Zero thinks carefully watching the entrance of the temple, still hidden among the boulders of the mountain.

O grande portão de ferro está guardado por quatro monges shaolin, todos carecas e com brincos nas orelhas e trajando vestes de cor alaranjada e avermelhada. The big iron gate is guarded by four shaolin monks, all bald and with earrings and wearing robes of orange and red.

"Quatro monges... Four monks ... todos eles guardando a entrada do templo... all of them guarding the entrance of the temple ... é, de fato isso vai ser complicado de se ultrapassar sem ser percebido... is, in fact it will be difficult to overcome without being noticed ... eu poderia atacar por cima ou algo assim, mas eles certamente me verão... I could shoot over or something, but they certainly will see me ... e ao que tudo indica a única forma de entrar no templo é por aí,não existe nenhum outro caminho! and it seems the only way to enter the temple is there, there is no other way! Não tem jeito, eu tenho que agir o mais depressa possível... No way, I have to proceed as quickly as possible ... se eu conseguir eliminar os quatro de uma vez, acho que não terão tempo de avisar aos demais que há invasor... if I can eliminate all four at once, I do not have time to warn others that there is an attacker ... e talvez eu consiga... and maybe I can ... bem, é isso! well, that's it! Plano formado! The plane! Já sei o que fazer para roubar o mapa!" pensa o ninja de gelo continuando a observar muito minuciosamente a entrada do templo shaolin. I know what to do to steal the map! "Thinks the ninja ice continuing to watch very carefully the entry of the Shaolin temple.

No templo dos ninjas de Lin Kuei, o Grande Mestre está no terreno que agora começa a ficar escurecido com o cair da noite. In the temple of the Lin Kuei ninjas, the Great Master is on land that now begins to be darkened with nightfall. Os ninjas jantam em torno da longa mesa de madeira posta no amplo salão da entrada. À frente do grande portão de metal, novamente um vulto preto começa a se materializar e Quan Chi aparece em meio a uma fumaça escurecida diante dos dois ninjas da entrada que estão em frente ao portão. Ninjas dine around the long wooden table placed in the large hall entrance. In front of the large metal gate, again a major black begins to materialize and Quan Chi appears amid a smoke darkened before the two ninjas that the entry are opposite the gate.

- Deixem-me entrar! - Let me in! – diz Quan Chi bastante ríspido. - Quan Chi says very harsh.

Os dois ninjas se olham e não fazem nada. The two ninjas to look and do nothing.

- Abram logo este portão, tenho que falar com o Grande Mestre! - Open this door immediately, I must speak with the Grand Master! Andem logo! Hurry! – diz o feiticeiro aos dois ninjas de uma forma extremamente arrogante. - The magician tells the two ninjas in an extremely arrogant.

Ambos os ninjas abaixam a cabeça e abrem lentamente o portão de metal. Both ninjas lowers his head and slowly opened the gate metal. Quan Chi passa rapidamente por eles e começa a cruzar o grande terreno em direção ao templo. Quan Chi quickly passes by them and begins to cross the large field toward the temple. Os ninjas então voltam a fechar o grande portão. The ninja then return to close the great gate.

- Este cara presunçoso certamente passou uma tarefa muito importante para Sub-Zero... - This guy certainly presumptuous passed a very important task for Sub-Zero ... – comenta um dos ninjas da entrada. - Says one of the ninja's entry.

- Com certeza... - Sure ... e tenho certeza também de que o pagamento da missão deve ser bem alto... and I'm also sure that the payment of mission needs to be high ... – diz o outro ninja. - Says the other ninja.

- É, provavelmente sim... - It is probably yes ...

Quan Chi cruza todo o terreno e pára diante da entrada do templo, onde está o Grande Mestre. Quan Chi crosses all land and stop before the entrance of the temple, where the Grand Master.

- Senhor Quan Chi... - Mr Quan Chi ... – diz o Grande Mestre. - Says the Grand Master.

- Alguma notícia de Sub-Zero? - Any news of Sub-Zero? – pergunta o feiticeiro friamente. - The wizard asks coldly.

- Nada ainda, ele não apareceu... - Nothing yet, he never showed up ... – diz o Grande Mestre. - Says the Grand Master. – Mas eu aconselho o senhor a ficar despreocupado, senhor Quan Chi... o senhor mesmo foi capaz de observar de perto as habilidades do Sub-Zero, tenho plena confiança nele e tenho certeza de que sua demora se deve à considerável distância que existe até que se chegue ao templo shaolin onde está localizado o pergaminho. - But I advise you to stay carefree, Mr. Quan Chi ... yourself was able to observe closely the skills of the Sub-Zero, I have full confidence in him and I'm sure your delay is due to the considerable gap that exists until it reaches the Shaolin Temple is located where the parchment.

- Sim, eu estou ciente disso... - Yes, I am aware that ... – diz o feiticeiro. - Says the witch. – Bem, não importa, acho mesmo que é esperar demais que qualquer um consiga realizar uma missão destas em um período de tempo assim tão curto... - Well, never mind, I think even that is too much to expect that anyone can accomplish such a mission at a time so short ... mas eu esperarei aqui no templo de Lin Kuei até a chegada do mapa! but I'll wait here in the temple of Lin Kuei until the arrival of the map!

O Grande Mestre momentaneamente arregala seus olhos, mas rapidamente volta à sua expressão normal. The Grand Master widens his eyes momentarily, but quickly returns to its normal expression.

- Algum problema? - Any problems? – pergunta Quan Chi com uma voz que mistura arrogância e ironia ao mesmo tempo. - Quan Chi asks in a voice that blends arrogance and irony at the same time.

- Não, não, mas é claro que não, senhor Quan Chi. - No, no, but of course not, sir Quan Chi. – responde o Grande Mestre imediatamente. - Replied the Grand Master immediately. – O senhor pode esperar aqui no templo sim, é evidente que pode! - You can expect here in the temple but, of course you can!

- Que assim seja então... - So be it then ...

Nas montanhas, Sub-Zero está por detrás dos pedregulhos, já preparado para atacar. In the mountains, Sub-Zero is behind the boulders, already prepared to attack.

"É isso aí!" pensa o ninja de gelo. "Yeah!" Thinks the ninja ice. "Agir rápido! "Act fast! Agir rápido! Act fast! Agora!" Now! "

Sub-Zero começa a dar impulso para saltar dos pedregulhos em direção à entrada do templo, mas imediatamente ele pára ao ver uma movimentação muito estranha na entrada, à frente dos quatro monges. Sub-Zero begins to push the boulders to jump towards the temple entrance, but once it stops moving when you see a very strange at the entrance, ahead of four monks.

- Mas o que é aquilo? - But what is it? Parece que tem alguém chegando ali! Looks like somebody getting there!

A noite já está caindo com a presença de uma brilhante lua cheia. The night is already falling to the presence of a bright full moon. Neste momento, um vulto começa a desferir inúmeros e rápidos golpes nos quatro monges ali presentes na entrada do grande portão de ferro do templo. At this time, a figure begins to strike many blows and fast in the four monks who were present at the entrance of the great iron gate of the temple.

- Mas o que é aquilo? - But what is it? Será que por acaso... Does it happen ... não pode ser! – diz Sub-Zero a si mesmo com uma expressão de susto no rosto. can not be - Sub-Zero says to himself with a look of fright on his face.

Sub-Zero rapidamente salta dos pedregulhos e vai correndo em uma altíssima velocidade na direção dos quatro monges que continuam a levar golpes do tal vulto. A entrada está bastante iluminada devido a duas grandes tochas presentes nas laterais do largo portão de ferro. Sub-Zero quickly jumps of boulders and will be running a very high speed towards the four monks who continue to take hits of this figure. The entrance is well lit due to these two large torches on the sides of large iron gate. O vulto age bastante rápido. Imediatamente, Sub-Zero se junta ao vulto e começa a desferir uma grande quantidade de socos nos monges. The major works pretty fast. Immediately, Sub-Zero joins the figure and begins to strike a lot of punches in the monks. Em menos de quase um minuto, os quatro monges estão caídos, sangrando bastante e completamente desacordados. Sub-Zero rapidamente se vira para o vulto eo vulto faz o mesmo movimento em relação a Sub-Zero. In less than almost a minute, the four monks are fallen, very bloody and completely asleep. Sub-Zero quickly turns to the figure and the figure is the same movement towards Sub-Zero.

- Mas... - But ... – diz Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero says.

Ele identifica que o vulto é na verdade um ninja que usa um uniforme muito semelhante ao dele, com exceção da cor, que é amarela ao invés de azul. He identifies that the figure is actually a ninja who wears a uniform very similar to his, except the color which is yellow instead of blue.

- Mas quem é você? - Who are you? – pergunta Sub-Zero em um tom bastante arrogante. - Sub-Zero asks in a tone very arrogant.

- Sou eu quem faz as perguntas aqui, imbecil! - I'm the one asking the questions here, asshole! – diz o ninja de uniforme amarelo com uma voz bastante rouca. - Says the ninja uniform yellow with a very hoarse voice. – O que é que você está fazendo aqui, Lin Kuei? - What are you doing here, Lin Kuei?

Sub-Zero rapidamente arregala os olhos. Sub-Zero quickly rolls her eyes.

- Ah sim! - Oh yes! Você... You. .. – diz Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero says. – É um ninja do Shirai Ryu, não é? - It's a Shirai Ryu ninja, right?

- Naturalmente! - Naturally! – responde o ninja de amarelo. - Answers the ninja yellow. – Eu sou Hanzo Hasashi, ou pode me chamar pelo meu codinome... - I'm Hanzo Hasashi, or you can call me by my nickname ... Scorpion! Scorpion!

- Hanzo Hasashi... - Hanzo ... Hasashi Scorpion... Scorpion ... – repete o ninja de gelo. - Repeats the ninja ice. – Tenho que te perguntar, o que alguém do clã de Shirai Ryu está fazendo aqui neste templo shaolin? - I gotta ask, what someone from the clan Shirai Ryu doing here in this temple shaolin?

- Isto não é da sua conta, Lin Kuei! - This is not your account, Lin Kuei! – diz Scorpion rispidamente. – Saia daqui imediatamente, você está atrapalhando a minha missão! - Scorpion says gruffly. - Get out immediately, you're messing up my mission!

- Eu também estou aqui em uma missão! - I'm here on a mission! – retruca Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero retorts. – Você é quem deve sair! - Are you who should leave! Eu tenho que pegar o mapa dos quatro elementos imediatamente! I have to get the map of the four elements at once! Saia logo daqui! Get out of here!

Scorpion arregala os olhos por cima de sua máscara amarela. Scorpion rolls her eyes over his yellow mask.

- Mas... - But ... do que está falando, Lin Kuei? he's talking about, Lin Kuei? – pergunta Scorpion. - Scorpion question. – Eu também estou aqui para roubar o mapa dos quatro elementos que está escondido aqui dentro deste templo! - I'm here to steal the map of the four elements that are hidden inside this temple!

Agora é Sub-Zero quem arregala os olhos por cima da máscara, encarando o fundo dos olhos de Scorpion. Now is Sub-Zero who rolls her eyes above the mask, the eyes staring at the bottom of Scorpion.


	8. Chapter 008: Disguise

**Chapter 008: Disguise.**

Scorpion e Sub-Zero continuam parados, um diante do outro e encarando-se profundamente enquanto os quatro monges shaolin da entrada do templo continuam caídos no chão, completamente desacordados e ainda sangrando bastante. Scorpion and Sub-Zero still standing, facing each other and facing each other deeply as the four monks of the Shaolin temple entrance are still lying on the ground, completely disagree and still bleeding a lot.

- Você está querendo dizer que também está aqui com a missão de furtar o mapa dos quatro elementos, Scorpion? - Are you saying that is also here with a mission to steal the map of the four elements, Scorpion? – diz Sub-Zero com uma expressão de surpresa misturada com o sentimento de raiva. - Sub-Zero says with an expression of surprise mixed with feelings of anger.

- Exatamente... - Exactly ... mas você também está aqui com este objetivo! but you're here with this goal! – diz Scorpion em um tom bastante arrogante. - Scorpion says in a tone quite arrogant. – Eu não posso acreditar nisso! - I can not believe it!

Sub-Zero olha ao seu redor e aparentemente nenhum outro monge shaolin está próximo deles. Sub-Zero look around and apparently no other Shaolin monk is close to them. Ele olha para o interior do grande portão de ferro e percebe que há um grande corredor feito de cimento e intensamente iluminado por inúmeras tochas acesas às suas laterais. He looks into the big iron gate and realize that there is a large hall made of cement and brightly lit by many torches to their side. Este corredor, por sua vez, leva às três grandes torres que antes ele havia observado. This corridor, in turn, leads to three large towers that he had observed before. O ninja de gelo rapidamente se volta para Scorpion. The ninja ice quickly back to Scorpion.

- Isso pode significar uma coisa! - This can mean one thing! Quan Chi não contratou apenas a mim para tentar roubar o mapa dos quatro elementos! Quan Chi not only hired me to try to steal the map of the four elements! – diz Sub-Zero com uma voz bastante arrogante. - Sub-Zero says in a voice quite arrogant. – Mas se ele quisesse algum outro ninja... por que não chamou mais ninjas do clã de Lin Kuei? - But if he wanted some other ninja ... why not more ninja clan called the Lin Kuei? Não seria necessário que ele contratasse um ninja de outro clã, ainda mais um ninja do clã de Shirai Ryu! It would not be necessary for him to hire a ninja clan from another, even more of a ninja clan Shirai Ryu!

- Fique quieto, Lin Kuei, seu cretino! - Hush, Lin Kuei, you jerk! – diz Scorpion violentamente. – Parece mesmo que o feiticeiro contratou nós dois para roubar o mapa, mas... - Scorpion says violently. - It seems that even the witch hired both of us to steal the map, but ... fique sabendo de uma coisa, Lin Kuei, sou eu quem irá levar este mapa pela honra dos Shirai Ryu, isso eu te garanto! let me tell you something, Lin Kuei, I who will lead this map for the honor of the Shirai Ryu, I guarantee it! Portanto, é melhor que você saia imediatamente do meu caminho, sua escória! So you better get out of my way immediately, your scum!

- Cale-se você, Scorpion! - Shut up you, Scorpion! – diz Sub-Zero se pondo bem à frente do ninja de uniforme amarelo. - Sub-Zero says getting well ahead of ninja uniform yellow. – Acha mesmo que irei embora e deixarei toda a glória do roubo deste mapa para um ninja de Shirai Ryu? - Do you really think I'll go away and leave all the glory of theft of this map for a Shirai Ryu ninja? Vai sonhando, idiota, sou eu quem levará este mapa, eu juro! Bullshit, idiot, I who will lead this map, I swear!

Neste momento, Sub-Zero abre violentamente o grande portão de ferro, penetrando no grande, comprido e largo corredor que leva às três torres. At present, Sub-Zero violently opens the great iron gate, entering the big, long, wide corridor that leads to the three towers. Logo em seguida, Scorpion também começa a correr em grande velocidade pelo corredor, indo atrás de Sub-Zero. Soon after, Scorpion also begins to run at high speed through the corridor, going after Sub-Zero.

"Eu não posso acreditar que o feiticeiro Quan Chi foi capaz de contratar um ninja de Shirai Ryu também!" pensa Sub-Zero enquanto corre em grande velocidade pelo corredor, se sentindo bastante irritado e nervoso. "A presença deste Scorpion aqui só irá me atrapalhar e me atrapalhar muito! 'I can not believe the sorcerer Quan Chi was able to hire a Shirai Ryu ninja too! "Think Sub-Zero as he runs at great speed down the hall, feeling very angry and upset." The presence of the Scorpion here only will disturb me and I SUCK! Talvez, neste momento, alguns monges lá de dentro já possam saber da presença de invasores... Perhaps now, some monks from inside may already know of the presence of invaders ... eu não posso ficar vestido assim, serei facilmente identificado, mas eu acho que já sei o que poderei fazer para resolver isso! I can not stay dressed like that, I will be easily identified, but I think I know what I can do to solve this! Começarei as buscas pela torre da direita!" Start from the tower on the right! "

Sub-Zero muda um pouco a direção de sua corrida e começa a correr em grande velocidade na direção da grande torre da direita, que, assim como as outras duas, é formada por imensos e fortes blocos de pedra. Scorpion começa a se dirigir também em grande velocidade na direção da torre da esquerda. Sub-Zero shifts a little toward his race and then run at high speed towards the large tower on the right, which, like the other two, is formed by huge blocks of stone and strong. Scorpion starts to go too at great speed towards the tower on the left.

"Lin Kuei cretino!" pensa Scorpion, cada vez mais se aproximando da torre. "Preciso pegar o mapa antes dele, não posso de jeito nenhum deixar que o clã de Lin Kuei me derrote nesta missão! "Lin Kuei cretin!" Scorpion think, increasingly approaching the tower. "I need to get the map before him, can not in any way let the Lin Kuei clan defeat me in this mission! Não vou admitir isso!" I will not admit it! "

No templo do clã ninja de Lin Kuei, dentro da sala do Grande Mestre, Quan Chi está parado, de pé e bastante impaciente diante do líder do clã, que está sentado à sua mesa. In the temple of the Lin Kuei ninja clan, into the room of the Grand Master, Quan Chi is still standing and quite impatient with the clan leader, who is sitting at his desk.

- Por favor, fique calmo, senhor Quan Chi... - Please stay calm, Mr. Quan Chi ... – diz o Grande Mestre observando a impaciência do feiticeiro. - Says the Grand Master noting the impatience of the sorcerer. – Garanto que Sub-Zero com certeza irá voltar com o mapa, não se preocupe... - Assure that Sub-Zero is sure to come back to the map, do not worry ...

- Eu só quero que ele chegue logo! - I just want him to come soon! É só isso! That's it! – diz Quan Chi arrogantemente. - Quan Chi says proudly. – Este mapa é fundamental para a realização dos meus objetivos e quero tê-lo em minhas mãos o mais depressa possível! - This map is essential for the realization of my goals and I have it in my hands soon as possible!

- Sim, eu compreendo a sua impaciência devido à importância deste mapa ao senhor, entretanto devo voltar a repetir que Sub-Zero é um ninja bastante habilidoso e que ele certamente derrotará os monges do templo e conseguirá penetrar lá dentro para furtar o mapa... - Yes, I understand your impatience due to the importance of this map to you, but I must repeat once again that Sub-Zero is a very skilled ninja and he certainly defeat the monks of the temple and be able to penetrate inside to steal the map .. . por isso fique tranqüilo, é apenas uma breve questão de tempo até que ele esteja de volta... so relax, just a short matter of time until he's back ...

Quan Chi continua bastante impaciente e com uma expressão extremamente pensativa estampada em seu rosto. Quan Chi is still very impatient and a very thoughtful expression on her face.

"Eu tenho certeza de que se Scorpion for o que conseguir o mapa, certamente o Grande Mestre dos Shirai Ryu entrará em contato comigo na hora... mas a minha única preocupação é de conseguir este mapa... "I'm sure that the Scorpion is to get the map, surely the Grand Master of the Shirai Ryu contact me at the time ... but my only concern is to get this map ... será que mesmo com esses dois ninjas lá dentro daquele templo, os monges conseguirão defender o mapa... is that even with those two ninjas inside that temple, the monks will be able to defend the map ... ou será que um dos ninjas vai conseguir? De qualquer maneira, se Sub-Zero não chegar dentro de algumas poucas horas, esperarei por Scorpion lá no templo Shirai Ryu, senão talvez o Grande Mestre de lá não possa entrar em contato comigo por eu estar dentro do clã rival deles, os Lin Kuei!" pensa o feiticeiro que começa a andar de um lado para o outro dentro da sala do Grande Mestre. or is it one of the ninjas will get? Anyway, if Sub-Zero does not arrive within a few hours, wait for Scorpion Shirai Ryu there in the temple, but perhaps the Grand Master there can not contact me because I'm within their rival clan, the Lin Kuei! "thinks that the sorcerer starts walking from one place to another within the room of the Grand Master.

Sub-Zero, neste momento, está quase se aproximando da grande entrada da imensa torre localizada à direita das demais. Sub-Zero, now, is almost approaching the grand entrance of the huge tower located to the right of others. Ele então observa a presença de três monges vestindo os mesmos trajes dos monges da entrada do templo guardando a entrada larga da grande torre. He then notes the presence of three monks wearing the same garb of the monks of the temple entrance guarding the entrance range from the great tower.

"Agora sim eles vão perceber a presença de um invasor! "Now they will perceive the presence of an intruder! Ao ataque, preciso eliminá-los rapidamente!" pensa o ninja de Lin Kuei agora bem próximo dos três monges, que imediatamente arregalam seus olhos e se põem em posição de combate. To attack, must eliminate them quickly! "Thinks the Lin Kuei ninja and now close to three monks, who immediately open wide their eyes and put themselves in position for combat.

- Atenção! - Warning! Temos invasores! We invaders! – diz um dos três monges rapidamente aos outros dois. - Says one of the three monks quickly to the other two.

Sub-Zero, em uma grande velocidade chega bem perto do monge do meio eo atinge com uma poderosa joelhada na barriga. Sub-Zero, at a great speed comes very close to the monk and the middle reaches with a powerful knee to the belly. O monge cospe bastante sangue pela boca e rapidamente cai de frente no chão em meio a um grande baque. Em menos de um segundo depois, os outros dois monges tentam desferir um soco na direção da cara de Sub-Zero, mas o ninja rapidamente se esquiva com um habilidoso e pequeno movimento para trás e logo em seguida, agarra os dois punhos dos monges, cada punho com uma mão. The monk spits enough blood through the mouth and quickly falls to the ground in front of the middle of a big thud. In less than a second later, two other monks threw a punch toward the face of Sub-Zero, but the ninja quickly with a skillful and elusive little movement back and soon after, grab the two handles of the monks, each wrist with one hand.

- Já era pra vocês! - It was for you! – diz Sub-Zero em uma voz extremamente fria e arrogante. - Sub-Zero says in a voice cold and extremely arrogant.

Os punhos dos dois monges começam então a se congelar rapidamente. The handles of the two monks then begin to freeze rapidly.

"Mas que droga! "What the hell! Essa não!" pensa um dos monges sentindo todo o seu braço começando a se congelar em uma velocidade extremamente rápida. That's not! "Thinks one of the monks around the feeling his arm starting to freeze at a fast speed.

Em poucos segundos o gelo vai percorrendo por todo o braço dos monges e pouquíssimo tempo depois, o gelo se espalha e os dois monges ficam completamente congelados. Within seconds the ice moves through the entire arm of the monks and a short time later, the ice spreads and the two monks are completely frozen. Sub-Zero então rapidamente solta os dois punhos dos monges, que agora são apenas blocos de gelo. Sub-Zero then quickly releases the two handles of the monks, who now are just blocks of ice. Neste momento, o monge do meio que estava caído devido à joelhada desferida pelo ninja, começa a se levantar segurando sua barriga, ainda sentindo uma forte dor nela e ainda dando pequenos cuspes de sangue. At the moment the monk was down the middle that due to knee fowl ninja, begins to rise holding her belly, still feeling a sharp pain in it and still giving small spits blood.

- Seu cretino... - You bastard ... agora não vai ter perdão, desgraçado! now will not be forgiven, you bastard! – diz o monge já praticamente de pé, mas com as pernas um pouco flexionadas e ainda sentindo uma grande dor em sua barriga. - Says the monk has practically standing, but with legs slightly bent and still feeling a great pain in his belly.

- Já era pra você também! - It was for you too!

Em uma grande velocidade, Sub-Zero se aproxima mais do monge, agarra a sua nuca com as duas mãos e de uma forma bastante bruta, ele abaixa a cabeça do monge ao mesmo tempo que levanta seu joelho direito. In a high speed, Sub-Zero is closer to the monk, grabs his neck with both hands and in a very crude, it lowers the head monk at the same time raising your right knee. O monge então recebe a joelhada de Sub-Zero bem no meio de seu rosto, fazendo uma grande quantidade de sangue espirrar do nariz. The monk then receive the knee of Sub-Zero right in the middle of his face, causing a large amount of blood splashing the nose. Rapidamente, o monge acaba dando um mortal para trás devido ao impacto do golpe do ninja e em seguida, o monge cai fortemente de cara no chão, agora já desmaiado e deixando uma grande poça de sangue embaixo de seu rosto. Sub-Zero observa o monge caído com um olhar bastante frio e sínico. Quickly, the monk just giving back a deadly impact of the blow due to the ninja and then the monk falls heavily on my face, now collapsed, leaving a large pool of blood down his face. Sub-Zero looks at the fallen monk with a look pretty cool and sinica.

- Ele será perfeito... - He will be perfect ... – diz Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero says.

Em poucos segundos, Sub-Zero retira todas as roupas do monge caído e as coloca sobre seu corpo, se cobrindo completamente com as roupas dele. Within seconds, Sub-Zero takes away all the clothes and the fallen monk puts on his body, completely covering it with his clothes.

- É melhor eu tirar a minha máscara, isso poderá acabar me entregando... - I better get my mask, it could end up handing me ... – diz o ninja para si mesmo. - Says the ninja himself.

Ele então remove sua máscara ea guarda rapidamente no bolso. He then removes his mask and the guard quickly in the pocket.

- A partir de agora... - From now on ... minha infiltração de verdade começa! my infiltration of truth begins! – diz Sub-Zero erguendo os seus olhos pela imensa torre de pedra localizada à sua frente. - Sub-Zero says lifting his eyes by the huge stone tower located in front.


	9. Chapter 009: An important information

**Chapter 009: An important information.**

Sub-Zero, trajando as roupas do monge dos pés à cabeça continua a olhar pela grande e comprida torre de pedra à sua frente. Sub-Zero, dressed in monk's clothes from head to toe continues to look for the big long stone tower in front. Ele então volta a olhar para o monge caído e os dois monges congelados de pé ao seu lado. He then turns to look at the fallen monk and the two monks stood frozen at his side.

- Eu preciso me livrar disso... - I must get rid of it ... – diz o ninja a si mesmo. - Says the ninja himself. – Não faço idéia se os outros monges já sabem da presença de invasores no templo, entã quanto menos provas deixar, melhor será para que eu possa me infiltrar sem ter que revelar a minha verdadeira identidade... - No idea if the other monks have known of the presence of squatters in the temple, then leave the less evidence the better for me so I can infiltrate without having to reveal my true identity ...

Sub-Zero rapidamente dá dois poderosos socos nos dois monges congelados e então, os grandes blocos de gelo se quebram rapidamente em minúsculos pedaços que ficam espalhados pelo chão. Sub-Zero quickly gives two powerful punches in the two monks and then frozen, large blocks of ice are broken into tiny pieces that quickly become scattered across the floor. O ninja de gelo então ergue o monge caído pelo pescoço, do qual tirou suas roupas. The ninja ice then lifts the fallen monk by the neck, which took off their clothes.

- Agora só falta me livrar de você, verme... - Now we need to get rid of you, worm ... – diz o ninja de Lin Kuei apertando fortemente o pescoço do monge que continua desacordado e com seu rosto cheio de sangue. - Says the Lin Kuei ninja strongly pressing the neck of the monk who is still unconscious and his face full of blood.

Então, Sub-Zero aperta ainda mais o seu pescoço e em questão de pouquíssimos segundos, o corpo do monge começa a ficar totalmente congelado. So Sub-Zero tightens further its neck and in a matter of few seconds, the body of the monk begins to be completely frozen. Logo em seguida, o ninja joga fortemente o bloco de gelo no chão, que também se transforma em minúsculos pedaços. Soon afterwards, the ninja throws strongly the ice on the floor, which also turns into tiny pieces. Sub-Zero se vira para a grande porta de metal que dá a entrada para a grande torre de pedra. Sub-Zero turns to the big metal door that gives entry to the big stone tower.

- Preciso agir imediatamente! - I must act immediately! O quanto antes eu consiga descobrir onde está o mapa, mais rápido poderei apanhá-lo! The sooner I can find out where the map, the faster I can get him!

Sub-Zero então escancara o grande portão de metal com bastante força eo caminho à frente dele se abre. Sub-Zero then flung open the big metal gate with enough strength and the path ahead of him opens. Revela-se então um amplo salão formado de tábuas de madeira com uma escadaria bem larga ao fundo. It then shows a large hall made of planks of wood with a very wide staircase in the background. Ao fim da larga, mas pequena escadaria, há uma grande porta de madeira. At the end of the range, but small staircase, a large wooden door.

- Preciso investigar imediatamente onde está o mapa! - I need to immediately investigate where is the map!

Sub-Zero olha a seu redor mas não vê absolutamente nenhum monge shaolin dentro do amplo salão. Sub-Zero looks around him but can not see absolutely no Shaolin monk into the large hall.

"Perfeito!" pensa o ninja. "Perfect!" Thinks the ninja. "Parece que eu estou completamente sozinho aqui..." "It seems I am alone here ..."

Ele começa a andar lentamente na direção da escadaria. He starts to walk slowly towards the staircase.

"Preciso agir com total naturalidade, senão, se eu for visto por monges eles podem acabar desconfiando de alguma coisa..." "I must act with total ease, but if I am seen by monks they can end up distrusting of anything ..."

Sub-Zero vai subindo lentamente a escadaria em direção à grande porta de madeira. Sub-Zero will slowly climbing the stairs toward the large wooden door.

"A presença de Scorpion aqui pode me ajudar ou me atrapalhar..." reflete Sub-Zero já quase diante da porta. "The presence of Scorpion here can help me or hinder me ..." reflects Sub-Zero is now almost at the door. "Se ele agir de cara limpa, sem disfarces como eu estou fazendo, vai me ajudar, pois se os monges descobrirem que há invasores, Scorpion obviamente será mais fácil de ser capturado, entretanto, se ele, assim como eu, decidiu andar disfarçado... "If he acts with a straight face, without frills like I'm doing, will help me, because if the monks discover that there are invaders, Scorpion will obviously be easier to be captured, however, if he, like me, decided to go undercover. .. vai ser um problema caso os monges percebam a presença de invasores pois eles começarão a investigar monge por monge, desconfiando deles mesmos e vai ser apenas uma questão de tempo até que eles investiguem a mim e aí as chances de eu ser desmascarado aqui vão ser gigantes! will be a problem if the monks perceive the presence of invaders as they begin to investigate a monk monk, distrusting themselves and will just be a matter of time until they investigate me and then the chances of me being exposed here will be huge ! Eu tenho que agir o mais depressa possível!" I have to act as soon as possible! "

Neste momento, Sub-Zero pára diante da grande porta de madeira e gira a maçaneta. A porta então se abre com um enorme rugido provocado pelo seu arraste no chão. At present, the Sub-Zero stop before the big wooden door and turns the doorknob. The door then opens with a huge roar caused by its drag on the ground.

Quan Chi continua andando de um lado para o outro dentro da sala do líder do clã de Lin Kuei, se sentindo completamente impaciente e inquieto, além disso, ele está com a mão direita em seu queixo, ainda com uma expressão bastante pensativa e ansiosa no rosto. Quan Chi keeps walking from one place to another within the room of the leader of the Lin Kuei clan, feeling quite anxious and worried, moreover, he is with his right hand on his chin, still with a very pensive and anxious expression in face.

"Que droga, parece que Sub-Zero não vai chegar com o mapa agora... "Damn, it looks like Sub-Zero will not come with the map now ... parece que terei que esperar lá no templo dos Shirai Ryu por um tempo, talvez Scorpion já tenha conseguido alguma coisa, mas só poderei descobrir se ir ao templo deles..." pensa o feiticeiro. seems I'll have to wait there in the temple of the Shirai Ryu for a while, maybe Scorpion has already accomplished something, but I can only find them if going to church ... "thinks the witch.

Quan Chi então se vira para o Grande Mestre, que está sentado à sua mesa também com uma expressão um pouco ansiosa no rosto aguardando a chegada de Sub-Zero com o mapa. Quan Chi then turns to the Grand Master, who is also sitting at his desk with an expression on his face a little anxious waiting for the arrival of Sub-Zero with the map.

- Escute, Grande Mestre... - Listen, Grand Master ... – começa o Grande Mestre. - Start the Grand Master. – Eu vou embora... - I'm leaving ...

- Mas já? - But now? Eu acehi que o senhor esperaria até que Sub-Zero retornasse, senhor Quan Chi... I Aceh that you wait until Sub-Zero return, Mr. Quan Chi ...

- Mudei de idéia... - I changed my mind ... estou indo, não vou mais esperar... I'm going, I will not wait anymore ... eu volto daqui a algumas horas para saber informações sobre o Sub-Zero eo mapa... I'll be back in a few hours to find information about Sub-Zero and the map ...

- Tudo bem, se o senhor prefere assim, está tudo certo... - Okay, so if you prefer, it's alright ...

Quan Chi então começa a desaparecer lentamente em meio a uma fumaça bastante escura e em poucos segundos ele some completamente. Quan Chi then begins to disappear slowly in the midst of a very dark and smoke within seconds it disappears completely. O Grande Mestre se levanta e vai até a janela. The Grand Master stands up and goes to the window. Lá, ele começa a contemplar a luz da grande e brilhante lua cheia da noite. There, he begins to contemplate the light of the large, bright full moon night.

"Este feiticeiro está me parecendo cada vez mais estranho e, de certa forma, cada vez mais sinistro também... "This witch is me looking more and more strange, and somehow more sinister as well ... vamos, Sub-Zero, vamos eu confio em você, volte logo com este mapa dos quatro elementos..." come on, Sub-Zero, I'll trust you, come back soon with this map of the four elements ... "

Sub-Zero entra no aposento revelado por trás da grande porta de madeira que ele acaba de abrir. Sub-Zero enters the room revealed behind the large wooden door that it just opened. Uma grande e comprida sala se revela aos seus olhos. Nesta sala iluminada com inúmeras tochas por todos os lados, há uma grande mesa, bem comprida, que vai desde a entrada até o seu fundo. A big long room is revealed to your eyes. In this room lit with many torches everywhere, there is a large table, very long, which runs from the entrance to her bottom. À mesa, está sentada uma grande quantidade de monges shaolin, todos com trajes idênticos aos monges da entrada do templo e aos da entrada da torre. At the table, sits a large amount of Shaolin monks, all dressed identical to the monks of the temple entrance and the entrance to the tower. Todos se viram imediatamente para Sub-Zero quando o ninja entra na grande sala. They all turn immediately to Sub-Zero when the ninja comes in the great room.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui? - What are you doing here? – pergunta um monge shaolin sentado quase na parte central da comprida mesa de madeira. - Asks a shaolin monk sitting almost in the central part of the long wooden table.

Sub-Zero fica calado por alguns poucos instantes olhando para os monges. Sub-Zero is silent for a few moments looking at the monks.

"É isso! "That's it! Eu preciso de alguma forma descobrir destes monges shaolin onde é que pode estar o mapa dos quatro elemntos..." pensa o ninja continuando a olhar para os monges. I need to somehow figure out where these monks shaolin is what may be the map of the four elemntos ... "thinks the ninja still looking for the monks.

- Responda, o que é que você está fazendo aqui? - Answer, what are you doing here? – repete o monge. - Repeats the monk. – Não sabe que estamos em uma situação crítica neste momento? - Do not know that we are in a critical situation right now? Volte ao seu posto! Go back to your post!

Sub-Zero arregala os olhos momentaneamente, mas logo em seguida volta à sua expressão normal. Sub-Zero rolls her eyes briefly, but then goes back to its normal expression.

- Situação crítica...? - Critical situation ...? – pergunta Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero asks. – Não... bem, eu não fui informado desta situação... - No. .. well, I was not informed of this situation ... o que é que está acontecendo? what is happening?

O monge se levanta bruscamente de sua cadeira e se dirige em grande velocidade na direção de Sub-Zero de uma forma bastante arrogante. The monk gets up suddenly from his chair and heads at great speed towards Sub-Zero in a very arrogant.

- Escuta aqui! - Listen here! – diz o monge bastante irritado. - Says the monk very angry. – Não percebe a gravidade da situação? - Do not you realize the gravity of the situation? Não estamos de brincadeira! We're not kidding! Fomos informados de que há invasores no templo, há algum tempo eles estavam à espreita apenas, mas já começaram o ataque! We were told that there are intruders in the house some time ago they were just lurking, but have already started the attack! Os monges da entrada já foram mortos! The monks of entry have been killed! Precisamos agir imediatamente, entendeu? Portanto saia daqui, a reunião de emergência que estamos fazendo é de fundamental importância! We must act immediately, get it? So get out of here, the emergency meeting that we are doing is very important! Saia já daqui e volte ao seu posto! Get out of here and go back to your post!

- Certo... - Right ... – diz Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero says. – Eu entendi... - I understand ... está tudo bem, voltarei agora mesmo. alright, get right back.

Sub-Zero rapidamente sai da sala eo monge fecha a grande porta de madeira com bastante violência. Sub-Zero quickly leaves the room and the monk closed the large wooden door with great violence.

"Eles então já sabem..." pensa o ninja, ainda parado diante da grande porta de madeira. "So they already know ..." thinks the ninja, still standing before the large wooden door. "Eles já foram informados de que há invasores e já sabem disto desde que eu cheguei nas montanhas, eles devem realmente ter espiões por toda a parte... "They were informed that there are invaders and already know this since I arrived in the mountains, they must really have spies everywhere ... bem, mas isso não importa no momento..." well, but it does not matter right now ... "

Sub-Zero começa a ouvir alguns pequenos murmúrios de dentro da sala. Sub-Zero begins to hear some small rumblings from within the room. Sub-Zero coloca o ouvido na porta de madeira. Sub-Zero put your ear to the door of wood. De lá de dentro, ele começa a ouvir o que os monges estão falando. From inside, he begins to hear what the monks are talking about.

- Com certeza, estes invasores estão atrás do mapa, é a única coisa que realmente traria alguém até este templo! - Of course, these invaders are after the map is the only thing that really would bring someone to this temple!

- Eu concordo! - I agree! Este templo é muito difícil de ser alcançado, se alguém veio até aqui, com certeza é para tentar roubar o mapa dos quatro elementos! This temple is very difficult to achieve, if someone came here, to be sure is to try to steal the map of the Four Elements!

- Sim! - Yes! Mas não se preocupem, pessoal, o topo da torre central já está mais do que protegido, assim que começou o ataque,mandamos uma grande quantidade de defesa para lá! But do not worry, folks, the top of central tower is already more than protected, so they began the attack, we sent a lot of defense to go! O mapa com certeza está mais seguro do que nunca neste momento! The map is certainly safer than ever now!

Sub-Zero arregala os olhos e sente seu coração acelerar. Sub-Zero rolls her eyes and feel your heart race.

"Topo da torre central? "Top of the Central Tower? Então é lá que o mapa dos quatro elementos está escondido!" pensa o ninja ainda com o ouvido colado na porta de madeira. Then there is the map of the four elements is hidden! "Thinks the ninja still with his ear glued to the wooden door. "Tenho que ir até lá agora mesmo!" "I have to go there now!"

Quando Sub-Zero começa a se virar para ir embora, ele sente uma mão agarrando-o fortemente pelo ombro direito. When Sub-Zero starts to turn to leave, he felt a hand grabbing him tightly on the right shoulder.


	10. Chapter 010: In the central Tower

**Chapter 010: Invasion in the central tower.**

Sub-Zero sente seu ombro direito sendo cada vez mais apertado por uma mão. Sub-Zero his right shoulder feels increasingly squeezed by a hand. Ele rapidamente se vira para ver quem é e percebe que um monge shaolin vestindo trajes iguais aos dos demais está pegando fortemente em seu ombro. He quickly turns to see who he is and realizes that a Shaolin monk wearing costumes similar to the other is getting heavily on his shoulder.

- Mas o que será que você está fazendo aqui? - But what do you doing here? – pergunta o monge com uma expressão que mistura desconfiança com raiva. - Asks the monk with a look that blends with distrust anger.

Sub-Zero rapidamente olha para os lados, mas então volta a encarar o monge no fundo dos olhos. Sub-Zero looks around quickly, but then turns to face the monk in the eye.

- Responda imediatamente o que é que você está fazendo aqui! - Respond immediately what you are doing here!

- Eu... - I. .. vim aqui, por engano, mas não se preocupe, eu já estou voltando ao meu posto, já estou ciente de que a situação que nos encontramos é bem crítica! I came here by mistake, but do not worry, I'm going back to my post, I am aware that the situation we are in is very critical! – responde Sub-Zero rapidamente. - Sub-Zero responds quickly.

- Nem pensar! - No way! – diz o monge de maneira bastante ríspida. - Says the monk quite harsh. – Você não vai a lugar algum! - You're not going anywhere!

Sub-Zero continua a encarar o monge no fundo de seus olhos. Sub-Zero continues to see the monk in the back of your eyes.

- Eu não posso perder tempo com você, nós temos invasores aqui no templo, devo voltar ao meu posto imediatamente, senão as conseqüências poderão ser extremamente graves! - I can not waste time with you, we are invaders here in the temple, I return to my post immediately, otherwise the consequences may be severe! – diz o ninja de Lin Kuei. - Says the Lin Kuei ninja.

- Acha que sou algum tipo de idiota? - You think I'm some kind of idiot? – diz o monge tentando desferir um soco na cara de Sub-Zero. - Says the monk threw a punch in the face of Sub-Zero.

O ninja rapidamente se desvia com um movimento para baixo e, imediatamente em seguida, ele atinge o monge com um poderoso soco no queixo. The ninja quickly deflects with a downward motion, and immediately after he reaches the monk with a powerful punch on the chin. O monge é arremessado ao meio da larga escadaria que leva à grande porta de madeira. The monk is thrown to the middle of the wide staircase leading to the large wooden door. Sub-Zero corre rapidamente até ele eo ergue o monge bruscamente pelo pescoço. Sub-Zero runs quickly up to him and the monk rises abruptly from the neck.

- Eu já sabia! - I knew it! – diz o monge se sentindo bastante sufocado devido ao aperto de Sub-Zero em seu pescoço. - Says the monk is feeling pretty choked due to tightening of Sub-Zero in his neck. – Você é um dos invasores... - You are one of the invaders ... caso contrário não estaria ouvindo atrás da porta! otherwise would not be listening behind the door!

- É, de fato, sou um invasor, você descobriu! - It is, in fact, I'm an attacker, you have found! – diz Sub-Zero numa voz bastante fria. - Sub-Zero says in a voice cold enough.

- O seu companheiro está vestido com uma roupa amarela... - Your companion is dressed in a yellow ... e agora descobri que o outro está vestido de monge... And now I find that the other is dressed as a monk ... – diz o monge se sentindo cada vez mais sufocado. - Says the monk is feeling increasingly suffocated.

- Ele está longe de ser o meu companheiro... - He is far from my partner ... mas acertou ao dizer que ambos somos invasores! but right in saying that we are both invaders! – diz Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero says. – Mas há uma pequena diferença entre estes invasores! - But there is little difference between these invaders! Ele será facilmente descoberto já que não está disfarçado, enquanto eu não serei descoberto já que você é o único que sabe que sou um invasor, entretanto... It will be easily discovered because it is not disguised, as I will not be discovered since you're the only one who knows I'm an attacker, however ... você vai morrer aqui e agora! you will die here and now!

Sub-Zero aperta o pescoço do monge shaolin com ainda mais força até que ele começa a cuspir sangue. Sub-Zero squeezes the neck of the Shaolin monk with even more force until it begins to spit blood. Neste momento, a cabeça do monge se congela e em poucos segundos depois, todo o corpo do monge está completamente congelado. Currently the head of the monk is frozen and in a few seconds later, the whole body of the monk is completely frozen.

- Preciso me livrar deste lixo imediatamente, se algum dos monges que estão dentro desta sala sair e vir pedaços de gelo aqui fora, certamente irá desconfiar do invasor... - I need to get rid of this garbage immediately if any of the monks who are in this room come out and chunks of ice out here, will certainly suspect the attacker ...

Sub-Zero, carregando o grande bloco de gelo em sua mão, rapidamente desce a pequena escadaria, cruza o amplo salão em grande velocidade e vai até a grande porta de metal que dá entrada à torre. Sub-Zero, carrying the large block of ice in your hand, swiftly down the small stairs, cross the large room at high speed and goes to the big metal door that gives entry to the tower. Ele abre um pouco a grande porta e coloca seus olhos na brecha. He opens a little door and puts his big eyes in the gap. Não vê absolutamente ninguém ali fora, apenas os cacos de gelo provenientes dos guardas shaolin que antes protegiam a entrada da torre. Do not see absolutely no one out there, only the shards of ice from the shaolin guards that once guarded the entrance to the tower. Esses cacos, por sua vez, já estavam prestes a derreter. These pieces, in turn, were already about to melt.

"Perfeito! Não há ninguém aqui!" pensa o ninja. "Perfect!" There's nobody here! "Thinks the ninja.

Sub-Zero rapidamente abre a grande porta de metal por completo e sai da torre, fechando bem lentamente a porta ao sair. Sub-Zero quickly opens the big metal door and exits the tower and slowly closing the door behind me. Ele então olha ao seu redor e não vê absolutamente ninguém, apenas as grandes tochas acesas no longo e largo corredor de cimento. He then looks around and sees absolutely no one, only large lighted torches in long, wide corridor of cement. Ele então larga o bloco de gelo no chão, então ele imediatamente se quebra em minúsculos pedaços de gelo. He then drops the block of ice on the floor, then he immediately breaks into tiny pieces of ice. O ninja se vira para a entrada da torre e logo em seguida, se vira para a sua esquerda. The ninja turns around to the entrance of the tower and shortly thereafter turns to his left. Vê então a outra grande torre, situada a quase cem metros dele. Then sees another big tower, located almost one hundred meters from it.

- Perfeito, se quando eu vim pra cá eu me dirigi à torre da direita, aquela só pode ser a torre central, eo Scorpion, se me recordo, se dirigiu para a torre da esquerda, ele deve estar lá na outra ponta deste templo então. - Perfect, when I came here I drove to the tower on the right, that can only be the central tower, and Scorpion, if I recall, went to the tower on the left, he should be there at the other end of this temple then . – diz o ninja, refletindo cuidadosamente sobre a situação ao seu redor. - Ninja says, carefully reflecting on the situation around you. – É isso, eu não posso perder nem um segundo sequer! - That's it, I can not miss a single second! Preciso ir imediatamente à torre central... I must go immediately to the central tower ...

Sub-Zero começa a correr em grande velocidade na direção da torre do centro e depois de pouquíssimos segundos, vê que a torre está protegida por três monges shaolin. Sub-Zero starts to run at high speed toward the center of the tower and after few seconds, you see that the tower is protected by three Shaolin monks. Ele então pára de correr e se esconde atrás de uma das tochas. He then stops running and hides behind one of the torches.

"Ali também há guardas shaolin... "Here too is shaolin guards ... isso significa que Scorpion não entrou mesmo na torre central, já que, se ele não está disfarçado, a única forma de passar seria derrotando os guardas, mas como eles ainda estão ali... This means that Scorpion is not even entered in the central tower, as if he is not disguised, the only way to go would be defeating the guards, but as they are still there ... muito bem! great! Perfeito! Perfect! Preciso matá-los rapidamente!" pensa o ninja. I need to kill them quickly! "Thinks the ninja.

Sub-Zero olha para a palma de sua mão direita e dela começa a se formar uma espada de gelo. Sub-Zero looks at the palm of his right hand and it begins to form an ice sword. A espada formada tem um tamanho bem grande e ele passa a segurá-la firme com as duas mãos. The sword has made a pretty big size and he starts to hold it firmly with both hands.

"Preciso fazer uso desta espada a partir de agora, não posso ficar congelando todos para que não haja vestígios de gelo, caso contrário será mais fácil de eu ser apanhado..." "I need to use this sword from now, I can not stand freezing up so that no traces of ice, otherwise it will be easier for me to be caught ..."

Sub-Zero rapidamente sai de trás da tocha e começa a correr em grande velocidade na direção dos três monges shaolin que defendem a entrada da torre central. Sub-Zero quickly leaves behind the torch and starts running at full speed toward the three Shaolin monks to defend the entrance to the central tower. Eles rapidamente se viram para Sub-Zero que já está bem próximo deles. They quickly turn to Sub-Zero is already very close to them.

- É ele! - It's him! O invasor! The attacker! – diz um dos monges. - Says one of the monks.

Sub-Zero rapidamente ataca o monge shaolin do meio, atingido-o em cheio no pescoço com sua espada de gelo. Sub-Zero quickly attacks the Shaolin monk in the middle, hit him full in the neck with his sword of ice. A cabeça do monge sai rolando pelo chão, enquanto o sangue começa a jorrar em uma grande quantidade. The head monk goes rolling across the floor, as the blood begins to flow in a large amount. Antes que os outros dois monges começassem a atacar, Sub-Zero dá um grande e veloz giro para a direita e atinge o outro monge, perfurando-o direto no coração. Este monge então cai morto e sangrando demais no chão. Before the two other monks began to attack, Sub-Zero gives a great and fast turn to the right and hits the other monk, punching him right in the heart. The monk then drops dead and bleeding on the floor too. O último monge avança para atacar Sub-Zero, mas o ninja de gelo rapidamente dá mais um giro bem veloz e atinge o monge também no pescoço com a sua espada. A cabeça dele rapidamente sai rolando e, assim como o outro monge, uma grande quantidade de sangue começa a jorrar do lugar onde havia antes uma cabeça. The last monk proceeds to attack Sub-Zero, but the ninja ice quickly takes another turn and fast and hits the monk also in the neck with his sword. His head comes rolling quickly, and like the other monk, a large amount of blood begins to flow from where there was a head before. Sub-Zero então rapidamente se vira para a grande porta de metal que dá entrada à torre central. Sub-Zero then quickly turns to the big metal door that gives entry to the central tower.

- É isso aí! - Yeah! Vamos lá! – diz Sub-Zero. Come on! - Sub-Zero says.

O ninja rapidamente escancara a grande porta de metal com um forte chute. Um amplo salão formado por tábuas de madeira,muito semelhante ao salão de entrada da torre da direita, se revela diante dos olhos do ninja. Entretanto, o salão está apinhado de monges shaolin trajando as mesmas vestes laranja-avermelhadas. The ninja quickly flung open the big metal door with a strong kick. A large hall formed by wooden planks, much like the lobby of the tower on the right, unfolds before the eyes of the ninja. However, the hall is crowded with monks shaolin wearing the same orange-red robes. Todos eles, quase cerca de trinta monges olham imediatamente para Sub-Zero. They all, almost some thirty monks look instantly for Sub-Zero.

"Não posso tentar passar despercebido com esta espada de gelo, devo abrir caminho imediatamente sem demora!" pensa o ninja. "I can not try to go unnoticed with this sword of ice, I immediately open the way without delay!" Thinks the ninja.

Ele começa a correr em direção aos trinta monges que assumem uma postura de combate. He starts running toward the thirty monks who assume a fighting stance.

- É isso! - That's it! Um dos invasores está disfarçado de monge! One of the attackers is disguised as a monk! – diz um dos shaolin. - Says one of shaolin.

- TARDE DEMAIS PARA PERCEBER!- grita Sub-Zero dando um grande salto para o alto, quase alcançando o teto do amplo salão. - Too late to realize !- screams Sub Zero taking a big leap upward, nearly reaching the ceiling of the large hall.

Então, neste momento, o ninja lança uma gigantesca rajada de gelo que cobre praticamente todo o salão. So this time, the ninja throws a huge blast of ice that covers almost the entire hall. Os monges colocam os braços na frente de seus corpos para tentarem se defender, mas imediatamente todos eles se congelam dos pés à cabeça. The monks put their arms in front of their bodies to try to defend himself, but immediately they all freeze from head to toe. Sub-Zero então cai de volta ao chão de pé, no salão que agora está formado de vários blocos de gelo. O ninja olha ao seu redor. Sub-Zero then falls back to ground standing in the hall which is now composed of several blocks of ice. The ninja looks around.

"Mas que droga! "What the hell! Eu devo usar a espada para não me comprometer muito! I will not use the sword to commit myself too! Não teve jeito agora, mas eu tenho que priorizar o uso da espada..." pensa Sub-Zero. There was no way now, but I have to prioritize the use of the sword ... "think Sub-Zero.

Ele olha para a frente e vê uma grande escadaria à sua frente. He looks forward and sees a grand staircase in front.

- Tenho que avançar! - Gotta go!

Sub-Zero começa a correr, subindo a escadaria em grande velocidade. Sub-Zero starts running, climbing the stairs at great speed. Depois de quase um minuto subindo bem rápido,o ninja vê uma grande porta dourada. After nearly a minute up pretty fast, the ninja sees a large golden door. Ele coloca a mão na maçaneta ea abre. He puts his hand on the knob and opens it. Revela-se então mais um amplo salão, no qual há apenas três monges shaolin sentados em estado de meditação no chão ao fundo e uma porta de madeira à parede da direita. It appears then another large hall in which there are only three Shaolin monks sat in meditative state on the floor to the bottom and a wooden door on the right wall. Sub-Zero rapidamente coloca a espada atrás de seu corpo, escondendo-a. Sub-Zero quickly put the sword behind his body, hiding it. Os três monges abrem seus olhos e vêem Sub-Zero. The three monks open their eyes and see Sub-Zero.

- Você não deveria estar aqui... - You should not be here ... – diz um dos monges. - Says one of the monks.

- Certo... é que... - Okay ... is that ... bem, eu acho que uma coisa extremamente grave está acontecendo... well, I think something very serious is happening ... – finge o ninja. - Pretend ninja. – Os monges de entrada das demais torres foram mortos e os da entrada do templo também e... - The monks of entry of the other towers were killed and the entrance of the temple also e. ..

- Já estamos cientes disso! - We are already aware of it! – diz o monge. - Says the monk. Mas não se preocupe, nós não devemos sair de nossos postos, a prioridade máxima é a defesa do mapa, você não precisa ficar preocupado... But do not worry, we should not leave our posts, the first priority is the defense of the map, you need not worry ...

"É..." o ninja começa a raciocinar. "Yeah ..." the ninja begins to reason. "O que me entregou lá embaixo foi a espada de gelo e na outra torre o que me entregou foi o fato de ouvir atrás da porta... "What gave me down there was the sword of ice and another tower which gave me was the fact that listening behind the door ... mas esses daí aparentemente não estão desconfiando de nada... but then apparently they are not suspicious of anything ... mas eu preciso removê-los deste local para que eu possa passar! but I need to remove them from this site so I can pass! Como farei isso?" How do that? "


	11. Chapter 011: SubZero in danger

**Chapter 011: Sub-Zero in danger.**

Sub-Zero continua a encarar profundamente os três monges shaolin, que continuam em estado de meditação. Sub-Zero continues to look deeply into the three Shaolin monks, who continue in a state of meditation.

- Como eu já disse, não há motivos para a preocupação... – diz o monge que já estava falando com o ninja. - As I said, there is no reason to worry ... - says the monk who was already talking to the ninja. – Eu garanto que o mapa está extremamente seguro, nenhum tipo de invasor conseguirá pôr as mãos nele, então, por favor, retire-se e volte ao seu posto, todos devem agir corretamente neste estado de emergência, vá agora mesmo... - I guarantee that the map is extremely safe, any attacker able to get their hands on it, so please, retire and return to his post, everyone should act properly in this state of emergency, go right now ...

Sub-Zero continua a encarar os três monges. Sub-Zero continues to address the three monks.

- Vocês estão absolutamente certos quanto a isso? - You are absolutely right about that? Não é preciso mesmo ter nenhuma preocupação? No need to even have any concern? – diz o ninja. - Says the ninja. – Talvez não seria mais prudente irmos até lá pra baixo e tentarmos identificar logo os invasores para conseguir cortar o mal pela raiz de uma vez? - Maybe it would be wiser to go down there soon and try to identify the attackers to get cut in the bud at once?

- Escute, se você continuar com esta insistência sem sentido, infelizmente nós três seremos obrigados a usar a força para discipliná-lo! - Listen, if you continue with this insistence meaningless, unfortunately three of us we are obliged to use force to discipline him! – diz o monge de uma forma um pouco mais ríspida. - Says the monk a little bit more harsh.

"Não vai ter jeito, eu não vou conseguir convencer esses caras a deixarem este salão!" pensa o ninja continuando a olhar fixamente nos olhos dos três monges shaolin. "It will have way, I'm not going to convince these guys to leave this room!" Thinks the ninja continued to stare into the eyes of three Shaolin monks. "Não há outra alternativa para mim agora! Tenho que atacar!" "There is no alternative for me now, I have to strike!"

Sub-Zero retira a espada de gelo detrás de seu corpo e começa a correr em grande velocidade na direção dos três monges shaolin, que, ao perceberem a movimentação rápida do ninja, se levantam imediatamente e assumem uma postura de luta. Sub-Zero removes the ice sword behind his body and begins to run at high speed toward the three Shaolin monks, who, realizing the rapid movement of the ninja, rise immediately and assume a fighting stance.

- Eu deveria ter desconfiado de que você seria um invasor! - I should have known that you would an attacker! – diz o monge do meio. - Says the monk of the medium.

- Podem se preparar! - Can be prepared! – diz Sub-Zero, já bem próximo dos três. - Sub-Zero says, since very close to three.

Os três monges saltam bem alto e Sub-Zero pára de avançar, empunhando a sua espada de gelo pronta para atacar. The three monks jump high and Sub-Zero stops moving, wielding his sword of ice ready to attack. Os três começam a cair, avançando em grande velocidade na direção do ninja de Lin Kuei. The three begin to fall, advancing at great speed in the direction of the Lin Kuei ninja. Já bem próximos dele, os três monges mudam sua posição, adquirindo uma postura de voadora. Already very close to him, the three monks change its position by acquiring a posture of flying.

"Os três têm uma sincronia muito boa!" pensa o ninja observando a rápida mudança de postura realizada pelos três ao mesmo tempo. "All three have a very good sync!" Thinks the ninja observing the rapid change of position held by three at the same time.

Eles tentam atingir o ninja com as voadoras, mas Sub-Zero se esquiva em grande velocidade com um pequeno salto para trás, fazendo as três voadoras atingirem o chão em cheio. They try to reach the ninja with the flying, but Sub-Zero dodge at high speed with a small bounce back, making the three flying hit the ground hard. O chão então se quebra fortemente nos pontos em que as voadoras o atingiram. The ground then breaks sharply at the points where the flying attained.

"É agora!" pensa o ninja. "Now!" Thinks the ninja.

Sub-Zero rapidamente dá um impulso com sua espada ea atinge certeiramente no coração do monge do meio, que cospe uma grande quantidade de sangue pela boca e imediatamente cai de costas no chão. Sub-Zero gives a quick thrust with his sword and unerringly strikes at the heart of the monk in the middle, who spits a lot of blood through the mouth and immediately falls flat on his back. Em menos de um segundo depois, os dois monges conseguem atingir dois fortes socos no rosto de Sub-Zero que cai de costas no chão, mas rapidamente consegue se levantar com um hábil e veloz mortal para trás, que o coloca de pé novamente. In less than a second later, the two monks can achieve two strong punches in the face of Sub-Zero that falls flat on his back, but quickly get up with a clever and fast backward somersault, putting it on again. O ninja seca, com a mão direita, o sangue que escorre do canto de sua boca. The ninja drought, with the right hand, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Esses monges parecem ser bem mais habilidosos que os que enfrentei até agora!" pensa o ninja. "These monks seem to be much more skilled than those who faced up to now!" Thinks the ninja.

Os dois monges avançam em grande velocidade na direção do ninja e tentam atingi-lo com mais golpes, mas Sub-Zero se desvia rapidamente de todos eles e em seguida dá um giro com uma incrível velocidade e atinge a espada em cheio na cintura de um dos monges. The two monks progressing at great speed towards the ninja and try to hit him with more blows, but Sub-Zero deviates rapidly from all of them and then gives a tour with an amazing speed and reaches the sword in the belt of a full the monks. Metade do corpo deste monge sai voando pelo salão, fazendo bastante sangue jorrar. Half the body of this monk go flying around the room, making enough blood flow.

- MAS QUE DROGA! - BUT THAT SUCK! ESSA NÃO! NOT THAT! – grita o monge que ainda está vivo. - Shouted the monk who is still alive.

Sub-Zero eo monge se encaram fixamente, o monge agora está com uma expressão que mescla medo e raiva. Sub-Zero and stare fixedly monk, the monk is now with an expression that mixes fear and anger.

- Eu lamento, monge, mas você não poderá viver agora que sabe que sou um invasor! - I regret, a monk, but you can not live now that I know I'm an intruder! – diz Sub-Zero numa voz maliciosa e irônica. - Sub-Zero says in a sly and ironic voice. – Terá que se juntar aos seus amigos! - You have to join his friends!

O monge rapidamente fecha seus dois punhos e avança em grande velocidade na direção do ninja, mas Sub-Zero rapidamente atinge a espada no pescoço dele, fazendo a cabeça do monge pular até quase o teto do amplo salão e mais sangue jorra do pescoço, agora sem cabeça. The monk quickly close its two handles and moves at great speed towards the ninja, but Sub-Zero quickly reaches the sword on his neck, causing the head monk jump almost to the ceiling of the large hall and more blood pours from the neck, now headless.

"Perfeito! Os três estão eliminados!" pensa Sub-Zero. "Perfect! The three are eliminated!" Think Sub-Zero.

O ninja olha a sua volta dentro do grande salão. The ninja looks around inside the great hall. Seus olhos param na porta de madeira localizada à parede da direita. His eyes stop at the wooden door located to the right wall.

"Ali... parece que ali deve ser o caminho para o topo da torre! "Ali .. it seems that there must be the way to the top of the tower! Devo prosseguir agora mesmo!" pensa o ninja. Should I pursue right now! "Thinks the ninja.

Ele então rapidamente corre até a porta ea abre violentamente. He then quickly runs up and opens the door violently. Ele se depara então com uma escada em formato espiral bem estreita. He then faced with a spiral staircase shape and narrow. Ele ergue seus olhos, mas não vê o fim da escada. He lifts her eyes, but do not see the end of the ladder.

"Parece que essa escada é bem longa! "It seems that this ladder is very long! Ótimo! Great! Talvez ela me leve direto ao topo desta torre, finalmente conseguirei colocar as mãos neste mapa dos quatro elementos!" pensa Sub-Zero, ainda observando a escada. Maybe she'll take me straight to the top of the tower, finally get their hands on this map of the four elements! "Think Sub-Zero, still watching the ladder.

Ele então começa a subir em grande velocidade a escada em espiral. He then begins to rise at high speed the spiral staircase.

No templo de Lin Kuei, o Grande Mestre ainda está em sua sala, se sentindo bastante impaciente e andando de um lado para o outro. In the Lin Kuei Temple, the Grand Master is still in his room, feeling very impatient and walking from side to side.

"Sub-Zero... aonde é que você está? "Sub-Zero ... where are you? Regresse logo com este mapa, por favor!" pensa o líder do clã. Return soon with this map, please! "Thinks the leader of the clan. "O senhor Quan Chi disse que voltaria daqui a algumas horas para ter notícias de Sub-Zero, mas acho que ele vai se decepcionar se não encontrar o mapa aqui quando voltar... "Mr. Quan Chi said he would return in a few hours to hear from Sub-Zero, but I think he'll be disappointed if we do not find the map when you come back here ... aquele feiticeiro com certeza me deixa extremamente preocupado, a essência que ele emana é muito sinistra, eu nunca senti algo assim..." that sorcerer certainly makes me extremely worried, he exudes the essence is very grim, I never felt anything like that ... "

O Grande Mestre continua a andar de um lado para o outro e então se senta à sua mesa. The Grand Master continues to go from one place to another and then sits at his desk.

- É melhor eu continuar meus trabalhos enquanto aguardo pela chegada de Sub-Zero... - I should continue my work while I wait for the arrival of Sub-Zero ...

Ele então começa a examinar uma grande quantidade de papeis que está sobre a sua mesa. He then begins to examine a large amount of paper that is on your desk.

Sub-Zero está subindo a escadaria em espiral numa velocidade muito alta. Assim fica por quase dez minutos. Sub-Zero is coming up the spiral staircase in a very high speed. This is up nearly ten minutes.

"Puxa vida, nunca poderia imaginar que essa escada fosse tão longa assim! Tomara mesmo que ela possa me levar ao local onde está o mapa dos quatro elementos... "Oh my gosh, I could never imagine that this ladder was so long way! Hope that she can take me to where is the map of the four elements ... pelo menos eu estou em grande vantagem em relação ao Scorpion já que cheguei até aqui primeiro! at least I'm in big advantage over the Scorpion since I got here first! Com certeza triunfarei sobre os Shirai Ryu nesta missão!" Surely triumph over the Shirai Ryu in this mission!

O ninja continua a subir rapidamente então, ele de repente sente um forte tremor e pára imediatamente de subir. The ninja continues to skyrocket then he suddenly felt a strong tremor and it stops immediately rise.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? - But what is happening?

Sub-Zero olha a sua volta e toda a escadaria treme bem forte. Sub-Zero looks around and shakes the whole staircase tight. Ele olha para baixo e percebe que a escada começa a se quebrar lá do fundo. He looks down and realizes that the ladder begins to break from deep.

- MAS O QUE É ISSO? - BUT WHAT'S THAT? – grita o ninja ao ver que a escada cada vez mais se quebra. - Shouted the ninja to see that the ladder ever more breaks.

Ele se vira para frente e começa a correr numa velocidade muito maior do que a de antes. He turns forward and begin a much greater speed than before.

"Mas que droga! "What the hell! Se essa escada continuar quebrando assim e se ela for muito longa... If you continue breaking down the ladder and if it is too long ... eu vou acabar caindo!" I'll end up falling! "

Sub-Zero continua a correr em grande velocidade e dá mais uma olhada para trás. Sub-Zero continues to run on high speed and takes another look back. A escada continua a se quebrar ferozmente. The staircase continues to break fiercely. Ele olha para baixo e vê que o degrau em que está pisando começa a rachar. He looks down and sees that the step you are stepping begins to crack.

"NÃO!" "NO!"

Sub-Zero se ajoelha e dá um poderosíssimo impulso para dar um pulo gigantesco. No momento em que salta, os degraus em que ele está se despedaçam completamente eo restante da escada continua se quebrando enquanto ele vai sobrevoando a escadaria que se despedaça cada vez mais. Sub-Zero kneels and gives a powerful impulse to take a giant leap. The moment that jumps, a step he is completely shattered and the rest of the stairs keeps breaking as he goes flying over the staircase which shatters increasingly . Ele começa então a cair e olha para frente. He then begins to fall and look forward to. Vê então um pequeno corredor formado de tábuas de madeira, onde a escadaria termina. Then see a small corridor formed of wooden boards, where the staircase ends.

"Ali! Tenho que alcançar aquele ponto, senão será o meu fim!" pensa o ninja caindo mais rapidamente no ar. "Ali! I have to reach that point, but will my order!" Thinks the ninja falling faster in the air.

Ele vai caindo e então observa que toda a escadaria até o início do corredor se quebra completamente. He will fall and then notes that the entire staircase to the top of the corridor is broken completely.

"Preciso alcançar o corredor!" pensa o ninja. "I need to reach the corridor!" Thinks the ninja.

Ele então continua a cair e se vê em linha reta com o chão do corredor, a quase dois metros dele. He then continues to fall and you see straight through the floor of the corridor, almost two meters from him. O ninja então ergue um pouco seu braço e finca a espada de gelo no chão do corredor e fica pendurado na espada fincada. The ninja then rises a bit his arm and stabs the sword of ice on the floor of the hall and hangs the sword stuck. Ele dá um leve suspiro e com um pouco de impulso, ele contorna sobre a espada e sobe ao chão do corredor, sentando-se nele. He gives a soft sigh and a little boost, it circumvents the sword and rises to the floor of the corridor, sitting on it. Em seguida, retira fortemente a espada do chão e se levanta, ficando de pé no corredor. Then cut sharply to the sword from the ground and gets up, standing in the hallway. Ele então observa o local onde antes havia uma escadaria em espiral, mas agora há apenas um grande buraco negro. He then notes where previously there was a spiral staircase, but now there is just a big black hole.

- Essa foi por pouco, se eu não estivesse com a minha espada, certamente teria morrido! - That was close, if I was not with my sword, he would have died!

Ele então se vira e observa o corredor. He then turns and looks at the corridor. Ele é pequeno e, ao fundo está localizada uma pequena porta de prata. He is small and the background is a smaller door silver.

"Eu não tenho mais noção de onde eu estou agora! "I've got no idea where I am now! Será que ali dentro está o mapa dos quatro elementos?" pergunta-se o ninja observando a porta de prata. Inside there is the map of the four elements? "Asks the ninja looking at the silver door.


	12. Chapter 12: Fierce battle in the temple

**Chapter 012: A fierce battle in the temple.**

Sub-Zero está parado no corredor formado de tábuas de madeira e continua a observar a pequena porta prateada. Sub-Zero is standing in the corridor made of wooden boards and continues to observe the small door silver.

- É isso aí... - Yeah ... eu preciso entrar... I need to get in ...

Sub-Zero vai andando lentamente em direção à porta, carregando a sua espada de gelo. Sub-Zero goes walking slowly toward the door, carrying his sword of ice. Ele então coloca a mão na maçaneta e abre a porta. Revela-se então um pequeno salão formado por um tapete vermelho no chão e ao final do salão, está uma grande cortina branca. He then puts his hand on the doorknob and opens the door. It appears then a small room formed by a red carpet on the floor and at the end of the hall is a large white curtain. Nas paredes laterais de cor dourada, há grandes janelas extremamente ornamentadas e decoradas. On the side walls of golden color, large windows and decorated extremely ornate. Sub-Zero olha ao seu redor e não vê absolutamente ninguém. Sub-Zero looks around and sees absolutely no one.

- Estranho... - Weird ... – diz o ninja para si mesmo. - Says the ninja himself. – Não há nenhum monge por aqui... - There is no monk here ... eu subi aquela escada em espiral por uma longa distância, talvez aqui já seja o topo da torre central do templo, isso significa que muito provavelmente o mapa dos quatro elementos está aqui! I went up that spiral staircase for a long distance, perhaps here is already the top of the central tower of the temple, it means that most probably the map of the four elements is here!

Sub-Zero anda um pouco pelo salão e entoa a cortina branca ao final do salão começa a se mover bruscamente. Sub-Zero walks a bit around the room and sings the white curtain at the end of the hall begins to move abruptly. O ninja de Lin Kuei rapidamente pára de se mover e dirige seu olhar à cortina. The Lin Kuei ninja quickly stops moving and directs her gaze to the screen.

"Será que vai vir alguém?" pensa Sub-Zero, empunhando sua espada de gelo. "Will anyone come?" Think Sub-Zero, wielding his sword of ice.

Então, ele começa a observar uma leve sombra por trás das brancas cortinas. Then he begins to notice a slight shadow behind the white curtains.

"Com certeza! "Absolutely! Há alguém aqui para atacar! Is there anyone here to attack! Mas se for mesmo algum monge shaolin, é melhor que eu esconda esta espada mais uma vez para tentar manter o meu disfarce..." But if even some shaolin monk, I'd better hide this sword once more to try to keep my outfit ... "

Neste momento Sub-Zero esconde sua espada de gelo atrás de seu corpo. At present Sub-Zero ice hides his sword behind his body. A sombra então vai se intensificando e então, algumas vestes laranjas e vermelhas começam a aparecer entre as cortinas. The shadow will then intensified and then, some orange and red robes begin to appear between the curtains.

"Realmente é um monge shaolin... "It really is a Shaolin monk ... ea julgar pela qualidade deste salão... and judging by the quality of this room ... o monge daqui deve ser um dos líderes do templo, provavelmente." Pensa Sub-Zero, continuando a observar muito fixamente as vestes do monge saindo entre a cortina branca. hence the monk should be a leader of the temple, probably. "Think Sub-Zero, continuing to watch very intently robes of a monk coming from between the white curtain.

Rapidamente, um monge com quase a mesma altura de Sub-Zero aparece completamente das cortinas e encara Sub-Zero logo em seguida. Quickly, a monk with almost the same height as Sub-Zero appears full of curtains and faces Sub-Zero soon after.

- Você veio até aqui... - You came here ... – diz o monge calmamente. - Said the monk softly. – Hum... - Hmm .. volte agora mesmo! back now!

Sub-Zero encara o monge shaolin. Sub-Zero faces the shaolin monk.

- Eu não posso... - I can not ... – responde o ninja. - Replies the ninja. – Infelizmente eu não posso. - Unfortunately I can not. O nosso templo está sendo invadido e estou de fato muito preocupado com a segurança do mapa dos quatro elementos e por isso... Our house is being invaded and I'm actually very concerned about the security map of the four elements and so ... bem eu vim aqui para passar algumas informações que acho importante! well I came here to pass some information that I find important!

O monge encara Sub-Zero com um olhar extremamente frio. The monk faces Sub-Zero with a look of extreme cold.

- Eu entendo exatamente o que está querendo dizer... - I understand exactly what you mean ... – diz o monge. - Says the monk.

- Entende, não é? - Mean, is it? Eu acho que seria muito prudente se nós... I think it would be prudent if we ... descêssemos e tentássemos impedir estes invasores imediatamente antes que eles possam assassinar mais de nós e, bem... descêssemos and tried immediately stop these invaders before they can kill more of us and, well ... para que nós consigamos garantir a segurança máxima do mapa! to ensure that we achieve maximum security of the map!

O monge não fala absolutamente nenhuma palavra e começa a andar lentamente na direção de Sub-Zero. The monk does not speak absolutely no word and begins to walk slowly towards Sub-Zero.

- O que... - What ... o que você acha? what do you think? – pergunta o ninja. - Asks the ninja.

- Escuta, o único caminho possível para se ter acesso ao mapa dos quatro elementos dentro do templo é passando por esta sala... - Listen, the only possible way to get access to the map of the four elements within the church is going through this room ... – responde o monge, que continuar a caminhar bem lentamente na direção do ninja de Lin Kuei. - Replied the monk, who continue to walk very slowly toward the Lin Kuei ninja. – E ninguém passou por aqui ainda, o que significa que é garantia absoluta de que o mapa esteja seguro! - And still no one came by, which means that it is an absolute guarantee that the map is safe! Até porque... para que alguém consiga passar por aqui... Up to ... because someone can come by ... é necessário me matar! you must kill me!

Sub-Zero rapidamente engole um seco com a garganta. Sub-Zero quickly swallowed with a dry throat.

"Ele com certeza está desconfiando de alguma coisa! "He certainly is suspicious of something! Ele está falando de uma forma muito estranha, tenho certeza de que desconfia de algo..." pensa o ninja encarando o fundo dos olhos do monge shaolin. He is talking in a very strange, I'm sure you suspect something ... "thinks the ninja staring at the eyes of the shaolin monk.

- Caso algum invasor chegue até esta sala, eu devo estar aqui para proteger o caminho até o mapa, portanto, eu não devo sair deste aposento sob nenhuma circunstância, entende? - If any attacker to reach this room, I must be here to protect the way up the map, so I should not leave this room under any circumstances, understand? – diz o monge numa voz bastante fria. - The monk says in a voice cold enough.

- Certo... - Right ... – diz o ninja rapidamente. - Says the ninja quickly. – Eu compreendo exatamente o que você quer dizer, mas... - I understand exactly what you mean, but ...

- Entretanto... - However ... – interrompe o monge shaolin já bem próximo de Sub-Zero. - Interrupts shaolin monk already very close to Sub-Zero. – Para um invasor chegar aqui... - For an attacker to get here ... ele deve sobreviver àquela escada que traz caminho até esta sala. he must survive the ladder that brings way to this room. Sabe, é muito difícil que alguém sobreviva àquela escada, por isso eu devo te dar os meus parabéns por ter conseguido chegar até aqui! You know, it is very difficult for anyone to survive to that ladder, so I must give my congratulations for managing to get here!

"Droga! Ele com certeza já sabe!" pensa o ninja rapidamente retirando a espada de gelo por trás de seu corpo. "Damn! He already knows for sure!" Thinks the ninja sword quickly removing the ice from behind his body.

Em poucos segundos o monge consegue desferir um poderoso soco na barriga de Sub-Zero e em seguida um forte soco no queixo do ninja. Within seconds the monk can deliver a powerful punch in the belly of Sub-Zero and then a sharp blow to the chin of the ninja. Sub-Zero então cai de costas no chão, provocando um fortíssimo baque no chão. Sub-Zero ergue um pouco seu rosto, sangrando, e olhando para o monge de pé à sua frente. Sub-Zero then falls flat on his back, causing tremendous thud on the floor. Sub-Zero stands a bit her face, bleeding, and looking at the monk standing before them.

- Como... - How ... como é que você sabe que... how do you know ... – diz o ninja sentindo muita dor. - Ninja says a lot of pain.

- Como eu sei que você é um invasor, é isso o que quer me perguntar, não é mesmo? - How do I know you are an attacker, that's what I want to ask, right? – diz o monge elevando seu tom de voz. - Says the priest raising his voice. – Pois eu vou ter o prazer de te responder antes de te mandar para o inferno! - Well I'll have the pleasure to meet you before sending you to hell!

Sub-Zero tenta se erguer lentamente, mantendo seu olhar fixo no monge. Sub-Zero tries to rise slowly, keeping her gaze fixed on a monk.

- Eu sei exatamente que você é um invasor por uma razão muito simples: a escada desmoronou! - I know exactly what you're an attacker for one simple reason: the ladder collapsed!

- E o que tem isso? - And what's this? – pergunta o ninja já praticamente de pé. - Asks the ninja has practically standing.

- A escada só desmorona com a presença de um invasor! - The ladder collapses with only the presence of an intruder! Todos os monges deste templo sabem que em um ponto da parede localizada ao lado da longa escada em espiral, a coloração é um pouco mais escura. Neste ponto, os monges devem dar três fracos socos e assim a escada não desmorona! All the monks of this temple know that at one point the wall located along the long spiral staircase, the color is slightly darker. At this point, the monks must give three weak punches and so the ladder does not collapse! Assim, todos eles são capazes de chegar em segurança até esta sala... Thus, they are all able to get safely to this room ... entretanto, um invasor não teria como saber disso! however, an attacker would not know! É uma escada enfeitiçada especificamente para impedir o avanço de invasores, se qualquer pessoa que passar por aquele ponto sem dar os três socos... It is a ladder spell specifically to prevent the advance of invaders if anyone passing through that point without giving the three punches ... a escada imediatamente começa a desmoronar! the ladder immediately begins to crumble! Mas você é bem habilidoso por, mesmo assim, ter sobrevivido e ter conseguido chegar até aqui! But you are well skilled for, yet have survived and been able to get here! Mas com certeza você é um invasor e vai morrer aqui! But surely you are an invader and will die here!

- Entendo... - I understand ... é bem engenhoso! is quite ingenious! – diz Sub-Zero, rapidamente removendo os trajes de monge nos quais estava disfarçado. - Sub-Zero says, quickly removing the robes of a monk in which he was disguised.

Então, ele rapidamente pega a máscara de seu bolso ea coloca em seu rosto. Then he quickly takes the mask from his pocket and puts it in his face.

- Se você já sabe que sou um invasor, não há mais motivos para que eu continue com este disfarce na sua frente! - If you already know I'm an attacker, there is more reason for me to go with this outfit in front of you! – diz o ninja. - Says the ninja. – Mas devo elogiar vocês pelo seu sistema de segurança! É bem eficaz, mas eu tenho péssimas notícias pra você! - But I must commend you for your security system! It is very effective, but I have bad news for you! Eu irei passar por aqui e com certeza pegarei o mapa! I'll come by and certainly picked up the map!

- Hehehehehe – gargalha o monge. - Hehehehehe - the monk laughs. – Absolutamente ninguém pode avançar por aqui! - Absolutely no one can go here! Apenas os monges com explícitas autorizações podem avançar, portanto, se você for visto em qualquer ponto além deste salão, você será identificado como invasor e será atacado imediatamente! Only the monks with explicit authorization can advance, so if you're seen anywhere beyond this hall, you will be identified as the attacker, and be attacked immediately! Isso significa que... That means ... você não colocará as mãos neste mapa, pois se caso passe por aqui por um milagre, certamente será atacado mais à frente e você não vai conseguir pegar o mapa de jeito nenhum! you do not lay hands on this map, because if you pass it on here for a miracle, will certainly be attacked ahead and you will not be able to get the map at all!

- Isso não importa! - It does not matter! Conseguirei passar por aqui e pelos demais monges e então vou pegar o mapa, cretino! Can I come by and the other monks and then I'll get the map, asshole!

Sub-Zero rapidamente dá um grande salto para o alto e tenta atingir o monge com sua espada de gelo ao cair, mas o monge se desvia muito habilmente para seu lado esquerdo e logo em seguida atinge Sub-Zero com uma grande quantidade de socos na barriga e termina a seqüência de ataques com um poderoso chute rodado na cara. Sub-Zero quickly takes a big leap up and try to hit the monk with his sword of ice to fall, but the monk is very cleverly diverts to your left and soon reaches Sub-Zero with a lot of punches in the belly and ending the string of attacks with a powerful kick shot in the face. Sub-Zero rodopia violentamente no ar e cai de frente no chão, mas ainda segurando sua espada de gelo. Sub-Zero swirls violently in the air and lands face down, still holding his sword of ice.

- Vamos, levante-se, ninja! - Come on, rise, ninja! Você não me disse que pegaria o mapa dos quatro elementos? You never said you would take the map of the four elements? Onde está essa determinação toda agora, seu desgraçado? Where is all this determination now, you bastard?

Numa grande velocidade, Sub-Zero se levanta, fugindo do campo de visão do monge, que arregala seus olhos. In a high speed, Sub-Zero gets up, fleeing the field of vision of the monk, who rolls her eyes.

"Pra onde ele foi?" pensa o monge olhando rapidamente de um lado para o outro. "Where did he go?" The monk thinks glancing from side to side.

- Atrás de você! - Behind you! – diz a voz do ninja. - Says the voice of the ninja.

O monge se vira para trás e vê Sub-Zero a pouquíssimos centímetros de seu corpo, tentando atacá-lo com a espada de gelo na barriga, mas o monge habilmente se desvia para o lado, fazendo com que a espada de gelo apenas raspe em sua barriga, que acaba ficando com um arranhão. Neste momento então, Sub-Zero começa a desferir uma grande quantidade de golpes extremamente rápidos com sua espada de gelo na direção do monge shaolin, mas o monge se desvia de todos os golpes com bastante velocidade e habilidade. The monk turns back and see Sub-Zero a few inches from his body, trying to attack him with the sword of ice on his belly, but the monk skillfully shifts to the side, causing the ice sword just scrape in his belly, which ends up with a scratch. Now then, Sub-Zero begins to strike blows a lot of very fast with his sword of ice toward the Shaolin monk, but the monk sweeps of all strokes with enough speed and skill.

"Mas que droga! "What the hell! Esse cara é bem mais forte do que os outros monges do templo!" pensa Sub-Zero enquanto continua a desferir os ataques com sua espada de gelo. This guy is much stronger than the other monks at the temple! "Think Sub-Zero as the attacks continue to strike with his sword of ice. "Mas eu com certeza irei derrotá-lo!" "But I certainly will defeat it!"

Neste momento, o monge dá um pequeno salto para trás e Sub-Zero então tenta desferir um forte golpe com sua espada de gelo, mas o monge rapidamente dá um pequeno salto para cima, se desviando do ataque e atinge Sub-Zero com um chute em cheio no meio do rosto. At this point, the monk takes a small step backwards and Sub-Zero then attempts strike a heavy blow with his sword of ice, but the monk quickly gives a little jump up, deviating from the attack and reaches Sub-Zero with a kick squarely in the middle of the face. O ninja então é arremessado a quase cinco metros para trás, caindo fortemente de costas no chão com o nariz sangrando bastante. The ninja is then thrown to nearly five meters behind, falling heavily on his back with a bloody nose a lot.

- Se eu fosse você, seguiria este conselho,ninja! - If I were you, I would follow this advice, ninja! – diz monge. – Desista de colocar as mãos no mapa dos quatro elementos, dê meia volta e vá embora! - Says the monk. - Give it up to lay hands on the map of the four elements, turn around and walk away!


	13. Chapter 013:Superiors skills

**Chapter 013: Skills superiors.**

O monge shaolin está de pé diante de Sub-Zero, olhando friamente para o ninja e com os seus dois punhos fortemente fechados. The Shaolin monk stands in front of Sub-Zero, staring coldly at the ninja and his two fists tightly closed.

- Está entendendo o que estou querendo te dizer, ninja? - You understand what I'm trying to tell you, ninja? Não ouse mais tentar me enfrentar e saia já daqui, desista de furtar o mapa dos quatro elementos! Most do not dare try to confront me and get out of here, give it up to steal the map of the four elements!

- Cale-se! - Shut up! – responde Sub-Zero, que consegue se levantar rapidamente. – Eu já cheguei até aqui! - Responds Sub-Zero, who can rise quickly. - I've come this far! Se acha mesmo que você vai conseguir me derrotar com apenas alguns golpes, está redondamente enganado, shaolin! If you really think you will be able to defeat me with just few strokes, is very much mistaken, shaolin! Eu sou do clã ninja de Lin Kuei, portanto... I'ma Ninja Clan of Lin Kuei, so ... não me subestime! do not underestimate me!

Sub-Zero avança em grande velocidade contra o monge e tenta atingi-lo com uma rasteira, mas o monge consegue se desviar do ataque com um pequeno salto para o alto. Sub-Zero advancing at great speed against the monk and tries to hit him with a sweep, but the monk can dodge the attack with a small jump upward. Sub-Zero então rapidamente dirige seu olhar para o monge shaolin. Sub-Zero then quickly directs your gaze to the Shaolin monk.

"É agora!" pensa o ninja. "Now!" Thinks the ninja.

Enquanto o monge ainda está no ar, numa grande velocidade Sub-Zero tenta atingi-lo no meio do corpo com sua espada de gelo. While the monk is still in the air, in a high-speed Sub-Zero tries to hit him in the middle of the body with his sword of ice.

"Ele é bem rápido!" pensa o monge. "He's really fast!" Thinks the monk.

A espada está prestes a tocar o corpo do monge shaolin, ainda no ar, mas ele habilmente coloca sua mão direita sobre a superfície da espada de gelo, parando-a momentaneamente e depois dá um forte impulso com esta mão sobre a espada, fazendo-o subir bem alto, quase tocando o teto do grande salão. The sword is about to touch the body of the Shaolin monk, still in the air, but he skillfully places his right hand on the surface of the ice sword, stopping it momentarily and then gives a strong push with this hand on the sword, making the climb high, almost touching the ceiling of the great hall.

- Vamos ver então quem é o mais habilidoso! - Let's see then who is more skillful! – diz o ninja dando um grande impulso no chão. - Ninja says giving a big boost to the floor.

O ninja também dá um grande salto e sobe bastante, encontrando o monge shaolin frente a frente no ar. The ninja also gives a great leap and climbs enough, finding the shaolin monk face to face in the air. Sub-Zero começa então a desferir uma grande quantidade de golpes com sua espada de gelo, mas o monge vai se desviando com o auxílio de suas duas mãos para desviar a trajetória da espada de gelo. Sub-Zero then begins to strike a lot of blows with his sword of ice, but the monk goes astray with the help of his two hands to deflect the trajectory of the sword of ice. Em poucos segundos, as mãos do monge shaolin se arranham cada vez mais. Within seconds, the hands of the Shaolin monk to scratch more.

"De fato, a força deste ninja é considerável, não é à toa que ele conseguiu sobreviver àquela escada enfeitiçada! "In fact, the strength of the ninja is considerable, it is no wonder that he managed to survive the ladder bewitched! Ele é forte!" He's strong! "

Os dois então voltam a cair ao chão, ambos de pé. The two then fall back to the ground, both feet. Os dois correm um em direção ao outro. The two run towards each other. Sub-Zero tenta atingi-lo com sua espada, mas o monge shaolin rapidamente se abaixa e levanta sua perna, atingindo um forte chute no queixo do ninja. Sub-Zero tries to hit him with his sword, but the shaolin monk quickly bends down and lifts his leg, hitting a powerful shot on the chin of the ninja. Sub-Zero sobe alguns poucos metros no ar devido ao impacto do golpe e imediatamente em seguida, o monge shaolin salta e atinge Sub-Zero, que ainda está no ar, com um poderoso soco no meio do rosto. Sub-Zero rises a few feet in the air due to the impact of the coup and immediately thereafter, the Shaolin monk jumps and reaches Sub-Zero, which is still in the air with a powerful punch in the middle of the face. O ninja volta a cair com bastante força no chão, fazendo um grande ruído em todo o local. The ninja is back with enough force to fall to the ground, making a big noise around the site. O monge volta ao chão rapidamente de pé e se aproxima velozmente de Sub-Zero que continua caído. The monk returns to the ground quickly and walk fast approaching that of Sub-Zero is still fallen. Ele então dá uma forte pisada sobre a espada de gelo, que imediatamente se quebra em minúsculos pedaços de gelo. He then gives a strong stepped on the ice sword, which immediately breaks into tiny pieces of ice.

- Agora você já não tem mais espada para se defender, ninja! – diz o monge sorrindo maliciosamente olhando friamente para o ninja caído. - Now you no longer have to defend against sword, ninja! - Says grinning monk staring coldly at the ninja dropped.

Sub-Zero ergue lentamente seus olhos para encarar o rosto do monge e então vai começando a se levantar lentamente. Sub-Zero Slowly lift your eyes to face the monk's face and then goes slowly beginning to rise. Então, o monge é mais rápido e então pega o ninja bruscamente pelo pescoço, enforcando-o e erguendo-o. Sub-Zero está com uma expressão de dor. Then, the monk is faster and takes the ninja suddenly the neck, choking him and holding him. Sub-Zero is back with a pained expression.

- Não vê que não tem absolutamente nenhuma chance contra mim, ninja? - Do not you see that has absolutely no chance against me, ninja? Por que esta insistência em pegar o mapa se está vendo que é impossível? Why this insistence on getting the map if you see it's impossible? – diz o monge, que continua a sorrir maliciosamente. - Says the monk, who continues to smile maliciously.

- Impossível? - Impossible? É isso o que você está falando, não? Mas pegar este mapa está longe de ser impossível! Is that what you're talking about, right? But get this map is far from impossible! – diz o ninja, começando a agarrar o braço do shaolin que o enforca. - Ninja says, starting to grab the arm that hangs from shaolin. – Até porque... - So why ... esta batalha está muito distante de ser concluída! Não ouse cantar vitória antes do tempo, imbecil! this battle is far from being complete! not dare to claim victory ahead of time, asshole!

Sub-Zero então, já agarrando fortemente o braço do shaolin, começa a elevar seu poder eo braço do monge, em poucos segundos se congela completamente. Sub-Zero then has strongly grabbing the arm of shaolin, begins to raise his arm and the power of the monk, in a few seconds it freezes completely. Então, o ninja consegue se livrar do enforcamento e volta rapidamente ao chão. Then the ninja can get rid of the hanging and return quickly to the ground. O monge dá alguns passos para trás segurando o seu braço que está completamente congelado. The monk takes a few steps back holding his arm that is completely frozen.

- Agora é que eu quero ver! - Now I want to see! – diz o ninja, agora com uma expressão que contém um pouco mais de satisfação. - Said the ninja, now with an expression that contains a bit of satisfaction. – Quero ver quem levará a vantagem, agora que está apenas com um braço livre para lutar! - I want to see who will take advantage, now that is just one arm free to fight!

Sub-Zero imediatamente corre na direção do monge que ainda segura o seu braço congelado. Sub-Zero immediately runs toward the monk who still holds his arm frozen.

- Que miserável... - What a miserable ... – resmunga o monge. - Mumbles the monk.

Sub-Zero se aproxima do shaolin e começa a desferir uma grande quantidade de golpes com seus dois punhos, mas o monge rapidamente se desvia dos ataques, evitando todos eles. Sub-Zero approaches the shaolin and begins to strike a lot of blows with his two fists, but the monk quickly deviates from the attacks, preventing them all. O ninja tenta atingi-lo com um chute no rosto, mas o monge rapidamente se desvia se abaixando. The ninja tries to hit him with a kick in the face, but the monk quickly deviates from going down. Em menos de um segundo depois, Sub-Zero tenta atingi-lo com uma rasteira, mas o shaolin novamente se esquiva do ataque, dando um grande e habilidoso mortal para trás. Então, os dois ficam a quase cinco metros um do outro, se encarando. In less than a second later, Sub-Zero tries to hit him with a sweep, but the shaolin again dodges the attack, giving a large and skilled backward somersault. So the two are almost five meters from each other, if staring.

"Mas que droga... "What the hell ... mesmo com o braço congelado, eu não consigo desferir nenhum golpe forte nele!" pensa o ninja observando o shaolin atentamente dos pés a cabeça. even with the frozen arm, I can not strike any strong blow it! "thinks the ninja shaolin watching intently from head to toe. "A habilidade dele é realmente incrível, a velocidade dele é bem grande ea força também... "His ability is really amazing, the speed of it is quite large and power too ... é de fato um lutador bem durão, definitivamente é o monge mais forte que eu já enfrentei aqui dentro deste templo! is indeed a very tough fighter, the monk is definitely stronger than I've had here in this temple! Entretanto... However ... eu preciso de alguma maneira quebrar essa movimentação dele, senão não vou ter nenhuma chance de derrotá-lo! E eu preciso vencê-lo para conseguir roubar o mapa!" I need some way to break that drive him, but I will not have any chance of defeating him! And I need to beat him to steal the map!

O monge sorri maliciosamente para o ninja de Lin Kuei. The monk smiles maliciously to the Lin Kuei ninja.

- Heh, parece que a vantagem da qual você falou não é tão grande assim, não é verdade, meu caro ninja? - Heh, it seems that the advantage of what you said is not so huge, it is not true, my dear ninja? – diz o monge com um tom extremamente irônico em sua voz. - Says the monk with an extremely ironic tone in his voice. – De fato, você neutralizou um pouco o meu poder de ataque ao congelar um dos meus braços, entretanto... - In fact, you somewhat neutralized my attacking power to freeze one of my arms, however ... mesmo assim você não tem chances de me derrotar! yet you have no chance of beating me!

Desta vez, o shaolin começa a correr na direção do ninja e consegue atingi-lo com uma poderosa joelhada na barriga. This time, the shaolin begins to run toward the ninja and manages to hit him with a powerful knee to the belly. Sub-Zero se curva para a frente e arregala seus olhos devido ao impacto do forte golpe, mas imediatamente depois, ele se agarra fortemente ao corpo do monge shaolin. Sub-Zero leans forward and rolls her eyes because of the impact of the strong blow, but immediately after, he clings tightly to the body of the Shaolin monk.

"Essa não!" pensa o monge, arregalando os olhos ao perceber que Sub-Zero se agarrou em seu corpo. "Oh no!" Thinks the man, opening his eyes to see that Sub-Zero clung to her body. "Ele vai acabar me congelando todo!" "He'll end up freezing all me!"

O monge então faz bastante força e se desvencilha do ninja e logo em seguida atinge Sub-Zero com um poderoso soco no queixo que cai fortemente de costas no chão. The monk then make enough strength and breaks free of the ninja and soon reaches Sub-Zero with a powerful punch on the chin falling heavily on his back. Logo depois, o monge dá um grande salto para o alto e atinge o ninja ainda caído com uma fortíssima voadora na barriga. Sub-Zero cospe bastante sangue através da máscara azul e coloca suas mãos na barriga. Soon after, the monk takes a big leap into the air and hits the ninja has fallen to a very strong flying in the belly. Sub-Zero spit enough blood through the blue mask and puts her hands on her belly. O shaolin observa friamente o ninja se contorcendo de dor no chão à sua frente. The shaolin coolly observes the ninja writhing in pain on the floor in front.

- Hehehehe! - Hehehehe! Desista, ninja, você é completamente inferior às minhas habilidades de luta! Give it up, ninja, you are completely inferior to my fighting skills!

Sub-Zero continua a se contorcer de dor no chão, ainda segurando sua barriga. Sub-Zero continues to writhe in pain on the floor, still holding her belly.

"Mas que droga... "What the hell ... eu acho que tenho de admitir que esse monge é extremamente forte, mas... I guess I have to admit that this monk is extremely strong, but ... se eu conseguir neutralizar esses rápidos movimentos dele, eu vou conseguir vencer, tenho absoluta certeza disso! if I can counteract these rapid movements of it, I'll get beat, I am absolutely sure of it! E talvez... eu acho que tenho uma idéia de como poderei conseguir fazer isso... se eu conseguir... And maybe ... I think I have an idea how can I succeed in doing this ... if I can ... eu vou conseguir virar o combate ao meu favor!" pensa o ninja de Lin Kuei ainda sentindo bastante dor no chão. I'm able to turn the match in my favor! "thinks the Lin Kuei ninja still feeling considerable pain on the floor.

- E então? - And then? Você não vai mais se levantar não é? You will not get up right? Creio que já chegou ao seu limite! I think we already reached its limit! – diz o monge com um sorriso muito malicioso no rosto. - Says the monk with a mischievous smile on his face too.

- Isso... - That ... ainda não acabou... is not over yet ...

Sub-Zero vai se levantando lentamente segurando sua barriga. Sub-Zero will be rising slowly holding his belly.

- Você ainda não me venceu completamente... - You have not won me over completely ... – diz o ninja já quase de pé. - Says the ninja is almost up.

- Mas agora é apenas uma questão de tempo até que você seja derrotado! - But now it's just a matter of time until you are defeated! – diz o monge, reassumindo a sua postura de batalha. – Garanto que em meu próximo ataque, você não vai sobreviver, ninja! - Says the monk, resuming his posture of battle. - I guarantee that in my next attack, you will not survive, ninja!

- Você acha isso mesmo? - You think so? Veremos quem vai ficar de pé no final então! We'll see who will be left standing at the end then!

O monge começa a correr numa grande velocidade na direção de Sub-Zero, que, por sua vez, assume uma postura de defesa. The monk begins to run at a great speed towards Sub-Zero, which, in turn, assumes a posture of defense.

"Preciso fazer isso bem rápido, não posso levar muito tempo e nem falhar! "I need to do it pretty fast, can not take much time and not fail! Preciso fazer isso para derrotá-lo!" pensa o ninja, observando que o monge já está bem perto, pronto para começar a atacar. I need to do this to defeat him! "Thinks the ninja, noting that the monk is already very close, ready to start attacking.


	14. Chapter 014: An important advantage

**Chapter 014: An important advantage.**

O monge shaolin já está a quase cinco centímetros do ninja de Lin Kuei que acaba de assumir uma postura de combate bastante defensiva. The Shaolin monk is already nearly five inches of the Lin Kuei ninja who has just taken a very defensive posture of combat.

- Vamos lá! - Come on! – diz o monge começando o seu ataque. - Says the monk started his attack.

O monge shaolin começa a desferir uma grande quantidade de chutes e socos com seu braço que não está congelado. The Shaolin monk begins to strike a lot of kicks and punches with his arm that is not frozen. Sub-Zero se defende dos golpes, recebendo-os todos, entretanto, sentindo fortes dores a cada golpe que ele defende com o seu corpo. Sub-Zero defends himself against the blows, getting them all, however, feeling great pain with every blow he defends with his body.

"É incrível, a força de cada um dos golpes deste cara é extremamente alta!" pensa o ninja enquanto continua a se defender fortemente com seu corpo. "It's incredible, the strength of each of blows this guy is extremely high!" Thinks the ninja as he continues to defend himself strongly with his body.

Neste momento então, Sub-Zero dá um grande salto para trás, se distanciando alguns metros do shaolin e se sentindo bastante ofegante devido aos golpes que recebeu. At present then, Sub-Zero gives a great leap backwards, moving away a few meters from the shaolin and feeling quite breathless due to the blows he received.

"Eu preciso de um pouquinho de tempo para que tudo corra certo, senão com certeza será o meu fim!" pensa o ninja encarando o shaolin no fundo de seus olhos. "I need a little time for everything to go right, but certainly will be my end!" Thinks the shaolin ninja staring deep into his eyes.

- Você ainda está insistindo em resistir, não é, ninja? – diz o monge, também encarando Sub-Zero no fundo dos olhos. – Entretanto, eu volto a dizer que você não vai colocar as mãos no mapa dos quatro elementos, garanto que sua infiltração neste templo termina aqui! - Are you still insisting resist, is not ninja? - Says the monk, also facing Sub-Zero in the eye. - However, I come back to say that you will not get their hands on the map of the four elements, I guarantee you its infiltration in this temple ends here!

- Cale-se, essa luta é que irá terminar neste momento, monge, pode ter certeza disso! - Shut up, this fight is who will end this time, a monk, you can be sure of that!

Sub-Zero fecha seus olhos e seu poder então vai se elevando. Sub-Zero closes his eyes and his power will then rising. Neste momento, a temperatura no interior de todo o salão começa a diminuir muito rapidamente. At this point, the temperature inside the whole room begins to decrease very quickly. O monge shaolin olha a sua volta e sente muito a brusca mudança de temperatura. The Shaolin monk looks around and feels very abrupt temperature change.

"Mas o que será que este ninja miserável está planejando fazer...?" pensa o monge. "But what does this lousy ninja is planning to do ...?" thinks the monk. " Mas que droga, essa baixa temperatura é extremamente prejudicial ao meu braço congelado!" "But damn, this low temperature is extremely damaging to my arm frozen!"

- É agora... - It is now ... que eu irei conseguir passar daqui! I'm gonna get going here! – diz Sub-Zero, abrindo seus olhos rapidamente. - Sub-Zero says, opening his eyes quickly.

Então, uma gigantesca quantidade de ar frio começa a sair de todo o corpo do ninja de Lin Kuei e imediatamente a seguir, toda a sala começa a se congelar. Then, a huge mass of cold air begins to leave the entire body of Lin Kuei ninja and immediately following, the whole room begins to freeze. As paredes, o chão eo teto começam a se congelar completamente. O monge shaolin olha ao seu redor completamente atordoado. The walls, floor and ceiling begin to freeze completely. Shaolin monk looks around stunned.

- Mas o que? - But what? – diz o monge bastante surpreso. - Says the monk quite surprised.

Em pouquíssimos segundos, absolutamente todo o salão está congelado, inclusive o piso. In a few seconds, absolutely the whole room is frozen, including the floor. O monge continua a olhar ao seu redor e então seus olhos param em Sub-Zero. The monk continues to look around and then your eyes stop at Sub-Zero.

- Olha só o que você fez, desgraçado! - Look what you did, you bastard! – diz o shaolin com uma expressão que mescla raiva e tristeza em seu rosto. - Shaolin says with an expression that mixes anger and sadness on his face. – Olha só o que você se atreveu a fazer em meu salão! - Look what you dared to do in my room! Vai pagar muito caro por isso, ninja! Will pay very dearly for it, ninja!

O monge começa a correr na direção de Sub-Zero, mas depois de dois passos dados ele rapidamente começa a se desequilibrar no chão que agora na verdade é uma pista de gelo. The monk begins to run toward Sub-Zero, but after two steps he quickly begins to disrupt the ground that now is actually an ice rink.

- Essa não! - Oh, no! – fala o monge olhando para o chão. - Says the monk staring at the floor. – Eu não posso acreditar... - I can not believe ...

- Mas acredite! - Believe me!

Sub-Zero imediatamente corre em grande velocidade, quase que deslizando no chão congelado na direção do monge, que ainda está desequilibrado e então começa a atingi-lo com uma grande quantidade de socos na barriga e no rosto, enquanto o shaolin recebe todos os ataques em cheio e não consegue se defender de nenhum. Sub-Zero immediately runs at high speed, almost slipping on the frozen ground toward the monk, who is still unbalanced and then starts to hit him with a lot of punches in the stomach and face, while the Shaolin receives all attacks in full and can not fend off any.

- Agora veremos que é o mais habilidoso no final das contas! - Now we see what is most skillful in the end! – diz o ninja continuando a golpear muito ferozmente o shaolin. - Says the continuing strike ninja shaolin very fiercely.

Sub-Zero então termina a seqüencia de ataques com um poderoso soco no queixo do monge, que o recebe em cheio e cai fortemente de costas no chão congelado, provocando um forte ruído de impacto que ecoa por todo o salão. Sub-Zero then ends the string of attacks with a powerful punch on the chin of a monk, who will receive full and falls back sharply on the frozen ground, causing a strong impact noise that echoes throughout the hall. O monge rapidamente começa a tentar se levantar. The monk quickly start trying to get up.

- Está percebendo que você é quem não tem mais nenhuma escapatória neste combate, não é? – diz Sub-Zero olhando fixamente o monge que tenta se erguer sentindo várias dores em seu corpo. - You realize that you are who has no further refuge in this fight, right? - Sub-Zero says staring at the monk who tries to lift feeling various pains in your body.

- Agora eu entendo... - Now I understand ... de fato, você é muito esperto, ninja. in fact, you are very smart, ninja.

O monge agora já está quase de pé, mas com diversos ferimentos por todo o corpo. The monk is now almost upright, but with several injuries throughout the body.

- Entende agora? - Do you understand now? Eu congelei toda esta sala para que você não possa mais se movimentar como antes! I froze all this room so that you can no longer move as before! Eu definitivamente tenho que assumir que sua velocidade e força são extremamente altas, está em níveis muito elevados... I definitely have to assume that his speed and strength are extremely high, is at very high levels ... entretanto, você deve admitir também que não pode manter esta qualidade de movimento em um ambiente completamente congelado, você com certeza não é treinado para se movimentar em um ambiente como este! however, you must also admit that it can not maintain this quality of movement in a completely frozen, you certainly are not trained to move in an environment like this!

O monge começa a encarar Sub-Zero com uma expressão de fúria em seu rosto. The monk begins to face Sub-Zero with a look of fury on his face.

- Entretanto, enquanto você está em total desvantagem, eu acabo ganhando uma vantagem absurda em relação a você, já que eu tenho uma grande capacidade de me movimentar em um ambiente completamente congelado como este salão está agora! - However, while you're at a major disadvantage, I just absurd gaining an advantage over you, since I have a great ability to move me in a completely frozen as this room looks now! Em resumo... In summary ... você é quem sairá derrotado deste combate! you are who defeated will leave this fight!

Sub-Zero parte rapidamente na direção do monge eo atinge com uma poderosa joelhada na barriga, fazendo o monge se curvar todo para frente e cuspir uma grande quantidade de sangue. Sub-Zero part quickly toward the monk and strikes with a powerful knee to the stomach, causing the monk to twist around forward and spit a lot of blood.

"O pior de tudo... "The worst thing ... é que eu acho que este cretino tem razão nisso que ele está me dizendo!" pensa o monge, no momento em que recebe o ataque do ninja. is that I think this is right in that asshole that he is telling me! "the monk thinks, when it gets to the attack of the ninja. "Eu realmente não tenho mesmo nenhuma habilidade de me mover bem num lugar destes! "I really do not even have no ability to move me well in such a place! Droga, será que não vai ter nenhuma maneira de eu derrotar este cara e proteger o mapa dos quatro elementos?" Damn, you will not have any way I can beat this guy and protect the map of the four elements? "

Imediatamente depois da forte joelhada, Sub-Zero pega a nunca da cabeça do shaolin com uma das mãos e com a outra começa a desferir vários socos no meio do rosto do monge. Immediately after the knee strong, Sub-Zero never gets to the head of shaolin with one hand and the other begins to strike several blows in the middle of the monk's face. Em poucos segundos todo o seu rosto fica cheio de sangue e em seguida, Sub-Zero dá um rápido e habilidosos giro, terminando a seqüencia de golpes com um chute rodado no rosto do monge, que cospe bastante sangue pela boca, rodopia bastante no ar e cai fortemente de frente no chão, deixando uma grande poça embaixo de si na regiam em que caiu. Within seconds his whole face is full of blood and then Sub-Zero gives you a fast and skillful spin, ending the string of hits with a kick shot in the face of the monk, who spits enough blood through the mouth, much in the air swirls and falls heavily to the ground in front, leaving a large puddle beneath them in governing where it fell. Sub-Zero olha para o monge caído com um sorriso malicioso por trás de sua máscara azul. Sub-Zero looks at the fallen monk with a smirk behind his mask blue.

No templo do clã ninja de Lin Kuei, o Grande Mestre está sentado à sua mesa examinando uma grande quantidade de papeis e escrevendo em vários deles. In the temple of the Lin Kuei ninja clan, the Grand Master sits at his desk looking at a lot of papers and writing in several of them. Assim fica por mais alguns segundos e então ele de repente pára. Thus it is for a few seconds and then it suddenly stops.

"Que droga, eu não consigo me concentrar!" pensa o Grande Mestre rapidamente se levantando de sua cadeira e indo até a janela. "Dammit, I can not concentrate!" Thinks the Grand Master quickly rising from his chair and going to the window.

Ele então começa a observar a grande paisagem escura. He then begins to see the big dark landscape.

"Eu acho mesmo que só vou conseguir voltar a ficar tranqüilo quando eu ver Sub-Zero aqui, na minha frente, já com a posse do tal mapa e então conseguir o pagamento do senhor Quan Chi!" pensa o líder do clã olhando fixamente para o céu escuro e estrelado através da janela de sua sala. "I really think I'll just get back to stay calm when I see Sub-Zero here in front of me, already in possession of such a map and then get the payment of Mr. Quan Chi!" Thinks the clan leader staring the dark sky and stars through the window of his room. "Um pagamento como o que o feiticeiro está oferecendo ao nosso clã não é algo que aparece todo dia! "A pay and what the wizard is offering to our clan is not something that appears every day! O Sub-Zero tem que conseguir cumprir esta missão! The Sub-Zero has to successfully fulfill this mission! Tem que conseguir!" Gotta get it! "

Ele então começa a andar de um lado para o outro dentro de sua sala, se sentindo extremamente inquieto e impaciente. He then begins to walk from one side to the other inside your room, feeling very uneasy and impatient.

"Eu só estou torcendo para que o senhor Quan Chi demore bastante até voltar aqui para ter notícias do mapa para que haja mais tempo para que Sub-Zero consiga regressar em segurança com o mapa!" "I'm just hoping that Mr. Quan Chi takes a lot to come back here to get the news of the map to allow more time for Sub-Zero can return safely to the map!"

Ele então volta a examinar a grande paisagem escura através da janela. He then turns to examine the vast dark landscape through the window.

O monge shaolin começa a tentar se levantar lentamente, mas Sub-Zero age rapidamente e atinge-o com uma brutal cotovelada na nuca. The Shaolin monk starts trying to get up slowly, but Sub-Zero acts quickly and hits him with a brutal elbow to the neck. O monge então bate o rosto fortemente no chão congelado, fazendo mais sangue jorrar do local. The monk then hit his face heavily on frozen ground, causing more blood gushing from the site.

- É o fim! - It's the end! Não há mais sentido para continuarmos este combate! – diz Sub-Zero. No more sense to continue this fight! - Sub-Zero says.

O ninja se ajoelha ao lado do monge que está se contorcendo de dor no chão, coberto de sangue e se sentindo completamente tonto. The ninja kneels beside the monk who is writhing in pain on the floor, bloodied and feeling quite dizzy. O ninja vira o monge, fazendo com que ele fique virado de barriga para cima. Ele então tenta olhar o ninja, mas consegue ver apenas um vulto azul com sua visão completamente turva. The ninja had seen the monk, so he is facing belly up. He then tries to look at the ninja, but can only see a blue figure with his vision blurred completely.

- Eu poderia até poupar a sua vida... - I might even save your life ... – diz o ninja levantando-se lentamente e mantendo seu olhar fixo no monge. - Ninja says the rising slowly and keeping your eyes fixed on the monk. – Mas não vou fazer isso! - But I will not do that!

Sub-Zero dá uma fortíssima pisada na barriga do shaolin que cospe bastante sangue pela boca. Sub-Zero gives a very strong bruised belly shaolin spitting enough blood through the mouth.

- Você se sentiu muito superior e pela honra dos Lin Kuei... - Did you feel much higher and the honor of Lin Kuei ... você será despedaçado, cretino! you will be torn up, asshole!

Sub-Zero concentra uma certa quantidade de poder entre suas mãos e rapidamente lança a rajada de gelo na direção do monge caído. Sub-Zero focuses a certain amount of power in his hands and quickly throw a flurry of ice toward the fallen monk. Imediatamente todo o corpo do monge se congela, fazendo-o ficar exatamente igual a todo o chão congelado do salão. Immediately the whole body of the monk is frozen, causing it to be exactly like all the frozen ground of the hall. Em seguida, Sub-Zero faz um olhar extremamente frio e seco e pisa fortemente sobre o monge congelado e então, ele se quebra em minúsculos pedacinhos de gelo que ficam espalhados pelo chão. Then Sub-Zero makes one look very cold and dry, treads heavily on the monk and then frozen, it breaks into tiny little pieces of ice that lay scattered on the floor.

- Vitória! - Victory! – diz Sub-Zero, observando os pedacinhos de gelo recém-formados. – Está tudo acabado agora! - Sub-Zero says, noting the ice chips graduates. - It's all over now!


	15. Chapter 015:The top of the central tower

**Chapter 015: The top of the central tower.**

Os pequenos pedaços de gelo quebrado estão sendo observados por Sub-Zero. O ninja de Lin Kuei então desvia seu olhar dos pequenos pedaços de gelo para o redor do salão completamente congelado. Small pieces of broken ice are being watched by Sub-Zero. The Lin Kuei ninja then shifts his gaze from small pieces of ice around the hall to the completely frozen.

- Muito bem, eu já derrotei o guardião shaolin deste aposento, agora eu preciso seguir para chegar ao local onde está o mapa dos quatro elementos... - Well, I've beaten the keeper shaolin this room, now I need to follow to get to where is the map of the four elements ... mas por onde será que devo seguir? but where should I go? – pergunta-se o ninja continuando a olhar ao redor de todo o salão. - Asks the ninja still looking around the whole room.

Sub-Zero dá uns poucos e pequenos passos para frente, mas então pára e continua a olhar e examinar atentamente o cenário ao seu redor. Sub-Zero and gives a few small steps forward, but then stops and continues to look closely and examine the scenery around you.

- Eu acabei congelando o salão inteiro, talvez tenha acabado vetando a saída do salão... - I ended up freezing the whole room, maybe just vetoing the departure lounge ...

Ele continua a olhar para todos os lados do salão por alguns segundos, mas então ele se recorda da imagem que ele viu assim que entrou no salão. He continues to look at all sides of the hall for a few seconds, but then he remembers the image he saw upon entering the hall.

- As cortinas brancas! - The white curtains! Eu me recordo que este monge saiu detrás daquelas cortinas brancas que ficam no fundo do salão. I remember that this monk came from behind those curtains that are white on the back of the room.

Ele olha à frente e vê um grande bloco de gelo. He looks ahead and sees a large block of ice.

- Naturalmente eu acabei congelando as cortinas também... - Of course I ended up freezing the blinds as well ... que droga! Bem, não importa... damn it! Well, no matter ... eu preciso continuar a minha missão... I must continue my mission ... eu só torço para que Scorpion já esteja capturado em algum local ou que ele já tenha sido derrotado, isso realmente seria muito bom... I'm just hoping that Scorpion is already captured somewhere or that he has already been defeated, it really would be nice ... bem, vamos lá! well, let's go!

Sub-Zero corre em grande velocidade até o fundo do salão e pára diante da grande massa de gelo. Sub-Zero runs on high speed until the back of the room and stops in front of the great mass of ice.

- Com certeza! - Absolutely! Essas são as cortinas, preciso abrir caminho para seguir! These are the curtains, I need to open the way to go!

O ninja então assume uma postura de ataque, e em seguida dá um meio giro para trás extremamente habilidoso e atinge o grande bloco de gelo com um poderoso soco. The ninja then assumes a posture of attack, and then gives a half turn back highly skilled and reaches the large block of ice with a powerful punch. Imediatamente o gelo se quebra completamente em minúsculos pedaços que caem no chão, também congelado. Immediately breaks the ice completely into tiny pieces that fall to the ground, also frozen. Ele então olha para o chão e vê um pequeno pedaço de pano branco bastante molhado e muito frio. He then looks down and sees a small piece of white cloth very wet and very cold. O ninja se abaixa e pega. The ninja bends down and picks.

- De fato... - In fact ... era a cortina branca mesmo... was the same white screen ... perfeito, isso significa que eu consegui abrir o caminho para o mapa! perfect, that means I could open the way for the map! Agora ninguém vai conseguir me deter de concluir esta missão! Now no one can stop me from completing this mission!

Sub-Zero larga o pequeno pedaço de pano no chão e olha para frente. Sub-Zero drops the small piece of cloth on the floor and looks forward to. Ele vê então uma larga e grande escadaria a qual ele não consegue ver o final. He then sees a large and grand staircase which he can not see the end.

- Ótimo! - Great! Mais escadas para subir! More stairs to climb! Eu só espero que agora eu consiga chegar no aposento onde está o mapa! I just hope now I can get to the room where the map! – diz o ninja de Lin Kuei olhando fixamente para a larga escadaria. - Says the Lin Kuei ninja staring at the wide staircase.

Sub-Zero então dá um grande impulso com seus dois pés e começa a subir correndo em grande velocidade a larga escadaria. Sub-Zero then gives a big boost with his two feet and start running up at high speed on a large staircase.

"Isso tudo está me deixando cada vez mais curioso..." começa a pensar Sub-Zero enquanto continua a subir. "All this is making me more curious ..." begins to think Sub-Zero as he continues to climb. "Um feiticeiro chega ao templo de nosso clã ninja e pede uma missão: o furto de um mapa! "A wizard arrives at the temple of our ninja clan and ask for a mission: the theft of a map! Este mapa mostra a localização de um tal objeto,um amuleto, que, por sua vez, é protegido e guardado fortemente por quatro deuses elementais! This map shows the location of such an object, an amulet, which, in turn, is heavily protected and guarded by four elemental gods! É tudo muito estranho... It's all very strange ... o que será que este amuleto tem de tão valioso afinal de contas? what does this amulet is so valuable after all? O mapa que mostra a sua localização está extremamente protegido dentro deste templo shaolin e caso alguém coloque as mãos nele, ainda deve-se enfrentar e derrotar quatro deuses para só então pegar o amuleto... The map shows your location is protected within this extremely shaolin temple and if someone put your hand on it, yet you must confront and defeat four gods to only then get the amulet ... de fato, este é um item extremamente valioso! indeed, this is an extremely valuable item! Mas será que este item é protegido deste jeito e tudo mais apenas por valer muito? But will this item is protected this way and everything else just by enforce much? Será mesmo que dinheiro é a única coisa que este amuleto realmente vale?" Is it really that money is the only thing this amulet really worth? "

Sub-Zero continua a prosseguir pela grande escadaria continuando a pensar de uma forma bastante confusa sobre o mapa dos quatro elementos e sobre o amuleto, cuja localização é mostrada neste mapa. Sub-Zero continues to pursue the great staircase continuing to think in a very confusing about the map of the four elements and the amulet, whose location is shown on this map. Ele então vê que a escadaria termina a quase cem metros para cima. He then sees that the stairway ends the nearly one hundred meters up. Lá, há uma abertura na parede, e esta abertura está bastante escura. There is an opening in the wall, and this gap is quite dark. O ninja pára momentaneamente de correr e começa a analisar aquele local. The ninja momentarily stops running and begins to examine that site.

" Esquisito... "Weird ... será que é ali que está escondido o mapa?" pensa o ninja, observando a abertura escura na parede ao término da grande escadaria. is it that there is hidden the map? "thinks the ninja, watching the dark opening in the wall at the end of the grand staircase. "Bom, não há nenhum outro jeito de descobrir senão ir até lá! "Well, there's no other way out but to go there! Mas eu preciso ser cauteloso, não posso cair em algum outro tipo de armadilha como aquela!" But I need to be cautious, I can not fall into any other type of trap like that! "

Momentaneamente, Sub-Zero se recorda da cena em que ele teve que fincar a espada no chão do corredor para sobreviver ao desmoronamento da escada em espiral. Então, logo em seguida, sua mente volta ao tempo real. Briefly, Sub-Zero remembers the scene where he had to put down the sword on the floor of the corridor to survive the collapse of the spiral staircase. So, right away, your mind back to real time.

"É isso aí! "That's it! Vamos seguindo em frente!" Let's move on! "

Ele então recomeça a correr, subindo a escadaria ainda mais rápido do que antes e em poucos segundos ele chega à entrada do tal buraco na parede. He then begins again, climbing the stairs even faster than before and within seconds he comes to the entry of such a hole in the wall. Através dele, ele consegue ver uma continuação da grande escadaria, bastante iluminada por inúmeras tochas acesas em suas laterais e consegue ver também o céu estrelado ea grande lua cheia no céu. Sub-Zero passa bem lentamente pelo buraco na parede e então pára de se mover diante do pé da continuação da larga escadaria. Through it, he can see a continuation of the grand staircase, well lit by many torches on the sides and also can see the starry sky and full moon high in the sky. Sub-Zero passes very slowly through the hole in the wall and then stops moving from the foot of the continuing large staircase. Ele observa o cenário ao seu redor. He observes the scene around him.

"É, parece que este local do templo está situado ao ar livre..." pensa o ninja ao conseguir ver claramente o céu acima. "It seems that this temple site is located outdoors ..." thinks the ninja to be able to see the clear sky above.

Ele olha bastante a sua volta e percebe que está em uma altitude bastante alta. He looks a lot around and realizes that at a very high altitude. Ele observa aos seus dois lados duas sombras de duas grandes colunas. He points to its two sides two shadows of two large columns.

"Beleza! Parece que essas sombras são das outras duas torres! "Beauty! It seems that these shadows are the other two towers! E eu estou bem alto, estou quase no nível do topo delas duas pelas sombras que estou vendo... And I'm loud, I'm almost level with the top two in the shadows of them that I am seeing ... isso só pode significar uma coisa! it can only mean one thing! Considerando que as três torres deste templo estejam em uma linha reta horizontalmente... Whereas the three towers of this temple are in a straight line horizontally ... eu estou quase no topo da torre central! I'm almost at the top of central tower! Finalmente eu já estou bem próximo do local onde está o mapa!" pensa o ninja, que passa a assumir uma expressão de felicidade e certa esperança em seu rosto. Ultimately I'm already very close to where's the map! "Thinks the ninja, who now assumes an expression of happiness and some hope on his face.

Então, neste momento, o ninja se vira de frente para a grande escadaria e novamente, não vê onde ela termina. So now, the ninja flips in front of the grand staircase and again, do not see where it finishes.

"Bem... a escadaria continua, mas eu tenho certeza que ao término dela eu vou conseguir encontrar o mapa! "Well .. the staircase remains, but I'm sure at the end of it I'll be able to find the map! Vamos lá, só falta mais um pouco!" C'mon, you just need a little more! "

Ele então recomeça a correr ea subir a grande escadaria em grande velocidade, quase indo de dois em dois degraus. He then resumes running and climbing the grand staircase at great speed, nearly going every two steps. Ele continua a correr por quase uns cinco minutos e ergue seu olhar. He continues to run for almost five minutes and lift your look. Ele vê então que a escadaria termina a quase cinqüenta metros. He then sees that the stairway ends the nearly fifty meters. Ele pára de subir. He stops rising.

"Com certeza... "For sure ... ali naquele local onde a acaba a escada... there at the end where the ladder ... é o topo da torre central, então é ali que está escondido o mapa e isso significa que ali com certeza haverá uma forma de proteção bem forte, seja em forma de monges shaolins ou seja em forma de feitiços como o daquela escada espiral que desmoronou... is the top of central tower, then that is where the map is hidden and that means there certainly will be a very strong form of protection, whether in the form of monks Shaolins that is shaped like the spells that she collapsed spiral staircase. .. preciso avançar com extrema cautela, agora que estou tão perto de concluir a minha missão, não posso vacilar nenhum instante sequer!" must proceed with extreme caution, now that I'm so close to completing my mission, I can not hesitate any single moment! "

Ele então recomeça a subir a larga escadaria andando lentamente e em poucos segundos, ele fica a quase cinco degraus do término dela. He then begins to climb the wide staircase walking slowly and in a few seconds, it is nearly five steps to end it. Ele pára novamente. He stops again.

"Pelo que me recordo... "From what I remember ... quando descobri a localização do mapa, o monge mencionou que assim que começou a invasão, eles mandaram uma grande quantidade de defesa para cá... when I discovered the map location, the monk mentioned that once the invasion began, they sent a lot of defense here ... eu preciso ir de uma vez... I need to go at once ... se houver uma grande quantidade de monges aí em cima... if there is a lot of monks up there ... precisarei derrotar a todos o mais depressa possível!" I need to beat everyone as soon as possible! "

Sub-Zero dá um grande salto e pula sobre os cinco degraus restantes, caindo então de pé em terra firme, logo acima da grande escadaria. Logo, o ninja se vê numa grande área quadrada iluminada por quatro grandes tochas nas quatro pontas do local. Sub-Zero takes a big leap and leap over the remaining five steps, down then standing on solid ground, just above the grand staircase. So, the ninja is seen in a large square area illuminated by four large flares at the four edges of the site. Em seguida, ele vê uma grande quantidade de monges shaolin trajando as mesmas vestes cor de laranja e vermelho à sua frente. Then he sees a lot of Shaolin monks wearing the same clothes orange and red in front.

- AGORA! - NOW! – gritam todos os monges ao mesmo tempo. - Screaming all the monks at the same time.

Eles então rapidamente colocam as palmas de suas mãos no chão e em menos de um segundo depois, a parte do chão mais próximo ao redor dos pés de Sub-Zero começa a subir em grande velocidade. They then quickly put the palms of your hands on the ground and in less than a second later, the part nearest the ground around the feet of Sub-Zero starts to rise at high speed. O ninja de Lin Kuei arregala seus olhos. The Lin Kuei ninja rolls her eyes.

"Mas o que é isso?" "But what is it?"

Logo em seguida, a parte do chão que subia ao redor cobre completamente todo o corpo de Sub-Zero, trancando o ninja numa pequena cúpula formada de cimento, o material que forma o chão. Shortly thereafter, the portion of ground that rose around completely covers the entire body of Sub-Zero, the ninja in a small locking dome formed of cement, the material that forms the floor. O ninja se vê numa total escuridão dentro da grande cúpula. The ninja is seen in total darkness within the great dome.

"Como eu imaginava, este local está muito bem protegido!" pensa o ninja percorrendo seu olhar pela cúpula. "As I thought, this place is very well protected!" Thinks the ninja look by covering your dome.

- Desista invasor! - Give attacker! – diz um dos monges, ainda com as mãos tocando o chão. - Says one of the monks, even with hands touching the ground. – Não irá colocar as mãos no mapa dos quatro elementos! - You will not get their hands on the map of the four elements!

Os monges então começam a se levantar lentamente, retirando suas mãos do chão. Monks then begin to rise slowly, removing his hands from the floor.

- Hum... - Hmm .. – começa ao ninja dentro da cúpula. - Get to the ninja inside the dome. – Vocês todos são uns tolos se acham que vão conseguir me parar fazendo o chão subir um pouco para me trancar... - You are all fools if you think will get me to stop making up the ground a little to lock me up ... que piada! what a joke!

Ao ouvirem isso, os monges arregalam seus olhos, mantendo-os fixos na cúpula que prende o ninja. Upon hearing this, the monks open wide their eyes, keeping them fixed on the dome that holds the ninja.


	16. Chapter 016: An inevitable conflict

**Chapter 016: An inevitable conflict.**

Todos os monges observam atentamente a cúpula de cimento que sai do chão, dentro da qual o ninja de Lin Kuei está preso. All monks are watching closely the dome of cement leaving the ground, within which the Lin Kuei ninja is stuck. Um dos monges se movimenta um pouco à frente. One of the monks moves slightly ahead.

- Pare de blefar agora mesmo, ninja! - Stop bluffing right now, ninja! Duvido muito que consiga se livrar daí de dentro! I doubt you will get rid of in there! – diz o monge que se adiantara, com uma expressão de raiva em seu rosto. - Says the monk who had come forward with an angry expression on his face.

Sub-Zero começa a rir lentamente de dentro da cúpula e sua pequena risada ecoa por toda a área quadrada onde estão os monges. Sub-Zero starts laughing slowly inside the dome and his little laughter echoes across the square area where are the monks.

- Vocês acham mesmo que apenas isso vai me deter? - Do you think if only this will stop me? – diz o ninja. – Eu já cheguei até aqui... - Says the ninja. - I've come this far ... já cheguei muito longe para ser detido desta forma! already come too far to be arrested this way! Parem de brincar! Stop playing!

Então, toda a área começa a perder bastante temperatura eo ambiente rapidamente começa a se resfriar. Then, the whole area starts to lose enough temperature and environment quickly begins to cool.

"Mas que droga? "What the hell? O que é que ele está fazendo' O que está acontecendo aqui?" pensa um dos monges shaolin que continua a olhar para a cúpula. What is he doing 'What is happening here? "Thinks one of the Shaolin monks who continues to look for the summit.

Neste momento, a cúpula de cimento começa a se congelar e todos os monges arregalam os olhos. Currently, the cement dome begins to freeze and all the monks open their eyes. Em poucos segundos, o gelo cobre a cúpula completamente. De dentro dela, Sub-Zero desfere um poderoso soco, atingindo-a em cheio e fazendo-a se quebrar em minúsculos pedaços de gelo que caem muito rapidamente ao chão. Within seconds, the ice covering the summit completely. From inside, Sub-Zero strikes a powerful blow, hitting it squarely and causing it to shatter into tiny pieces of ice falling to the ground very quickly. Os monges rapidamente assumem uma postura de batalha. The monks quickly assume a posture of battle.

- É muita infantilidade da parte de vocês de tentarem me deter desta maneira, eu considero isso uma ofensa a mim! - It is very childish part of you try to stop me this way, I consider this an insult to me! – diz o ninja de gelo, também assumindo uma postura de combate. - Says the ice ninja, also assuming an attitude of combat. – Vim até aqui para apanhar o mapa dos quatro elementos e é exatamente isso o que vou fazer! - I came here to get the map of the four elements and that is exactly what I'll do!

- Não vai mesmo! - Do not even go! – diz um dos monges shaolin. - Says one of the Shaolin monks.

Neste momento, os monges começam a avançar em grande velocidade na direção do ninja. Right now, the monks begin to move at great speed towards the ninja.

"Eles estão em um número realmente grande... "They are a really big number ... vou derrotá-los em uma só tacada!" pensa Sub-Zero observando os shaolins se aproximarem cada vez mais. I will defeat them in one fell swoop! "think Sub-Zero Shaolins watching the approaching more and more.

Sub-Zero rapidamente eleva seu poder e lança uma poderosa e grande rajada de gelo na direção dos monges que vêm em sua direção. Sub-Zero rapidly increases its power and releases a large and powerful blast of ice in the direction of the monks who come in your direction. Então, alguns monges saltam para o alto, se desviando do ataque, mas um grande número não se desvia e acaba sendo completamente congelado, fazendo o local ficar com uma grande quantidade de blocos de gelo. Then some monks leap up, turning aside the attack, but a lot does not deviate and ends up being completely frozen, making the site get a lot of ice packs. Os demais monges voltam rapidamente ao chão de pé. The other monks return quickly to the ground up.

- De fato, você é bem habilidoso, ninja... - In fact, you are very skilled, ninja ... – diz um dos monges que se desviou olhando ao seu redor e vendo os monges que foram atingidos agora transformados em blocos de gelo. - Says one of the monks who strayed looking around and seeing the monks who have been hit now transformed into blocks of ice. – Mas não irá colocar a mão no mapa tão facilmente! - But will not put his hand on the map so easily! Ainda deve passar por nós! Still must go through us!

Então, mais cerca de dez monges shaolins começam a correr novamente em grande velocidade na direção de Sub-Zero. Then, over about ten monks Shaolins start running again at great speed towards Sub-Zero. Neste momento, o ninja observa que há uma pequena salinha, fechada por uma porta de metal, no meio da área quadrada onde se encontra. At this time, the ninja notes that there is a small little room, closed by a metal door in the middle of the square area where you are.

"É ali! "It's there! Antes eu não podia ver por causa da grande quantidade de monges shaolins, mas deve ser dentro daquela salinha que está o mapa... Before I could not see because of the large number of monks Shaolins, but must be inside that little room that's the map ... só preciso vencer esses monges agora e apanhar o mapa!" pensa o ninja enquanto os monges já estão bem próximos dele. just need to win these monks now and take the map! "thinks the ninja as the monks are already quite close it.

Eles então começam a atacar o ninja com uma grande quantidade de socos e chutes, mas Sub-Zero consegue se desviar habilmente dos ataques. They then begin to attack the ninja with a lot of punches and kicks, but Sub-Zero manages to deftly deflect the attacks.

"Eles não são tão poderosos quanto aquele shaolin que enfrentei naquela sala lá embaixo... "They are not as powerful as that which faced shaolin in the room downstairs ... eu vou derrotá-los agora mesmo!" I will defeat them now! "

Sub-Zero então dá um grande salto para o alto e é acompanhado pelos olhares dos monges shaolin. Sub-Zero then takes a big leap into the air and is accompanied by the looks of the Shaolin monks. No ar, já começando a cair, Sub-Zero começa a concentrar poder entre suas mãos. In the air, already beginning to fall, Sub-Zero begins to concentrate power in his hands.

- Tenham cuidado! - Be careful! Defendam-se! Stand up! – informa rapidamente um dos monges aos demais ao seu lado. - One of the monks promptly informs the other at his side.

Então, neste momento, vindo de uma região ao lado da área quadriculada, como se fosse vindo do ar livre, um vulto rapidamente começa a golpear os dez monges shaolins. So now, coming from a region next to the grid area, as if coming from outside, a figure quickly begins to strike ten monks Shaolins. Sub-Zero, ao ver o vulto, rapidamente detém o seu golpe e desfaz o poder que havia concentrado entre as mãos. Sub-Zero, seeing the figure, quickly and holds its coup undoes the power had concentrated in his hands. O rápido vulto começa a desferir uma grande quantidade de ataques nos monges que começam a cair, até que, depois de quase dez segundos, apenas um monge está de pé. The quick strike begins to figure a lot of attacks on monks who begin to fall until, after almost ten seconds, only one monk stands. Sub-Zero volta ao chão, caindo de pé e observa o vulto, que está de costas para ele e de frente para o shaolin. Sub-Zero back to the ground from standing and watching the figure, which is back to him and facing the shaolin.

"Não pode ser..." pensa o ninja de Lin Kuei observando o vulto de olhos arregalados. "There can be ..." thinks the Lin Kuei ninja watching wide-eyed figure. "Essas roupas... "Those clothes ... esse uniforme... that uniform ... não é possível! É... is not possible! It ... é..." is ... "

O vulto dá uma rápida virada e encara Sub-Zero no fundo dos olhos. The figure gives a quick turn and face Sub-Zero in the eye.

- Está surpreso, Lin Kuei? - You are surprised, Lin Kuei? – pergunta o vulto que se revela estar com uma roupa amarela. - The major question that turns out to be an outfit with yellow.

- SCORPION! - SCORPION! – grita Sub-Zero, completamente surpreso. - Sub-Zero screams, completely surprised.

O monge então começa a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Scorpion, que rapidamente se vira, encarando o shaolin de frente. The monk then begins to run on high speed in the direction of Scorpion, which quickly turns around, staring at the shaolin front. O monge tenta atacar Scorpion com um soco, mas o ninja se desvia facilmente com um rápido movimento para baixo. The monk tries to attack Scorpion with a punch, but the ninja wanders easily with a quick downward motion. Imediatamente a seguir, o monge tenta atingir Scorpion com uma rasteira, mas ele se desvia dando um pequeno salto para o lado e em menos de um segundo depois, o ninja rapidamente pega o monge pelas vestes eo ergue no ar. Immediately afterwards, the monk tries to achieve Scorpion with a trailing, but he dodges giving a short hop to the side and in less than a second later, the ninja quickly caught by the monk robes and stands in the air. Em seguida dá uma forte joelhada na barriga e um poderoso soco no queixo, fazendo o shaolin voar a quase três metros de altura e depois cair fortemente de cabeça no chão, completamente desacordado e com a boca sangrando bastante. O local então fica tomado por um profundo silêncio. Then give a sharp knee on the belly and a powerful punch on the chin, making the shaolin fly to almost three feet tall and then drop sharply to head on the ground, completely unconscious and bleeding from his mouth a lot. The place is then taken by a silence. O ninja de Shirai Ryu continua virado de costas para o ninja de Lin Kuei. The Shirai Ryu ninja still facing away from the Lin Kuei ninja.

"Como... o Scorpion? "As ... the Scorpion? Como é que ele está aqui?" pensa Sub-Zero com uma expressão no olhar que mescla surpresa com confusão. How is he here? "Think Sub-Zero with an expression that combines the look surprised confusion.

Então, Scorpion volta a se virar para Sub-Zero ea encará-lo nos olhos. So, back to Scorpion turns to Sub-Zero and face him in the eye.

- Parece que nós dois conseguimos chegar até aqui então, não é, Lin Kuei? - It seems that we both managed to get here then, is not, Lin Kuei? – diz Scorpion com sua voz bastante rouca e num tom de profunda ironia. - Scorpion says with his voice quite hoarse and in a tone of deep irony.

- Mas... - But ... eu não consigo entender! I can not understand! – diz Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero says. – Quando eu enfrentei o monge shaolin que protegia o salão lá de baixo, ele me falou que passar por aquele salão era o único caminho para se chegar ao local onde está o mapa, que é este local aqui! - When I faced the Shaolin monk who guarded the hall downstairs, he told me to go through that room was the only way to get to where is the map that is this site here! Mas... But ... se ele protegia o salão e fui eu que o derrotei... if it protected the hall and I did beat him ... isso quer dizer que eu passei por lá primeiro do que você! does that mean I passed by there first than you! Então, você passou por lá depois, portanto deveria ter chegado aqui pela escadaria, passando por aquele salão, como foi que você veio dali do lado, como... So you went there later, so it would have arrived here for the staircase, passing through that room, how did you come away from the side, as ...

- Você é muito inocente, ninja de Lin Kuei! - You are very innocent, the Lin Kuei ninja! – interrompe Scorpion bruscamente. - Scorpion stops abruptly.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - What do you mean?

- Parece que você ainda não entendeu! - It seems that you still do not understand! Pois muito bem, para começar, eu em nenhum momento ousei invadir a torre central deste templo! Very well, for starters, I at no time dared to invade the central tower of this temple!

- O que? - What!

- Isso mesmo! - That's right! Eu torturei alguns monges shaolins que encontrei na outra torre que entrei no início da minha infiltração aqui neste templo... muitos deles, obviamente, seguidos pela lealdade, não me contaram absolutamente nada e eu os fiz pagar com a vida por causa disso! I tortured some monks Shaolins I found on another tower that went into the start of infiltration here in my house ... many of them, of course, followed by loyalty, not told me anything and I made them pay with their lives because of it! Mas teve um... But he had a ... que acabou me contando que o mapa dos quatro elementos estava localizado no topo da torre central! you just telling me that the map of the four elements were located on top of central tower! Então, imediatamente eu me dirigi até a entrada da torre e vi que os guardas já estavam mortos... So I immediately drove to the entrance of the tower and saw that the guards were already dead ... naturalmente, eu percebi que você já havia se infiltrado na torre. Naturally, I realized that you had already infiltrated the tower. Pensei então que não haveria tempo a perder... I thought then that there was no time to lose ... precisaria chegar até aqui antes de você! need to get here before you! E foi aí que eu tomei uma decisão mais sensata do que a sua! And that's where I made a decision wiser than yours!

- E que decisão foi essa? - And that decision was that? – pergunta Sub-Zero com uma expressão de profunda raiva. - Sub-Zero asks with an expression of deep anger.

- Ao contrário de invadir a torre central como você fez, eu decidi escalá-la por fora até o topo! - Instead of invading the central tower as you did, I decided to scale it out to the top! Cheguei aqui faz algum tempo, mas fiquei escondido ao ver que havia uma grande quantidade de monges shaolins protegendo esta pequena sala, onde com certeza está o mapa dos quatro elementos. I came here for some time, but I was concealed from the view that there was a lot of monks Shaolins protecting this small room, which is certainly a statement of the four elements. Achei mais sábio esperar que você os derrotasse, se não completamente, pelo menos a maioria, para que então, eu te matasse aqui mesmo! I thought it wiser to wait for you to defeat, if not completely, at least the majority, so then I kill you right here!

- Me matar? - Kill me! E o que te faz achar que me matar vai ser uma tarefa assim tão fácil, Scorpion? And what makes you think that killing me will be a task so easy, Scorpion?

- O que me faz pensar isso? - What makes me think that? Uma coisa muito simples! A very simple thing! O fato de que, por você ter invadido a torre, certamente encarou várias batalhas com os monges shaolins lá de dentro, não é mesmo? The fact that because you have invaded the tower certainly faced many battles with the monks Shaolins inside, is not it?

Sub-Zero fica em silêncio, continuando a encarar os olhos de Scorpion. Sub-Zero falls silent, continuing to face the eyes of Scorpion.

- É claro que eu vi que esperar você para que derrotasse os monges para depois eu te matar seria o mais sábio a se fazer pois você já estaria bastante enfraquecido devido às sucessivas batalhas que enfrentou, assim, teria os monges daqui eo ninja de Lin Kuei fora do caminho ao mesmo tempo! - Of course I saw that you expect to defeat the monks to kill you then I would be the wisest thing to do because you would already be quite weak due to the successive battles he faced, so would the monks here and the Lin Kuei ninja out of the way at the same time!

- Hum... - Hmmm .. eu entendo... I understand ... mas eu sinto te informar, Scorpion, que há uma pequena falha nesse seu plano! but I feel you on, Scorpion, which has a small flaw in your plan! – diz o ninja de gelo. - Says the ninja ice.

- E qual é? - What is it?

- Você acertou em cheio ao dizer que encarei sucessivas batalhas dentro da torre ao chegar até aqui e você não encarou nenhuma por tê-la escalado por fora, mas você errou em uma coisa... - You nailed it by saying that I faced successive battles inside the tower to get here and you did not face any to have it cast out, but you missed one thing ... eu não estou enfraquecido, pelo menos não o suficiente para ser derrotado por você! I'm not weakened, at least not enough to be defeated by you!


	17. Chapter17: The battle of rivals begins!

**Chapter 017: The battle between the rivals begins!**

Sub-Zero e Scorpion estão de pé, um diante do outro, ambos encarando-se profundamente nos olhos. Sub-Zero and Scorpion are standing, facing one another, both staring deeply into the eyes.

- Entendeu, não é, Scorpion? - Got it, it is not, Scorpion? – fala Sub-Zero com um tom de profunda arrogância em sua voz. - Sub-Zero speaks with a tone of profound arrogance in his voice. – Eu estou longe de estar fraco o suficiente para perder pra você, pode ter certeza disso! - I'm far from being weak enough to lose you, you can be sure of that!

- Heh! - Heh! Isso é o que nós vamos conferir agora, Lin Kuei! That's what we'll give now, Lin Kuei! – diz Scorpion. - Scorpion says.

- Tudo bem! - Okay! Eu estou preparado, pode vir, Scorpion! I'm ready, you can come, Scorpion! – diz Sub-Zero assumindo uma postura de combate. - Sub-Zero says assuming a fighting stance.

Scorpion também assume uma postura de combate e então dá uma rápida olhada ao seu redor. Scorpion also assumes a fighting stance and then takes a quick look around. Então, ele rapidamente desfaz sua postura. Then he quickly undoes her posture.

- O que foi agora, Scorpion? - What now, Scorpion? Se rende? Surrenders?

- Antes de começarmos... - Before we start ...

Scorpion rapidamente começa a quebrar os grandes blocos de gelo que antes eram monges shaolins. Scorpion quickly begins to break down the large blocks of ice that were once monks Shaolins. Em poucos segundos, todos os blocos estão completamente quebrados em pequenos pedaços que ficam no chão. Within seconds, all the blocks are completely broken into small pieces that are on the ground. Em seguida, o ninja do clã de Shirai Ryu começa a juntar todos os corpos dos demais monges shaolins que não morreram congelados, rapidamente os leva até um canto e com um violento chute, joga todos eles para baixo, fazendo-os despencar do topo da torre central. Then the ninja clan Shirai Ryu begins to gather all the bodies of other monks who did not die Shaolins frozen, quickly leads into a corner and with a violent kick, throw them all down, causing them to fall from the top of central tower. Então, Scorpion se vira para Sub-Zero. So Scorpion turns to Sub-Zero.

- Agora sim, Lin Kuei! - Now yes, Lin Kuei! A área está limpa! The area is clean! Já podemos começar! We can already begin!

Scorpion retoma a sua postura de combate e os dois ninjas ficam se encarando por mais alguns segundos. Scorpion returns to his fighting stance and the two ninjas are facing off for a few seconds.

"Scorpion... ele com certeza é um ninja bastante habilidoso! "Scorpion ... he certainly is a very skilled ninja! Com certeza... Surely ... será o inimigo mais difícil que terei de enfrentar para concluir esta missão! Preciso lutar com tudo desde o início... will be the hardest enemy I have to face to complete this mission, I must contend with everything from the beginning ... até porque, ele tem até uma certa razão ao dizer que estou enfraquecido... because, he even has a certain right to say that I'm weak ... já não estou com cem por cento das minhas condições físicas e mentais devido às batalhas que eu encarei com os monges do templo! now I'm not one hundred percent of my physical and mental conditions due to the battles that I faced with the monks of the temple! Preciso ser extremamente cauteloso nesta batalha!" pensa o ninja de gelo. Must be extremely cautious in this battle! "Thinks the ninja ice.

- Defenda-se! - Defend yourself! – diz Scorpion começando a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Sub-Zero. - Scorpion says starting to run at great speed towards Sub-Zero.

Scorpion tenta desferir um poderoso soco no rosto de Sub-Zero mas o ninja de Lin Kuei consegue se desviar em grande velocidade e de uma forma bastante habilidosa com um curto passo para trás e rapidamente tenta revidar o ataque tentando atingir o ninja de Shirai Ryu também com um soco, mas Scorpion rapidamente bloqueia o ataque com o seu braço e em menos de um segundo depois ele se abaixa e tenta atingir Sub-Zero com uma rasteira, mas ele se desvia com um mortal para trás, ficando a quase dois metros de Scorpion. Scorpion tries to deliver a powerful punch in the face of Sub-Zero but the Lin Kuei ninja can dodge at high speed and a very skillful with a short step back and quickly tries to fight back the attack trying to reach the Shirai Ryu ninja too with a punch, but Scorpion quickly blocks the attack with his arm and in less than a second later he bends down and tries to achieve Sub-Zero with a trailing, but he deflects with a backward somersault, getting to six feet Scorpion. O ninja de Shirai Ryu então se aproxima de Sub-Zero em grande velocidade e tenta atingir a cara do ninja com um poderoso chute rodado, mas Sub-Zero bloqueia firmemente o chute com seus dois braços e tenta atingir Scorpion com um chute na barriga, mas Scorpion se desvia com um breve movimento para trás. The Shirai Ryu ninja now approaches Sub-Zero at great speed and try to hit the face of the ninja with a powerful kick shot, but Sub-Zero firmly locks the kick with his arms and tries to reach Scorpion with a kick in the belly Scorpion but deviates with a brief backward motion.

Desta vez então, Sub-Zero vai para o ataque e começa a desferir uma grande seqüencia de socos, mas Scorpion começa a bloquear todos os golpes do ninja de gelo com seus dois braços, mas Sub-Zero continua desferindo seus ataques com cada vez mais velocidade. This time then, Sub-Zero goes to the attack and begins to strike a great sequence of punches, but Scorpion begins to block all moves ninja ice with his two arms, but Sub-Zero continues unleashing their attacks with increasingly speed.

"A melhor defesa numa luta contra um oponente que tem praticamente a mesma força... "The best defense in a fight against an opponent that has virtually the same power ... é o ataque!" pensa Sub-Zero enquanto continua a atacar ferozmente ao mesmo tempo que Scorpion continua a desviar-se habilmente. "Eu não posso recuar de jeito nenhum, Scorpion com certeza é um ninja extremamente poderoso e habilidoso, se eu começar a lutar na defensiva, vou acabar levando uma grande quantidade de ataques e vai chegar um momento no qual eu não vou mais conseguir me defender... devo levar esta luta para uma situação em que ele fique na defensiva e não eu! is the attack! "think Sub-Zero, while continuing to fiercely attack while Scorpion continues to deviate skillfully." I can not hold back at all, Scorpion is certainly a very powerful and skilled ninja, if I start fight on the defensive, I end up taking a lot of attacks and will come a time when I will no longer be able to defend myself ... I take this fight to a situation in which they get defensive and not me! Devo me concentrar nisto!" I shall concentrate on it! "

Sub-Zero continua a atacar Scorpion ferozmente e então, o ninja de Shirai Ryu se abaixa mais rapidamente e desfere uma rápida rasteira no ninja de gelo que momentaneamente se desequilibra. Sub-Zero Scorpion continues to attack fiercely and then, the Shirai Ryu ninja lowers faster and unleashes a quick sweep of the ninja ice briefly becomes unbalanced.

"Agora! Ao ataque!" pensa Scorpion, fechando seus dois punhos. "Now! The attack!" Thinks Scorpion, closing his two fists.

Em uma grande velocidade, Scorpion começa a desferir uma grande quantidade de socos diretos na cara de Sub-Zero que os recebe em cheio, sem se desviar de nenhum. In a high speed, Scorpion begins to strike a lot of straight punches in the face of Sub-Zero who receives them in full, without deviating from any. Depois de quase dez segundos levando todos os ataques em seu rosto, Sub-Zero faz um ra´pido movimento para trás e numa incrível velocidade ele consegue desferir um poderoso chute rodado na cara de Scorpio que o recebe em cheio, rodopia no ar, mas consegue cair de pé no chão, a quase cinco metros de Sub-Zero. After almost ten seconds, leading all the attacks on her face, Sub-Zero makes a ra'pido move back and an incredible speed it can deliver a powerful kick shot in the face of Scorpio that gets in full, spins in the air, but can fall down to earth, almost five meters of Sub-Zero.

"Essa é uma boa oportunidade!" pensa o ninja de gelo começando a concentrar o seu poder entre suas mãos. "This is a good chance!" Thinks the ninja ice starting to concentrate his power in his hands.

Rapidamente, Sub-Zero lança uma poderosíssima rajada de gelo na direção de Scorpion, mas o ninja de Shirai Ryu consegue ver exatamente a trajetória do ataque e se esquiva do golpe habilmente para o lado, fazendo a rajada de gelo atingir o chão e congelá-lo na região em que o atingiu. Quickly, Sub-Zero throws a powerful blast of ice toward the Scorpion, but the Shirai Ryu ninja can see the exact path of the attack and dodge the blow deftly aside, making a flurry of ice hit the ground and freeze in the region where it hit him.

- Não vai conseguir me vencer apenas com isso, Lin Kuei! - It will not only beat me with this, Lin Kuei!

- Cale-se! - Shut up!

Numa grande velocidade então, Sub-Zero cria uma grande e potente espada de gelo em sua mão direita. In a high speed then Sub-Zero creates a great and powerful ice sword in his right hand. Quase que instintivamente, os dois ninjas rapidamente saltam para o alto, um na direção do outro. Almost instinctively, the two ninjas quickly jump upwards, towards each other. Já bem próximos no ar, Sub-Zero tenta perfurar o coração de Scorpion com a ponta de sua espada, mas Scorpion desvia um pouco para o lado, fazendo a espada apenas arranhar seu peito. Already very close in the air, Sub-Zero tries to pierce the heart of the Scorpion with the tip of his sword, but Scorpion takes away a little to the side, making the sword only scratch his chest. Imediatamente a seguir, ele agarra a espada de gelo com suas mãos ea aperta com bastante força. Immediately afterwards, he grabs the sword of ice with their hands and squeezes hard enough. Então, a espada se quebra imediatamente e Sub-Zero arregala seus olhos se sentindo completamente surpreso. So the sword is broken immediately and Sub-Zero widens your eyes feeling completely surprised.

"Não pode ser! "No way! Mas que droga!" pensa o ninja de Lin Kuei, observando os cacos de gelo de sua espada caindo em grande velocidade ao chão. Damn it! "Thinks the Lin Kuei ninja, noting the broken ice of his sword falling to the ground at great speed.

Os dois ninjas então caem ao chão, de pé, a quase cinco metros um do outro. The two ninjas then fall to the ground, standing nearly five meters from each other.

- Acho que você está subestimando as minhas habilidades, Lin Kuei! - I think you're underestimating my skills, Lin Kuei! – diz Scorpion encarando Sub-Zero sem nem ao menos piscar seus olhos. - Says staring Scorpion Sub-Zero without even blinking his eyes. – É um tolo se acha que uma simples espada de gelo como aquela vai surtir algum dano efetivo em mim! - It's a fool if you think that a single sword of ice as that will result in some effective damage on me! Lute pra valer, caso contrário não terá chances de sobrevivência! Fight for real, otherwise have no chance of survival!

"Que força! "What force! Ele conseguiu quebrar muito facilmente a minha espada de gelo!" pensa o ninja de Lin Kuei também encarando Scorpion sem piscar seus olhos. He could very easily break the ice my sword! "Thinking of the Lin Kuei ninja Scorpion also staring without blinking your eyes. "Ele não é de brincadeira, o poder dele é realmente alto! Preciso começar a bolar alguma emboscada para pegá-lo e então destruí-lo! Se a luta continuar neste ritmo, eu certamente perderei já que ele está com condições físicas melhores do que as minhas agora!" "It is not a joke, his power is really high, I must begin to dream up some trap to catch him and then destroy it! If the fighting continues at this rate, I certainly would lose because he is in better physical condition than mine now! "

Scorpion então assume uma postura de ataque e abre a palma de sua mão direita. Scorpion then assumes a posture of attack and opens the palm of his right hand.

"Mas o que será que ele está pretendendo fazer?" "But what is he supposed to do?"

- Agora... - Now ... – começa o ninja de Shirai Ryu. - Get the Shirai Ryu ninja. – Preste muita atenção, Lin Kuei, eu vou deixar você sentir na própria carne o que é uma técnica de verdade, garanto que vai provar da pior forma possível! - Pay close attention, Lin Kuei, I'll let you feel the flesh which is a technique for real, I guarantee you will taste the worst possible way!

Sub-Zero assume uma postura de defesa e mantém seus olhos fixos na palma da mão direita de Scorpion. Sub-Zero takes a defensive stance and keeps his eyes fixed on the palm of the right hand of Scorpion. Então, na palma de sua mão, começa a se abrir um pequeno buraco de cor escura. Then, in the palm of your hand, begins to open a small hole in a dark color. Sub-Zero arregala seus olhos. Sub-Zero rolls her eyes.

"Mas o que será aquilo? "But what is it? O que é que ele está pretendendo fazer? What is he supposed to do? Que tipo de técnica ele está pretendendo usar agora?" What kind of technique he is intending to use it now? "

Um pequeno e baixo ruído começa a surgir do buraco na mão de Scorpion e Sub-Zero continua a manter seus olhos fixos na mão do inimigo. A small, low noise begins to emerge from the hole in the hand of Scorpion and Sub-Zero continues to keep his eyes fixed on the hand of the enemy. Neste momento, os olhos de Scorpion momentaneamente adquirem um brilho vermelho demoníaco, mas rapidamente voltam ao normal. Right now, the Scorpion's eyes momentarily acquire a demonic red glow, but quickly return to normal.

- VENHA AQUI! - COME HERE! – grita, Scorpion, mudando sua postura e esticando completamente o seu braço direito com a palma de sua mão completamente aberta. - says Scorpion, changing his posture and stretching through his right arm with the palm of his hand wide open.

Então, em menos de um segundo, numa incrível velocidade, uma cobra de cor marrom sai da palma da mão de Scorpion, voa na direção do ninja de Lin Kuei e morde violentamente a barriga de Sub-Zero, de onde começa a jorrar uma considerável quantidade de sangue enquanto a cobra continua ligada à palma da mão de Scorpion. Then, in less than a second, an incredible speed, a snake brown leaves of the palm of Scorpion flies toward the Lin Kuei ninja and bite violently belly Sub-Zero, where begins to flow a considerable amount of blood while the snake is still connected to the palm of the hand of Scorpion. Sub-Zero está de olhos arregalados e sentindo uma fortíssima dor em sua barriga. Sub-Zero is wide-eyed and feeling a very strong pain in his belly.

"Eu não acredito!" pensa o ninja de Lin Kuei. "I do not believe it!" Thinking of the Lin Kuei ninja. "Que tipo de ataque foi este? "What kind of attack was this? Eu quase não pude ver, é uma velocidade absurda!" I almost could not see, is a ludicrous speed! "

Bruscamente, Scorpion puxa sua mão rapidamente para trás ea cobra, ainda mordendo a barriga do inimigo, começa a regressar em uma velocidade tão alta quanto a de antes, trazendo Sub-Zero rapidamente na direção de Scorpion. Suddenly, Scorpion pulls his hand back quickly and the snake, even biting the belly of the enemy begins to return at a rate as high as before, bringing Sub-Zero quickly toward Scorpion.

- É o fim para você, Lin Kuei! - It's the end for you, Lin Kuei! – diz Scorpion, já com o outro punho fechado e pronto para desferir um poderoso golpe em Sub-Zero, que continua a ser tragado pela cobra, fazendo-o ficar cada vez mais próximo do ninja de Shirai Ryu. - Scorpion says, as with the other fist closed and ready to strike a powerful blow in Sub-Zero, who continues to be swallowed by the snake, leading him to be closer to the Shirai Ryu ninja.


	18. Chapter 018: The powerful Scorpion

**Chapter 018: The powerful attack of Scorpion.**

O ninja de Lin Kuei continua a sentir uma fortíssima dor em sua barriga, onde a cobra de cor marrom, ligada à palma da mão de Scorpion, continua a puxá-lo fortemente. The Lin Kuei ninja continues to feel a very strong pain in his belly, where the brown snake, connected to the palm of the hand of Scorpion, still pulling it strongly.

´´Mas que droga! ''What the hell! Eu não vou conseguir me esquivar deste golpe, eu estou completamente vulnerável agora!`` pensa Sub-Zero já bem próximo de Scorpion. I will not be able to dodge this blow, I'm completely vulnerable now! Thinks `` Sub-Zero Scorpion already quite close.

Então, Sub-Zero já está a quase um centímetro de Scorpion eo ninja de Shirai Ryu retira a cobra da barriga do ninja de Lin Kuei e imediatamente ela entra totalmente dentro de sua mão, ao mesmo tempo que ele passa a segurar Sub-Zero pelo pescoço. So Sub-Zero is now almost an inch Scorpion Shirai Ryu ninja and cut the snake in the belly of the Lin Kuei ninja and once she enters fully into his hand while he is holding by Sub-Zero neck. Neste momento, o ninja de Shirai Ryu começa então a desferir uma grande quantidade de socos bem fortes com sua outra mão direto no rosto de Sub-Zero, que continua a ser enforcado pela outra mão de Scorpion. Right now, the Shirai Ryu ninja then begins to strike a lot of punches and strong with your other hand directly into the face of Sub-Zero, which continues to be hanged by the other hand Scorpion.

- Eu quero ver agora, Lin Kuei! - I want to see now, Lin Kuei! Quero ver se pode manter aquele discurso de que irá conseguir me derrotar! Let's see if you can keep that speech that will get me beat! Quero ver se consegue me provar de que não está tão fraco a ponto de perder para mim, seu desgraçado imundo! Let's see if I can prove that it is not so weak as to lose to me, you filthy bastard! – diz Scorpion socando o rosto de Sub-Zero com cada vez mais força, à medida que mais sangue vai saindo do rosto do ninja de Lin Kuei. - Scorpion says punching the face of Sub-Zero with increasing force, as more blood is exiting the face of the Lin Kuei ninja.

Scorpion continua a golpear fortemente Sub-Zero no rosto, até que termina com um poderoso soco no queixo, fazendo o ninja de gelo voar a quase cinco metros de altura, com bastante sangue escorrendo de seu rosto. Scorpion continues to strike heavily Sub-Zero in the face until it ends with a powerful punch on the chin, causing the ice ninja fly at nearly five feet tall, with enough blood dripping from his face. Enquanto Sub-Zero ainda está no ar devido ao impacto do ataque, Scorpion dá um grande salto para o ar e alcança Sub-Zero. While Sub-Zero is still in the air due to the impact of the attack, Scorpion takes a big leap into the air and reaches Sub-Zero. Em menos de um segundo depois, ele atinge Sub-Zero com uma rápida sequência de socos na barriga e termina com um fortíssimo chute na cara. In less than a second later, he reaches Sub-Zero with a quick sequence of punches in the stomach and ends with a powerful kick in the face. Mais sangue espirra do nariz de Sub-Zero que cai em uma incrível velocidade ao chão, onde se choca fortemente de costas, provocando um forte baque no local e fazendo o chão à sua volta se quebrar bastante. More blood spurts from the nose of Sub-Zero falling at an incredible speed to the ground, where clashes sharply with his back, causing a heavy thud on the site and making the ground around it break enough. Em seguida, Scorpion volta ao chão também, entretanto, caindo de pé de forma bastante habilidosa. Then Scorpion back to the ground as well, however, falling up quite skillful.

- Hehehehe! - Hehehehe! – ri o ninja de Shirai Ryu com uma expressão bastante maliciosa em seu rosto. - Ir the Shirai Ryu ninja with a rather mischievous expression on his face. – Eu sinto lhe informar de que você não serve mais como meu oponente, ninja de Lin Kuei! - I feel you know that you no longer serves as my opponent, the Lin Kuei ninja! Desista! Give it up! Eu é que irei pegar o mapa dos quatro elementos pela honra do clão ninja de Shirai Ryu! I will I get the map of the four elements for the honor of CLAO Shirai Ryu ninja!

Sub-Zero continua caído no chão, bastante ferido e sangrando bastante, se sentindo completamente tonto. Sub-Zero is still lying on the floor, wounded and bleeding quite a lot, feeling quite dizzy.

´´Não pode ser...`` começa a pensar Sub-Zero, vendo o céu escuro e estrelado com sua visão completamente turva. ''There can be ...`` start thinking Sub-Zero, seeing the dark sky and stars with his vision blurred completely. ´´Ele é extremamente poderoso! Eu tentei fazê-lo ficar recuado na defensiva enquanto eu tentava investir num forte ataque, entretanto... ''He's extremely powerful, I tried to make it be back on the defensive as I tried to invest in a strong attack, however ... ele consegue se desviar habilmente e neutralizar os meus ataques com bastante poder e velocidade... he manages to deftly deflect and neutralize my attacks with enough power and speed ... minha espada de gelo não surtiu absolutamente nenhum dano nele e nem mesmo minha rajada de gelo o atingiu, ele conseguiu se desviar muito bem... eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, não posso continuar levando a batalha deste jeito, senão a minha derrota para ele será apenas uma questão de tempo! My sword of ice not had absolutely no harm in it and even my ice blast hit, he managed to dodge very well ... I need to do something, I can not continue taking the battle like this, but my defeat him only a matter of time! E agora este ataque... And now this attack ... aquela cobra saiu da palma da mão dele numa velocidade que meus olhos não conseguiram acompanhar, não chegou nem perto... that snake out of the palm of his hand at a speed that my eyes could not match, not even close ... eu vi apenas um breve vulto e logo em seguida senti uma dor bem forte... I just saw a short figure and soon felt a strong pain and ... droga! damn! Droga! Damn! Como é que eu vou fazer para derrotá-lo e apanhar o mapa? How can I do to defeat him and take the map? O que eu devo fazer?`` What should I do? ``

Sub-Zero começa a se erguer bem lentamente ainda sentindo bastante dor por todo o seu corpo e com bastante sangue escorrendo. Sub-Zero starts to rise very slowly still feeling considerable pain throughout his body and with enough blood flowing. Scorpion o observa com uma expressão de extrema malícia em seu olhar. Scorpion watches with an expression of extreme malice in his eyes.

- Você é bem persistente, Lin Kuei, mas acho que você não deve ser tão burro, portanto, já deve ter percebido que as minhas habilidades são bem superiores à sua, então se renda imediatamente! – diz o ninja de Shirai Ryu. - You are very persistent, Lin Kuei, but I think you should not be so stupid, so may have noticed that my skills are far superior to yours, so give it up immediately! - Says the Shirai Ryu ninja.

Sub-Zero já está quase de pé, mas cambaleando bastante e tentando manter seu olhar fixo em Scorpion. Sub-Zero is almost up, but quite staggering and trying to keep your eyes fixed on Scorpion.

- Eu já disse que irei apanhar o mapa dos quatro elementos e é isso o que eu vou fazer, Scorpion, não importa como! - I said I'll take the map of the four elements and that is what I do, Scorpion, no matter what! Eu irei vencê-lo e pegarei o mapa dos quatro elementos! I'll beat him and take the map of the four elements!

Neste momento, o ninja de gelo toma um forte impulso, corre em grande velocidade na direção de Scorpion e tenta atingi-lo com um poderoso soco no rosto, mas Scorpion se esquiva muito habilmente e com uma grande velocidade com um breve movimento para baixo e atinge Sub-Zero imediatamente em seguida com uma poderosa cotovelada na barriga fazendo o ninja de Lin Kuei cuspir bastante sangue através de sua máscara. At this time, the ninja ice takes a big boost, runs at high speed toward Scorpion and try hitting him with a powerful punch in the face, but Scorpion is elusive and very cleverly with a high speed with a short movement down and Sub-Zero strikes immediately after with a powerful nudge in the stomach making the Lin Kuei ninja spit enough blood through his mask. Em seguida, Scorpion dá um poderoso chute rodado na cara de Sub-Zero que acaba cambaleando alguns poucos metros para trás, sangrando ainda mais do que antes. Then Scorpion gives a powerful kick shot in the face of Sub-Zero have just reeling a few meters back, bleeding more than before.

- Eu já estou de saco cheio de você! – diz Scorpion, encarando Su-Zero e assumindo uma rápida postura de ataque. - I'm sick of you! - Scorpion says, staring Su-Zero and assuming a rapid attack posture. – Eu vou pôr um ponto final nesta luta agora mesmo, miserável! - I'll put an end to this fight right now, wretch!

Então, Scorpion novamente abre bem a palma de sua mão direita e um buraco começa a se abrir. So Scorpion opens again and the palm of his right hand and a hole begins to open. Sub-Zero observa a palma da mão de Scorpion imediatamente arregala seus olhos. Sub-Zero looks at the palm of the hand of Scorpion immediately widens your eyes.

´´Essa não! ''Oh, no! Ele vai usar aquela técnica de novo!" pensa o ninja de Lin Kuei continuando a manter seus olhos bem fixos na mão de Scorpion e assumindo automaticamente uma postura de defesa. He'll use that technique again! "Thinks the Lin Kuei ninja continuing to keep their eyes fixed on the right hand of Scorpion and automatically assuming a posture of defense. ´´Eu preciso enxergá-la! De alguma maneira, eu tenho que enxergar bem a trajetória desta cobra e me movimentar bem rápido para me desviar! ''I need to see it! Somehow, I got to see well the history of this snake and I move pretty fast for me astray! Eu preciso ficar bem atento e agir na hora certa!" I need to be very observant and act on time! "

Scorpion abre um malicioso sorriso por debaixo de sua máscara amarela. Scorpion opens a malicious smile underneath his mask yellow.

- VENHA AQUI! - COME HERE!

Scorpion estica rapidamente o seu braço direito e logo em seguida, da palma de sua mão direita aberta, a cobra marrom sai em grande velocidade, avançando na direção de Sub-Zero, que novamente apenas vê um breve vulto e não consegue se desviar. Scorpion quickly stretches his right arm and right then the palm of his open right hand, the brown snake comes out at great speed, advancing towards Sub-Zero, which again only see a short figure and can not deviate. A cobra desta vez morde fortemente uma região um pouco acima da barriga de Sub-Zero, fazendo novamente uma considerável quantidade de sangue jorrar. The snake bites strongly this time a region just above the belly of Sub-Zero, again making a considerable amount of blood flow.

´´Mas que droga!" pensa Sub-Zero, voltando a sentir uma intensa dor no local em que a cobra marrom o morde. ''What the hell! "Think Sub-Zero, back to feel intense pain at the site where the brown snake bites.

Scorpion puxa novamente o seu braço direito de forma bastante brusca e começa a trazer a cobra marrom de volta, trazendo junto o ninja de Lin Kuei. Em poucos segundos, Sub-Zero volta a ficar bem próximo dele. Scorpion pulls back his right arm quite sharply and starts to bring back the brown snake, bringing together the Lin Kuei ninja. In a few seconds, Sub-Zero goes back to close it. A cobra é completamente recolhida para o interior de sua mão eo ninja de Shirai Ryu apanha novamente Sub-Zero pelo pescoço e volta a começar a desferir uma grande quantidade de socos em seu rosto. The snake is completely collapsed to the inside of his hand and Shirai Ryu ninja Sub-Zero picks up again by the neck and back begin to strike a lot of punch in his face. A cada feroz golpe de Scorpion, mais sangue sai da cara de Sub-Zero e muitas gotas de sangue começa a pingar no chão, fazendo-o ficar com uma coloração bastante avermelhada. With each stroke of fierce Scorpion, more blood leaves the face of Sub-Zero and many drops of blood begins to drip on the floor, causing him to get a pretty reddish color.

´´Droga! Eu acho que não vai mesmo ter jeito de vencê-lo! ''Damn I think I will not even have way to beat it! Eu devo admitir de que ele é mais poderoso do que eu!" pensa Sub-Zero enquanto continua a receber fortemente todos os ataques de Scorpion em seu rosto. I must admit that he is more powerful than me! "Think Sub-Zero as he continues to receive strong all Scorpion attacks on her face.

Então, Scorpion termina com um poderoso chute na barriga de Sub-Zero, fazendo-o voar a quase dez metros para trás, voltando a cair fortemente de costas no chão em meio a um grande baque que toma conta do local. So Scorpion ends with a powerful kick in the belly of Sub-Zero, making him fly to nearly ten meters back, coming back strongly to fall flat on his back amid a big thud that comes over the site.

- Agora já chega! - Now that's enough! Não há mais sentido que continuemos com esta luta! No more sense to continue with this fight! – diz Scorpion caminhando lentamente na direção de Sub-Zero, que continua caído no chão, completamente tonto e ferido. – Eu vou lhe dar o golpe de misericórdia, Lin Kuei! - Scorpion said walking slowly towards Sub-Zero, which is still lying on the ground, completely dazed and injured. - I'll give him the coup de grace, Lin Kuei! Esta luta está acabada para você! This fight is over for you! Sou eu quem vai ficar com o mapa dos quatro elementos, em nome de Shirai Ryu! It's me who gets the map of the four elements in the name of Shirai Ryu!

Sub-Zero continua a se contorcer de dor no chão. Sub-Zero continues to writhe in pain on the floor.

´´Deve haver um jeito... ''There must be a way ... eu preciso enxergar este ataque! I need to see this attack! Eu preciso! I must! Se eu conseguir de alguma forma neutralizar esta técnica do Scorpion, eu posso ter chances de derrotá-lo! If I can somehow neutralize the technique of the Scorpion, I can have chances to beat him! Eu preciso tentar! I must try! Preciso! Precise! Devo fazer uma última tentativa!" pensa Sub-Zero, recomeçando a se erguer lentamente, pingando bastante sangue. Should I make one last attempt! "Think Sub-Zero and started to rise slowly, dripping blood quite.

Scorpion pára de andar e olha fixamente para Sub-Zero. Scorpion stops walking and stares at Sub-Zero.

- Heh! - Heh! É admirável a sua persistência, Lin Kuei! Its persistence is admirable, Lin Kuei! Mas o próximo ataque, eu te garanto... But the next attack, I assure you ... será o que colocará um fim definitivo nesta sua escrota vida! which will put a definitive end to this fucked up your life!

Scorpion volta a abrir a palma de sua mão direita e um buraco negro volta a se abrir rapidamente. Scorpion back to the open palm of his right hand and a black hole back open quickly. Sub-Zero volta a se erguer, ficando completamente de pé, mas ainda com sua visão turva. Sub-Zero returns to rise and become a standing, but with his vision blurred. Ele se concentra e mantém seus olhos fixos no buraco da palma da mão de Scorpion. It focuses and keeps his eyes fixed on the hole of the palm of Scorpion.

´´Eu acho que tem sim um jeito de derrotá-lo... ''I think it does have a way to defeat him ... mas vai ser tudo uma questão de pouquíssimo tempo! but it will be all a matter of no time! Eu dependo dos meus olhos agora! I depend on my eyes now! Tudo vai depender de conseguir ou não enxergar o próximo ataque... Everything will depend on achieving or not to see the next attack ... caso eu consiga... terei grandes chances de vencer Scorpion! if I can ... I have great chances of winning Scorpion! Se eu conseguir enxergar bem a trajetória daquela cobra... If I can see clearly the path that snake ... eu já tenho a estratégia perfeita para derrotar Scorpion!" I already have the perfect strategy to defeat Scorpion! "

- Está preparado para morrer, Lin Kuei? - Ready to die, Lin Kuei? – diz Scorpion com expressão de fúria em seu rosto ea cobra começando a mostrar seu rosto lentamente na saída do buraco negro de sua mão. - Scorpion says with an expression of fury in his face and the snake starting to show his face slowly in the output of the black hole of your hand.

Sub-Zero mantém seus olhos extremamente fixos e concentrados no buraco e assume rapidamente uma postura de defesa. Sub-Zero keeps his eyes fixed and highly concentrated in the hole and quickly assumes a posture of defense.

- VENHA AQUI! - COME HERE ! – grita o ninja de Shirai Ryu em uma voz bastante alta. - Shouts the Shirai Ryu ninja in a voice quite high.


	19. Chapter 19:The brutal attack of SubZero

**Chapter 019: The brutal attack of Sub-Zero!**

A cobra de cor marrom sai rapidamente do buraco negro da palma da mão direita de Scorpion e ela começa a voar em grande velocidade na direção de Sub-Zero. The snake brown leaves quickly the black hole of the right palm of Scorpion and she begins to fly at great speed towards Sub-Zero.

´´Eu preciso agir imediatamente! ''I must act immediately! Vai ter que ser agora!" pensa Sub-Zero observando a saída da cobra da mão de Scorpion. Will have to be now! "Sub-Zero thinks watching the snake out of the hand of Scorpion.

Então, apertando bastante seus dois olhos Sub-Zero observa a boca da cobra a quase um centímetro de seu corpo. Then, shaking her pretty eyes two Sub-Zero looks at the snake's mouth to almost an inch of his body.

´´Você é meu, Lin Kuei!" pensa Scorpion, sorrindo por debaixo de sua máscara cor amarela. ''You're my, Lin Kuei! "Thinks Scorpion, by smiling under his mask yellow color.

Então, num rápido movimento, Sub-Zero se esquiva para o lado deixando um clone de si mesmo formado de gelo no local onde estava a menos de um segundo atrás. Then in a quick motion, Sub-Zero dodges to the side leaving a clone of himself made of ice at the location where it was less than a second behind. A cobra então atinge em cheio o clone de gelo deixado por Sub-Zero e imediatamente, ela se congela por inteiro. The snake then reaches full clone of ice left by Sub-Zero and immediately, it freezes entirely. No momento em que a cobra toca o clone e se congela, o clone desaparece completamente. The moment the snake touches the clone and it freezes, the clone disappears completely. Scorpion arregala seus olhos ao observar a rápida cena. Scorpion widens his eyes to observe the rapid scene.

- O que? - What! Mas isso não é possível! But this is not possible! – exclama o ninja de Shirai Ryu com uma expressão de extrema surpresa estampada em seu rosto. - Exclaims the Shirai Ryu ninja with an expression of extreme surprise on her face.

Sub-Zero se movimenta em grande velocidade e agarra a cobra congelada com uma de suas mãos. Sub-Zero moves at great speed and grabs the snake with one of his frozen hands.

- E então? - And then? Gostou disso, Scorpion? You like that, Scorpion? – diz Sub-Zero, agora sorrindo. – O meu clone fez um excelente trabalho! - Sub-Zero says, now smiling. - My clone did an excellent job! Ele conseguiu passar toda a energia de gelo dele para sua cobra fazendo-a se congelar completamente! He managed to spend all his energy for his ice-making charges to freeze completely!

- Mas que droga! - Damn it! - diz Scorpion, fazendo sua expressão se transformar de surpresa para raiva. - Says the Scorpion, making his expression turn from surprise to anger.

- Foi tudo uma questão de ver exatamente a trajetória da cobra... - It was all a matter of seeing exactly the trajectory of the snake ... eu devia esperar ela se aproximar bastante para fazer o clone de gelo na hora exata... I should hope she gets close enough to make the clone of ice just in time ... caso contrário, se eu não tivesse feito o clone apenas quando a cobra estivesse perto de mim, você certamente perceberia e mudaria a trajetória da cobra para mandar ela me perseguir, entretanto... como eu fiz o clone no momento em que ela já estava bem próxima, seus olhos não foram rápidos o suficiente para perceber o clone e então, não pôde mudar a trajetória dela e consequentemente, ela atingiu o clone e se congelou! otherwise, if I had not done the clone only when the snake was near me, you certainly realize and change the trajectory of the charge to have it haunt me, though ... as I did the clone at the time she was very close, his eyes were not quick enough to realize the clone and then could not change the trajectory of her and therefore she hit the clone and it froze!

- Entendo... - I understand ... parece que usou a cabeça na hora certa, Lin Kuei! it seems that he used his head at the right time, Lin Kuei!

- E agora... - And now ... é você quem irá receber o ataque de misericórdia, Scorpion! is you who will receive the attack of mercy, Scorpion!

Sub-Zero, ainda segurando a cobra congelada, que, por sua vez, ainda está ligada e presa à mão de Scorpion, começa a intensificar o seu poder. Sub-Zero, still holding the snake frozen, which, in turn, is still on and attached to the hand of Scorpion, begins to increase its power. Lentamente, o gelo começa a se prolongar da cobra para a mão de Scorpione em seguida, para o braço do ninja. Slowly, the ice begins to extend to the snake's hand Scorpione then to the arm of a ninja.

- Essa não! - Oh, no! – exclama o ninja de Shirai Ryu. - Ninja exclaims the Shirai Ryu.

- Esta luta... - This fight ... termina agora! ends now! Eu é que pegarei o mapa dos quatro elementos, você perdeu, Scorpion! I picked up is that the map of the four elements, you lost, Scorpion!

´´Esse desgraçado..." começa a pensar o ninja do clã de Shirai Ryu, enquanto cada vez mais o seu corpo é congelado. ''That bastard ... "begins to think of the ninja clan Shirai Ryu, while increasing your body is frozen. ´´Está fazendo o gelo vindo da cobra se prolongar para o meu corpo... ''He's doing the ice coming from the snake extends to my body ... ele a congelou com o clone não só para se defender como também para agarrá-la depois e então me congelar... agora já é tarde demais para eu me soltar da cobra, eu..." he froze to clone not only to defend but also to grab it then and then I freeze now ... it's too late for me to drop the snake, I ... "

Em poucos segundos, todo o corpo de Scorpion se congela completamente, transformando-se então num bloco de gelo. Within seconds, the whole body of Scorpion freezes completely, becoming then a block of ice. Então, neste momento, Sub-Zero solta a cobra congelada e solta um profundo suspiro. So currently, Sub-Zero frozen snake loose and let out a deep sigh.

- Ufa! - Phew! Finalmente acabou! Finally finished! – diz Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero says.

O ninja de gelo começa a andar lentamente na direção do Scorpion congelado. The ninja ice begins to walk slowly toward the Scorpion frozen.

- Eu devo admitir que você foi um inimigo fantástico, Scorpion, talvez... - I must admit that you were a great enemy, Scorpion, maybe ... o mais poderoso contra o qual eu tenha lutado até hoje! the most powerful against which I have struggled so far! – diz o ninja de Lin Kuei. - Ninja says Lin Kuei. – Mas... - But ... pela honra e orgulho do meu clã ninja... the honor and pride of my clan ninja ... eu vou concluir esta missão e regressarei ao meu templo com o mapa dos quatro elementos! I will complete this mission and go back to my temple with the map of the four elements!

Então, Sub-Zero pára diante do bloco de gelo. So Sub-Zero stops in front of the block of ice.

- Adeus... - Goodbye ... Scorpion! Scorpion! – diz Sub-Zero pronto para desferir um forte soco e quebrar todo o bloco de gelo à sua frente. - Sub-Zero says ready to deliver a strong punch and break all the ice in front.

Então, antes que Sub-Zero dê o soco, o bloco de gelo começa a se rachar lentamente. So before Sub-Zero gives the punch, the ice began to crack slowly. O ninja de gelo rapidamente detém seu próprio golpe que estava prestes a dar e arregala os seus olhos. The ninja ice quickly holds his own coup that was about to give and rolls her eyes.

- Mas o que é isto? - But what is this? O que está acontecendo? What's happening?

- Hahahahahaha! - Hahahahahaha! – gargalha a voz de Scorpion de dentro do cubo de gelo que está cada vez mais se rachando. - Laughs Scorpion's voice from inside the ice cube that is increasingly cracking. – Esta luta ainda não está definida, Lin Kuei! - This fight is not yet defined, Lin Kuei!

Então, o bloco de gelo se explode fortemente, fazendo diversos cacos de gelo voarem para todos os lados. Then, the ice is strongly explodes, causing several pieces of ice flying in all directions. Sub-Zero, que estava bem próximo, é atingido fortemente pelo impacto da explosão do bloco e voa a quase dez metros para trás, caindo fortemente de costas no chão, quebrando-o um pouco. Entretanto, o ninja de Lin Kuei rapidamente se levanta e ergue seus olhos. Sub-Zero, which was very close, is strongly affected by the impact of the explosion of the pack and flies to almost ten meters back, falling heavily on his back, breaking it up a bit. However, the Lin Kuei ninja quickly rises and raises his eyes. Ele então vê Scorpion a dez metros à sua frente, mas agora, sem estar congelado. He then sees Scorpion to ten meters ahead, but now, without being frozen.

- Não pode ser! - No way! – diz Sub-Zero com olhos arregalados olhando Scorpion. – Você se livrou do gelo... - Sub-Zero says with wide eyes looking at Scorpion. - You got rid of the ice ... de dentro. from within. Como conseguiu quebrar o bloco de gelo mesmo estando preso dentro dele? How did you break the ice despite being trapped inside?

Scorpion abre um largo sorriso por debaixo de sua máscara. Scorpion opens a big smile underneath his mask.

- Seu tolo! - You fool! – diz Scorpion. - Scorpion says. – O seu gelo não foi o suficiente para neutralizar completamente os meus poderes! - Your ice was not enough to completely neutralize my power! Portanto... So ... eles continuaram ativos e me permitiram destruir o bloco de gelo! they remained active and allowed me to destroy the ice!

Sub-Zero continua a olhar para Scorpion de olhos arregalados. Sub-Zero Scorpion continues to look wide-eyed. O ninja de Shirai Ryu começa a andar lentamente na direção do ninja de gelo. The Shirai Ryu ninja starts walking slowly toward the ninja ice.

- Nem mesmo... - Even ... nem mesmo o meu gelo foi... not even my ice was ...

- Isso mesmo, Lin Kuei! - Yes, Lin Kuei! – afirma Scorpion rispidamente. - Scorpion says gruffly. – Nem mesmo o seu poder de gelo foi capaz de deter os meus poderes! - Not even the power of ice was able to hold my powers!

À medida que Scorpion se aproxima lentamente, Sub-Zero recua alguns poucos passos para trás. As you approach slowly Scorpion, Sub-Zero retreats a few steps back.

- Não precisa ficar com tanto medo assim de mim, Lin Kuei... - Do not be so afraid of me as well, Lin Kuei ... – diz Scorpion bastante ironicamente. - Scorpion says quite sarcastically. – Afinal de contas... - After all ... tudo o que eu irei fazer... all I'm gonna do ... é tirar a sua vida! is to take your life!

Sub-Zero então pára de recuar e assume rapidamente uma postura de combate ofensiva. Sub-Zero then stops retreating rapidly and assumes a fighting stance offensive.

- Não se sinta tão confiante por ter neutralizado o meu golpe, Scorpion! – diz Sub-Zero com uma expressão de fúria em seu rosto. - Do not feel so confident to have neutralized my coup, Scorpion! - Sub-Zero says with an expression of fury in his face. – Seu eu consegui te pegar em uma emboscada uma vez, poderei te pegar mais vezes, e é isso o que eu vou fazer! - If I could get you into a trap once, I can catch you more times, and that's what I'll do!

Sub-Zero começa a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Scorpion e começa a desferir uma grande quantidade de socos, mas Scorpion vai se desviando habilmente dos golpes, entretanto, depois de alguns segundos com Sub-Zero desferindo os golpes, o ninja de gelo consegue atingir Scorpion com um soco em cheio na cara. Sub-Zero starts to run at high speed toward Scorpion and begins to strike a lot of punches, but Scorpion will expertly deflecting the blows, however, after a few seconds with Sub-Zero unleashing the blows, the ninja ice Scorpion can achieve with a punch squarely in the face. O ninja de Shirai Ryu voa a quase dois metros para trás e cai fortemente de costas no chão, mas rapidamente começa a se erguer. The Shirai Ryu ninja flies to almost two meters back and fell heavily on his back, but quickly begins to rise.

´´Droga..." começa a pensar Scorpion enquanto se levanta. Drugs''... "begins to think Scorpion as it rises. ´´Me livrar daquele gelo exigiu uma grande parcela dos meus poderes! ''Get rid of that ice required a large portion of my powers! Eu acabei ficando enfraquecido, caso contrário eu não teria levado este golpe! I ended up getting watered down, otherwise I would not have taken this scam! Não posso permitir que esta batalha dure por muito mais tempo..." I can not allow this battle will last much longer ... "

Scorpion então consegue ficar completamente de pé e Sub-Zero o encara profundamente. Scorpion can then be fully up and Sub-Zero stares deeply.

´´Droga! Eu já usei bastante força nesta luta, a espada de gelo, o clone, a rajada... ''Damn, I already did a lot of strength in this fight, the sword of ice, the clone, the gust ... eu preciso concluir a batalha rápido... me need to finish the battle fast ... o esforço já foi muito grande! effort has been great! Preciso terminar isso logo, caso contrário, as conseqüências que o meu corpo vai sentir poderão ser bem graves!" pensa o ninja de gelo continuando a encarar Scorpion profundamente nos olhos. I need to finish it soon, otherwise the consequences that my body will feel may be very serious! "Thinks the ninja Scorpion ice continuing to look deeply into the eyes. ´´E eu acho que sei como vou conseguir concluir isso!" ''And I think I know how I can finish it! "

Neste momento, Scorpion começa a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Sub-Zero que assume uma postura defensiva. At this time, Scorpion begins to run at great speed towards Sub-Zero assumes a defensive posture. Ele então começa a desferir uma grande quantidade de socos, mas Sub-Zero começa a se desviar de todos os socos, ainda que com um pouco de dificuldade. He then begins to strike a lot of punches, but Sub-Zero starts to deviate from all the punches, albeit with some difficulty.

´´Eu preciso abrir uma brecha! ''I need to open a gap! Abrir uma brecha... Open a gap ... para concluir este combate de uma vez por todas!" pensa o ninja de gelo continuando a se esquivar de todos os ataques de Scorpion. to finish this fight once and for all! "thinks the ninja of ice continues to evade all attacks Scorpion.

Scorpion continua a desferir ferozes golpes, até que Sub-Zero não consegue se desviar e Scorpion então consegue atingir um forte soco na cara do ninja de Lin Kuei. Scorpion continues to strike fierce blows, until Sub-Zero can not deviate and then Scorpion can achieve a strong punch in the face of the Lin Kuei ninja. Ele cai fortemente de costas no chão e em menos de um segundo depois, Scorpion dá um grande salto para o alto e começa a cair rapidamente na direção de Sub-Zero, numa posição de voadora. He falls heavily on his back and in less than a second later, Scorpion takes a big leap into the air and begins to fall rapidly towards Sub-Zero in a position of flying.

- Este golpe... - The stroke ... é pra acabar! is on the wane! – diz Scorpion, ainda com sua postura de voadora quase a dois centímetros de Sub-Zero. - Scorpion says, still with its posture of flying almost two inches of Sub-Zero.

Então, o ninja de Lin Kuei, ainda caído no chão, dá um rápido giro para o lado, se esquivando do golpe de Scorpion, cuja voadora acabou atingindo fortemente o chão, fazendo seu pé ficar profundamente enterrado dentro dele. Then, the Lin Kuei ninja, still lying on the ground, gives a quick spin to the side, dodging the blow Scorpion, whose flying just reaching the ground heavily, causing his foot buried deep inside him. Sub-Zero se levanta em um rápido movimento. Sub-Zero stands in a quick motion.

´´Ele está preso no chão! ''He's stuck in the ground! VAI TER QUE SER AGORA!" pensa Sub-Zero, olhando para Scorpion. WILL HAVE TO BE NOW !" think Sub-Zero, Scorpion looking for.

Em menos de um segundo, Sub-Zero forma sua espada de gelo na mão direita e avança em uma grande velocidade na direção de Scorpion, cujo pé ainda está preso no chão. In less than a second, Sub-Zero as his sword of ice on his right hand and advancing at great speed towards Scorpion, whose foot is still stuck in the ground. Então, numa brutal violência e força. Sub-Zero perfura a região do coração de Scorpion com sua espada de gelo, fazendo uma gigantesca quantidade de sangue jorrar do ninja de Shirai Ryu imediatamente. Then, in a brutal violence and force. Sub-Zero pierces the heart region of Scorpion ice with his sword, causing a massive amount of blood gushing from the Shirai Ryu ninja immediately. Scorpion solta um altíssimo gemido de dor e então, Sub-Zero retira, também de forma bastante violenta, a espada de gelo do peito de Scorpion. Scorpion highest drop a groan of pain and then removes Sub-Zero also quite violent, sword ice chest Scorpion. O ninja de Shirai Ryu cai de costas no chão, completamente coberto de sangue. The Shirai Ryu ninja falls flat on his back, completely covered in blood. A espada de gelo também está coberta de sangue. The sword of ice is also covered in blood.


	20. Chapter 020: The request for clemency

**Chapter 020: The request for clemency.**

Scorpion está caído no chão, completamente coberto de sangue que continua a jorrar em uma grande quantidade da região do seu peito perfurado. Ele continua a soltar constantes gemidos de dor e desespero. Scorpion is lying on the ground, completely covered in blood that continues to pour in large amounts in the region of his chest pierced. He continues to hold constant groans of pain and despair. Sub-Zero, ainda segurando sua espada de gelo, que também está bastante suja de sangue, olha muito friamente para o ninja de Shirai Ryu, se contorcendo de intensa dor, caído no chão. Sub-Zero, still holding his sword of ice, which is also quite dirty blood, it looks very coolly to the Shirai Ryu ninja, writhing in intense pain, lying on the ground.

´´Finalmente terminou! ''Finally finished! Ele não representa mais nenhuma ameaça para mim, neste estado... ele é completamente inofensivo..." pensa o ninja de gelo continuando a observar Scorpion. He no longer represents any threat to me in this state ... it is completely harmless ... "thinks the ninja ice continuing to observe Scorpion.

O sangue continua a jorrar como uma grande cachoeira do peito de Scorpion. Então, Sub-Zero se concentra e desfaz a sua espada de gelo, que desaparece por completo. The blood continues to flow like a mighty waterfall breast Scorpion. So Sub-Zero focuses on and breaks down his sword of ice, which disappears completely. Ele se aproxima mais de Scorpion e continua a encará-lo de uma maneira bastante fria. He is more like Scorpion and continues to face him in a very cold.

- Scorpion! - Scorpion! No final das contas, eu venci você! In the end, I beat you! Agora, assuma a sua derrota perante a mim! Now, assume its defeat in front of me! Eu venci o duelo e ficarei com a posse do mapa dos quatro elementos! I won the duel and melt with the possession of the map of the four elements!

Scorpion pára um pouco de gemer de dor e começa a erguer lentamente o seu olhar na direção de Sub-Zero. Scorpion stops a little moan of pain and begins to slowly lift your gaze towards Sub-Zero.

- Lin... - Lin ... Lin... Lin ... Lin Kuei... Lin Kuei ... – diz Scorpion, sentindo uma fortíssima dor em seu peito. - Scorpion says, feeling a very strong pain in his chest.

- Assuma imediatamente que você foi aniquilado, Scorpion! - Assume that you have been annihilated immediately, Scorpion! O clã ninja de Lin Kuei irá prevalecer! The Ninja Clan of Lin Kuei will prevail!

Scorpion fecha seus olhos momentaneamente, mas os reabre imediatamente a seguir. Scorpion closes his eyes briefly, but reopened immediately thereafter.

´´Ele com certeza... ''He sure ... está morrendo!" pensa o ninja de gelo. is dying! "thinks the ninja ice.

Neste momento, dentro do templo do clã ninja de Lin Kuei, o Grande Mestre está saindo de sua sala e começa então a descer as escadas ea cruzar o grande salão da entrada, chegando então à entrada do templo, parando no grande terreno. Right now, inside the temple of the Lin Kuei ninja clan, the Grand Master is coming out of his room and then begins to descend the stairs and cross the large entry hall, then coming to the temple entrance, stopping at the large field. Ele passa a observar a paisagem. He goes on to observe the landscape. A madrugada já está quase terminando e uma pequenina parcela do céu começa a apresentar um coloração um pouco mais azulada. The dawn is almost finished and a tiny portion of the sky begins to present a slightly more bluish color.

´´Parece que até a manhã chegar é apenas uma questão de breves horas..." pensa o Grande Mestre observando a paisagem com uma expressão bastante apreensiva estampada em seu rosto. ''It seems that until the morning comes it's just a matter of short time ... "thinks the Grand Master watching the landscape with a very uneasy expression on her face. ´´E Sub-Zero ainda não chegou... tenho certeza de que até o regresso do senhor Quan Chi acontecer também é apenas uma questão de pouquíssimo tempo!" And''Sub-Zero has not arrived yet ... I'm sure that even the return of Mr. Quan Chi also happen is just a matter of no time! "

O Grande Mestre começa a andar em torno do terreno, não se distanciando muito da porta de entrada do templo. The Grand Master starts walking around campus, not far away from the entrance of the temple.

´´Ele vai chegar com o mapa, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai chegar... ''He'll arrive with the map, I'm sure he'll get ... mas é que eu estou com um péssimo pressentimento em relação a tudo isso! Algo dentro de mim me diz que... but I'm a bad feeling about all this! Something inside me tells me that ... nada vai ser tão simples para ele pegar o mapa... nothing will be as easy for him to get the map ... não vai ser apenas derrotar os monges e apanhar o mapa, eu estou sentindo que algo a mais o aguarda lá..." will not only be defeating the monks and take the map, I'm feeling that something else is waiting there ... "

Então, ele continua do lado de fora do templo, andando de um lado para o outro dentro do grande terreno. Then he goes outside the temple, walking from one place to another within the large field.

No topo da torre central do templo shaolin, Sub-Zero continua a observar muito friamente o ninja de Shirai Ryu sentindo uma grande quantidade de dor em todo o seu corpo, caído e esticado no chão. Atop the central tower of the Shaolin temple, Sub-Zero continues to look very coldly the Shirai Ryu ninja feeling a lot of pain all over his body, lying on the floor and stretched.

- Lin Kuei... - Lin Kuei ... – diz Scorpion lentamente, sentindo um pouco menos de dor. - Scorpion says slowly, feeling a little less pain. – Eu admito que... - I admit it ... perdi este combate! I lost this fight!

Sub-Zero momentaneamente arregala seus olhos, mas rapidamente eles voltam ao normal e continuam a manter a frieza ao observar Scorpion atentamente. Sub-Zero momentarily widens his eyes, but they quickly return to normal and continue to keep your cool to watch carefully Scorpion.

- Eu admito... - I admit ... que perdi... I lost ... este combate... this fight ... eu fui derrotado... I was defeated ... – diz Scorpion, bastante lentamente e em um tom bastante agonizante. - Scorpion says, very slowly and in a fairly agonizing. – Eu definitivamente me rendo... - I definitely I surrender ... não fui capaz... I was not able ... de apnhar o mapa dos quatro elementos pelo meu clã... 'll catch the map of the four elements for my clan ... eu falhei na minha missão... I failed in my mission ... portanto... entre naquela sala... so ... between that room ... e pegue o mapa... and get a map ... não há mais obstáculos... para que você possa fazer isso! no more obstacles ... so that you can do it!

Neste momento, Scorpion cospe uma considerável quantidade de sangue através de sua máscara amarela e solta um alto gemido de dor. At this time, Scorpion spits a considerable amount of blood through his yellow mask and let out a loud moan of pain.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente! - I understand perfectly! – afirma Sub-Zero com um tom bastante frio em sua voz. - Sub-Zero says with a fairly cold in his voice. – Eu fui o vencedor aqui e como tal, irei levar o mapa dos quatro elementos comigo... - I was the winner here and as such, I will take the map of the four elements with me ... entretanto... however ...

Sub-Zero dá um curto passo para frente, se aproximando ainda mais de Scorpion, que volta a erguer seu olhar para ver Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero gives a short step forward, approaching even more of Scorpion, who returns to lift his eyes to see Sub-Zero.

- Entretanto, o mapa dos quatro elementos não será a única coisa que eu levarei! - However, the map of the four elements will not be the only thing I'll take! – informa o ninja de Lin Kuei. - Informs the Lin Kuei ninja.

Scorpion continua a manter seu olhar turvo na direção do ninja de gelo e ainda sentindo uma forte dor em seu peito. Scorpion continues to maintain his gaze toward the ninja cloudy ice and still feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

- Mas... - But ... Lin Kuei... Lin Kuei ... o que... What ... quer... or ... dizer...? mean ...?

- Talvez você já tenha percebido, Scorpion! - Perhaps you've noticed, Scorpion! – diz Sub-Zero, cada vez mais frio e com um tom cada vez mais arrogante e malicioso em sua voz. - Sub-Zero says, increasingly cold and with a tone increasingly arrogant and malicious in her voice. – Eu não posso de jeito nenhum... - I can not in any way ... deixar que um ninja do clã rival ao meu... let a rival ninja clan to my ... estando nesta situação deplorável em que está... being in this situation is deplorable in that ... continue vivendo... continue living ...

Scorpion arregala muito seus olhos. Scorpion rolls her very eyes.

- É uma chance de ouro... - It's a golden chance ... ter um ninja de Shirai Ryu aqui, na minha frente, completamente acabado... have a Shirai Ryu ninja here, in front of me, completely finished ... – continua ao ninja de gelo. - Continues to ninja ice. – Completamente ferido... - Completely wounded ... é uma chance de ouro... is a golden chance ... para tirar a sua vida! to take your life!

Scorpion arregala ainda mais seus olhos e tenta se levantar um pouco, mas novamente cai no chão, sangrando cada vez mais. Scorpion further widens his eyes and tries to get up a little, but again falls to the ground, bleeding more.

- Não! - No! Não! No! – diz Scorpion, caído e com uma expressão de intenso desespero em seu rosto e em seu olhar. - Scorpion says, fallen and with an expression of intense despair on his face and his gaze. – Lin Kuei... - Lin Kuei ... você foi mandado até este templo para pegar o mapa dos quatro elementos, não é verdade? Destruiu a todos os inimigos... you are sent to this temple to get the map of the four elements, is not it? destroyed all enemies ... inclusive a mim mesmo! including myself! Eu não represento mais absolutamente nenhuma ameaça e nenhum obstáculo para você e você sabe muito bem disso! I no longer represent absolutely no threat and no obstacle for you and you know very well! O caminho ao mapa está completamente livre para você, eu não tenho mais condições de detê-lo! The way the map is completely free to you, I no longer able to stop him! Então... So ... não há motivos para você tirar a minha vida! there is no reason for you to take my life!

Sub-Zero abre brevemente um sorriso malicioso por trás de sua máscara. Sub-Zero soon open a smirk behind his mask.

- Eu tenho certeza absoluta, Scorpion... - I have absolute certainty, Scorpion ... – recomeça Sub-Zero. - Sub-Zero again. – De que eu vou me arrepender pelo resto da minha vida... - That I'll regret for the rest of my life ... se eu não tirar a sua vida aqui e agora! if I did not take his life here and now! Para um Lin Kuei, ver um ninja de Shirai Ryu... aqui, neste estado e não matá-lo... For a Lin Kuei, see a Shirai Ryu ninja ... here in this state and not kill him ... isto é pior do que cometer um pecado! this is worse than committing a sin!

Uma intensa expressão de terror toma conta de Scorpion. An intense expression of terror takes over Scorpion.

- Lin Kuei! - Lin Kuei! Por favor! Please! Esqueça o que aconteceu aqui! Forget what happened here! Eu não quero morrer ainda! I do not want to die yet! A minha vida... My life ... eu quero que minha vida seja poupada! I want my life to be spared! Admito a minha derrota! I admit my defeat! Admito que perdi e que você é mais forte do que eu! Não me mate! I admit that I lost and that you are stronger than me! Do not kill me! Por favor, eu quero que você me deixe vivo! Please I want you to let me live! Por favor, não tire na minha vida! Please do not take in my life! – diz Scorpion, sangrando cada vez mais e seu olhos com uma forte expressão de súplica. - Scorpion says, bleeding more and your eyes with a strong expression of supplication.

- Você deveria ver a sua cara, Scorpion... - You should see his face, Scorpion ... – diz o ninja de gelo com uma voz que mistura tom de ironia e frieza. - Ninja says the ice with a voice that mixes tone of irony and detachment. – É digno de pena! Você... - It's pitiful! You. .. vai arder no fogo do inferno! will burn in hell!

- NÃO! - NOT! NÃO! NO! POR FAVOOOR! Pleeease! – grita Scorpion em uma voz extremamente alta. - Scorpion yells in a voice very high.

Sub-Zero rapidamente pega Scorpion pela cabeça com uma de suas mãos eo ergue violentamente do chão, segurando-o à altura de seus olhos. Sub-Zero Scorpion quickly picks up the head with one of his hands and rises violently from the ground, holding it up to your eyes. Ele então desfere um forte soco na barriga do ninja de Shirai Ryu, fazendo-o cuspir bastante sangue pela boca. He then strikes a strong blow to the belly of the Shirai Ryu ninja, causing him to spit enough blood through the mouth. Em seguida, num rápido movimento, ele vira Scorpion de costas eo coloca de joelhos, segurando o topo de sua cabeça. O sangue escorre em grande quantidade por todo o corpo do ninja de Shirai Ryu. Then in a quick motion, he turns his back and puts Scorpion knees, holding the top of his head. The blood flows in large quantities throughout the body of the Shirai Ryu ninja.

- Lin Kuei... - Lin Kuei ... pense bem no que está fazendo... think through what you are doing ... – diz Scorpion com uma voz extremamente fraca e suplicante. - Scorpion says in a voice very weak and supplicant. – Não me mate... - Do not kill me ... por favor... poupe a minha vida... please ... save my life ... poupe a minha vida... save my life ...

- Hum... - Hmm .. você é uma vergonha para os ninjas, Scorpion! you are a disgrace to the ninja Scorpion!

Sub-Zero ainda está com uma de suas mãos sobre o topo da cabeça de Scorpion, ajoelhado de costas para o ninja de Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero is still with his hands on top of the head of Scorpion, kneeling with his back to the Lin Kuei ninja. Então, num rápido movimento, Sub-Zero enfia sua mão livre violentamente dentro da nuca de Scorpion, de onde salta uma grande quantidade de sangue. Then in a quick motion, Sub-Zero slips his free hand violently into the nape of Scorpion, where jumps a lot of blood. O ninja de Shirai Ryu solta um alto gemido de dor. The Shirai Ryu ninja loose a loud groan of pain. Sub-Zero sorri cada vez mais de forma maldosa e então, retira rapidamente e violentamente a mão de dentro da nuca de Scorpion. Sub-Zero smiles increasingly so nasty and then withdraw quickly and violently inside hand on the nape of Scorpion. Ao retirar sua mão, o ninja de gelo puxa junto toda a coluna vertebral do ninja de Shirai Ryu, que solta um grito extremamente agonizante e desesperador num volume bastante alto e que ecoa por todo o local. When you remove your hand, the ninja ice pulls together all the backbone of the Shirai Ryu ninja, which screams extremely desperate and dying in a fairly high volume and that echoes throughout the site. Ao retirar completamente a coluna vertebral de Scorpion, Sub-Zero a ergue à altura de seus olhos, enquanto o resto do corpo morto de Scorpion cai de frente no chão, deixando em volta uma gigantesca poça de sangue bastante escurecido. To completely remove the backbone of Scorpion, Sub-Zero to lift up his eyes, while the rest of the dead body of Scorpion falls forward on the ground, leaving around a giant pool of blood very dark.

- Uma fatalidade perfeita! - A fatality perfect! – diz Sub-Zero sarcasticamente, ainda observando a coluna vertebral. - Sub-Zero says sarcastically, still watching the spine.

Seu olhar então se dirige para o restante do corpo de Scorpion, que não parece mais o corpo de uma pessoa agora que está sem a coluna. His gaze then turns to the rest of the body of Scorpion, which no longer seems the body of a person who is now without the column.

- Agora sim... - Now we ... – fala o ninja de Lin Kuei. - Spoken by the Lin Kuei ninja.

Sub-Zero joga para longe a coluna vertebral e dirige rapidamente o seu olhar para a pequena sala que está localizada no centro da região quadrada onde está. Sub-Zero throws away the spine and runs speedily to look at the small room that is located in the center of the square region where he is.


	21. Chapter 021:The map of the four elements

**Chapter 021: The map of the four elements.**

O ninja de gelo mantém seus dois olhos bem fixos na porta de metal que protege a pequena salinha. The ninja ice and keeps both eyes fixed on the metal gate that protects the small cubicle.

- Bem, ao que tudo indica, o mapa dos quatro elementos está dentro desta sala! - Well, it seems, the map of the four elements are in this room! – diz Sub-Zero com uma expressão bastante esperançosa em seu rosto. - Sub-Zero says with a hopeful expression on her pretty face.

Ele então dirige seu olhar para o cadáver de Scorpion completamente ensaguentado aos seus pés. He then directed his gaze at the corpse of Scorpion ensaguentado completely at his feet.

- Agora com Scorpion fora do meu caminho... - Now with Scorpion out of my way ... não há mais absolutamente nada para me deter! there's absolutely nothing to stop me! Vamos lá! Come on!

Sub-Zero se vira novamente para a frente da pequena sala e então começa a correr em grande velocidade na direção dela, parando bem na frente da porta de metal. Sub-Zero turns back to the front of the small room and then starts running at full speed toward her, stopping just in front of metal door. Ele então dá um forte chute na porta que se escancara violentamente ao receber o impacto do golpe do ninja. He then gives a strong kick in the door that swings open violently to receive the impact of the strike of the ninja. Uma pequena sala se revela diante dos olhos de Sub-Zero. A small room unfolds before the eyes of Sub-Zero. A pequenina sala é iluminada por diversas tochas nas suas laterais e tanto o chão quanto as paredes são formados de azulejos com coloração escurecida, bem limpos e cuidados. The little room is lit by several torches on their side and both the floor as the walls are made of colored tiles darkened, clean and well cared for. No centro da sala, há uma pequena coluna, quase da altura de Sub-Zero e sobre esta pequena coluna, há uma pequena bola de vidro. In the center of the room, there is a small column, almost as tall as Sub-Zero and about this little column, there is a small ball of glass. O ninja de Lin Kuei aperta bem seus olhos para observar a bola de vidro e vê um pequeno papel dentro dela. The Lin Kuei ninja and squeezes his eyes to watch the glass ball and sees a small role in it.

- Será que... - Will ...

Ele corre rapidamente e pára a um centímetro da bola de vidro. He runs fast and stops an inch from the glass ball. Ele olha bem para dentro dela e vê que o papel, na verdade, é um pequeno pergaminho que possui uma aparência bastante envelhecida. He looks right into it and see that the paper actually is a small scroll that has a look quite old. No pergaminho, há algumas escrituras bem estranhas. On the scroll, there are some very strange writings.

- Com certeza é neste pergaminho que está o mapa dos quatro elementos... - Surely this is what is parchment map of the four elements ... devo pegá-lo logo e dar o fora deste templo shaolin o quanto antes! I get it soon and get out of this Shaolin temple as soon as possible!

Sub-Zero dá uma rápida olhada para os lados e para trás, mas não vê absolutamente ninguém. Sub-Zero takes a quick look to the sides and back, but do not see anybody at all. Ele se vira novamente para a pequena bola de vidro e então, com uma grande força, ele desfere um poderoso soco direto nela. He turns again to the little glass ball and then, with great strength, he unleashes a powerful straight punch her. A bola de vidro imediatamente se quebra em minúsculos pedaços e logo em seguida, o ninja apanha o pequeno pergaminho envelhecido. Em seguida, ele o abre rapidamente e vê uma grande quantidade de escrituras que não estavam em seu idioma. A ball of glass immediately breaks into tiny pieces and soon afterwards, the ninja catches the little old parchment. Then he quickly opens and sees a lot of scriptures that were not in your language. Continua a observar atentamente o pequeno pergaminho até que, entre as estranhas escrituras, ele percebe a presença de um mapa, no qual estão representadas várias coordenadas. Continues to closely observe the small parchment until, among the strange writings, he senses the presence of a map, which depicts various coordinates. Sub-Zero abre mais os seus olhos com uma expressão ainda mais feliz e esperançosa em seu rosto. Sub-Zero more open your eyes with an expression even more happy and hopeful on her face.

- Eu consegui! - I did it! Finalmente eu consegui! Finally I got it! – diz Sub-Zero continuando a olhar fixamente o mapa cheio de coordenadas entre as suas mãos. - Sub-Zero says continuing to stare at the full map of coordinates between your hands. – A minha missão finalmente está concluída! - My task is finally completed!

Ele se vira rapidamente e sai em grande velocidade da pequena sala. He quickly turns and exits at high speed in small room. Ele volta para a região quadrada onde está o corpo de Scorpion. He returns to the square area where the body of Scorpion. Sub-Zero rapidamente guarda o mapa no bolso de sua roupa e volta a olhar para o cadáver aos seus pés. Sub-Zero quickly save the map in the pocket of his clothes and looks back at the corpse at his feet.

- Em pensar que você também veio até aqui apenas para pegar este papel... - To think that you also came here just to get this paper ... em pensar que nós dois perdemos tanto sangue e nos esforçamos tanto, apenas por este papel... to think that we both lost so much blood and we try so hard just for this role ...

Ele então retira seus olhos do cadáver e vê a sua frente. He then cut his eyes and sees the corpse in front of you.

´´Bem... eu só tenho que sair bem rapidamente deste templo, agora que eu consegui o mapa dos quatro elementos, tenho que redobrar o meu cuidado, não posso ser visto por nenhum monge shaolin... ''Well .. I just have to go out very quickly this temple now that I got the map of the four elements, I have to redouble my caution, I can not be seen by any Shaolin monk ... eu acho que é mais seguro usar o caminho que Scorpion usou para chegar até aqui...a parte de fora da torre central!" I think it is safer to use the path that Scorpion used to get here ... the outside of the central tower! "

Ele então corre até a lateral do topo da torre e olha lá para baixo. He then runs up the side of the top of the tower and look down there. Ele então vê o chão a uma altura bem grande. He then sees the floor well for a great time. O ninja de gelo engole um seco. The ninja one swallow dry ice.

- Bem... - Well .. eu acho mesmo que é melhor eu ir descendo escalando, apesar da altura, eu acho que será mais seguro do que descer por dentro do templo, a segurança agora lá por dentro deve estar bem mais reforçada a este ponto! I really think I better go down climbing, despite the height, I think it's safer than walking inside the temple, security inside now there should be much closer to this point!

Ele então desce lentamente pela lateral da torre e começa a descer bem lentamente pelas paredes, se agarrando com suas pernas e braços com bastante força. He then slowly descends the side of the tower and begins to decline very slowly through the walls, clinging to his legs and arms with enough force. Ele vai descendo cada vez mais à medida que os segundos vão se passando e depois de quase meia hora descendo, ele então vê que o chão de entrada à torre central está quase a cinco metros de altura. He goes down more and more as the seconds will pass and after almost half an hour down, he then sees that the ground input to the central tower is almost five meters tall.

´´Perfeito! Eu já estou bem perto de chegar, uma vez que eu colocar os meus pés no chão, devo ir embora rapidamente para fora do templo!" ''Perfect, I'm already very close to come, once I put my feet on the ground, I must go quickly out of the temple! "

Ele então toca seus pés no chão e vai indo bem lentamente e cuidadosamente até a porta de entrada da torre, se encostando nas paredes. He then touches his feet on the floor and walks very slowly and carefully until the entrance of the tower is leaning on the walls. No chão, à frente da entrada da torre central, ele vê os cadáveres dos três monges shaolins que ele havia matado ao entrar na torre. On the floor, the front entrance of the central tower, he sees the bodies of three monks Shaolins he killed upon entering the tower. O ninja olha bastante e rapidamente ao seu redor, mas não vê absolutamente ninguém. The ninja looks hard and fast around them, but do not see anybody at all.

- Beleza! - Beauty! Preciso ir embora agora mesmo! I need to go now!

Ele se vira para o portão de entrada e começa a correr pelo comprido corredor iluminado por tochas nas laterais, indo em direção ao grande portão de ferro da entrada do templo shaolin. He turns to the entrance gate and starts running down the long hallway lit by torches on the sides, going into the great iron gate of the entrance to the Shaolin temple. Ele então o abre violentamente, topando também com os cadáveres dos monges que protegiam a entrada. Ele então sai do território do templo e se vira para ele. He then opens violently, topando also with the corpses of the monks who guarded the entrance. He then leaves the territory of the temple, turns to him.

- Hum... - Hmm .. nunca pensei que seria tão complicado roubar este mapa...! I never thought it would be so complicated ... steal this map! – diz Sub-Zero continuando a olhar para a entrada do templo. - Sub-Zero says still looking to enter the temple. – Bem... - Well ..

Ele suspira, dá meia volta e começa a correr em grande velocidade, se dirigindo ao seu próprio templo, distanciando-se a cada segundo do templo shaolin onde está o cadáver de Scorpion. He sighs, turns around and starts running at full speed, heading to his own temple, away every second of the Shaolin temple where the dead body of Scorpion.

No templo do clã ninja de Lin Kuei, o sol começa a nascer fracamente eo líder do clã continua se sentindo bastante impaciente no grande terreno. In the temple of the Lin Kuei ninja clan, the sun begins to rise slightly and the leader of the clan still feel very impatient in the great land. Ele começa a observar os fracos raios de luz do sol que começam a tomar conta de todo o terreno. He begins to observe the weak rays of sunshine that begin to take over any terrain.

- O dia já está nascendo, daqui a pouco os ninjas acordarão e iniciarão mais um árduo dia de treinamento... - The day is coming up, soon the ninja agree and commence another arduous day of training ... mas Sub-Zero não aparece! but Sub-Zero does not appear! O ninja que eu mais quero que esteja aqui neste momento... o ninja que eu mais desejo ver neste momento... The ninja that I most want to be here right now ... the ninja that I most want to see now ... não está aqui! not here! Mas que droga! But damn! – diz o Grande Mestre, continuando a andar rapidamente de um lado para o outro. - Grand Master says, continuing to walk quickly from one side to another.

As horas continuam a se passar rapidamente e os ninjas já estão treinando arduamente no grande terreno. The hours continue to move quickly and ninjas are already training hard in the big field. O Grande Mestre volta à sua sala e examina uma grande quantidade de papeis sobre a sua mesa, mas continua com uma intensa expressão apreensiva em seu rosto enquanto trabalha. The Grand Master returns to his room and examines a large number of papers on his desk, but remains uneasy with an intense expression on his face while working. O almoço se passa e todos os ninjas se alimentam muito bem devido ao grande esforço proporcionado pelo intenso treinamento. Lunch is happening and all the ninjas eat well because of the large effort provided by the intensive training. Então, algumas poucas horas após o almoço, um ninja chega ao grande portão de metal que dá entrada ao grande terreno onde está o templo de Lin Kuei. Then, a few hours after lunch, a ninja hits the big metal gate that gives entry to the great land where the temple of Lin Kuei. Os dois ninjas guardas se sobressaltam e observam o ninja. The two guards are ninjas startle and observe the ninja.

- Oi pra vocês... - Hi you guys ... – diz o ninja que acaba de chegar numa voz bem fria. - Says the ninja who just moved into a very cold voice.

- Olá! – cumprimentam os dois ninjas. - Hello - greet the two ninjas.

- Bem, deixem-me entrar logo, eu tenho que falar imediatamente com o Grande Mestre... - Well, let me come soon, I have to talk immediately with the Grand Master ... – diz o ninja. - Says the ninja.

- Naturalmente, Sub-Zero, pode entrar! - Naturally, Sub-Zero, you can get! – diz um dos ninjas guardas. - Says one of the ninja guards.

Eles então abrem o grande portão de metal e dão passagem para que Sub-Zero possa entrar. They open the big metal gate and stepped aside to let Sub-Zero can enter. O ninja de gelo entra correndo em grande velocidade e cruza rapidamente todo o grande terreno que dá direção ao templo. Ao passar pelo terreno, ele atrai diversos olhares dos ninjas que treinam fortemente naquele local. The ninja ice rushes at great speed and moves so quickly all the great terrain that gives direction to the temple. By going through the ground, it attracts different looks of the ninja who train heavily there. Ele rapidamente cruza o grande salão de entrada, sobe as escadarias e percorre todo o caminho até a porta da sala do Grande Mestre. He quickly crossed the great hall, up the stairs and running all the way to the door of the Grand Master. Ele então bate na porta. He then knocks on the door. Dentro da sala, o Grande Mestre se levanta de sua cadeira com um grande sobressalto e abre a porta rapidamente. Inside the room, the Grand Master rises from his chair with a great start and open the door quickly.

- Olá, Grande Mestre... - Hello, Great Master ...

- Sub-Zero... - Sub-Zero ... finalmente você chegou! you finally arrived!

O Grande Mestre fica com uma expressão bastante satisfeita e feliz em seu rosto. The Grand Master keeps a very satisfied and happy expression on his face.

- Vamos! - Come on! Entre logo! Among Soon!

Sub-Zero concorda com a cabeça e entra rapidamente na sala. Sub-Zero and nods quickly enter the room. O Grande Mestre fecha porta quando ele entra. The Grand Master closes the door when he enters. O líder do clã cruza a sala e se senta novamente em sua cadeira. The clan leader crosses the room and sits back in his chair. Sub-Zero se senta na cadeira localizada à frente da mesa do Grande Mestre. Sub-Zero sits on a chair located in front of the table of the Grand Master.

- E então, Sub-Zero Você tem boas notícias, certo Conseguiu furtar o mapa dos quatro elementos que o senhor Quan Chi encomendou? - And then, Sub-Zero Do you have good news, right Gotta steal the map of the four elements that Mr. Quan Chi ordered?

- Naturalmente, senhor... - Of course, sir ...

Ele se mexe um pouco na cadeira e retira o pequeno pergaminho envelhecido de seu bolso. He moves a little in his chair and pulls out the little old parchment from his pocket. Rapidamente o entrega para o Grande Mestre, que o examina até que vê o mapa cheio de coordenadas. Quickly delivery to the Grand Master, that examines how to see the full map coordinates. Um grande sorriso se abre em seu rosto. A big smile on his face opens.

- Isso! - Yes! Isso, Sub-Zero, isso! This, Sub-Zero, that! Ainda bem que você concluiu esta missão! Ainda bem! Glad you completed this mission! Glad! – diz o Grande Mestre. - Says the Grand Master.

- E onde está Quan Chi? - Where is Quan Chi? Ele não estava tão ansioso para ter este mapa...? He was not so eager to have this map ...?

- Ontem de noite ele disse que voltaria dentro de algumas horas para saber notícias suas, mas até agora ele não regressou... - Last night he said he would return within a few hours to learn their stories, but until now he did not return ... mas não tem problema. but no problem. – informa o Grande Mestre. - Inform the Grand Master. – Eu acho que tenho uma forma de entrar em contato com ele... - I think I have a way to get in touch with him ...

O Grande Mestre deixa o pergaminho sobre sua mesa e vai lentamente até a janela iluminada pelos raios de sol. The Grand Master makes the parchment on his desk and goes slowly to the window lit by the sun rays. Ele então fecha seus olhos e começa a se concentrar fortemente. He then closes his eyes and begins to concentrate heavily. Sub-Zero o observa bem atentamente. Sub-Zero and watches intently.


End file.
